Sternentor Kommando III Staffel
by Golf November
Summary: Ein geheimes Bündnis, das viele Jahre über unseren kleinen Planeten gewacht hat und immer noch wacht, hilft den Amerikanern in ihrem Krieg gegen die Goa'ult ohne das diese wissen wer sie sind. AU; Pair J/S;wären nicht schlecht Staffel 1&2 gelesen zu habe
1. Nach dem Sturm

_**3.01 Nach dem Sturm**_

_**Bund Kommandozentrum für Weltraumoperationen; Kopenhagen**_

„RU1 und 5 berichten, sie haben die letzten beiden RJs gefunden, eine manövrierunfähig, Piloten und Waffenoffizier am Leben. Die im anderen Jäger hatten nicht so viel Glück. Volltreffer in die Kabine.", meldete ein Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Holt die Beiden da so schnell wie möglich raus und ich will über die Suche nach dem letzten vermissten Pelikan und der Evakuierung des nicht benötigten Personals von der Tyrs Schwert auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Wie ist der Status der Suchmannschaften in der Antarktis?", fragte Konteradmiral Heinemann.

„Die Prometheus und das Tel'tak von SG1 haben einige Piloten bereits evakuiert, allerdings noch keine Spur der Besatzungen unserer F-302."

Das Chaos nach der Schlacht war enorm. Von der Staffel der Tyrs Schwert die aus 24 RJ1 bestanden hatte, waren nur acht aus eigener Kraft zurück gekehrt, bei einer der Maschinen waren bei der Landung die Trägheitsdämpfer ausgefallen und sie hatte eine Bruchlandung hingelegt.

Einer der vier an der Schlacht beteiligten Pelikane hatte mit schweren Schäden überlebt.

Die Tyrs Schwert hatte den Beschuss von Anubis' kompletter Flotte abgefangen und war kurz nachdem ihr Asgardenergieschild versagt hatte, hinter den Mond gesprungen, nicht ohne vorher noch ein paar Volltreffer zu kassieren.

Zu beschädigt um im Dock von Grönland zu landen, hatte man sie auf der Schattenseite des Mondes geparkt und begonnen die strukturellen Schäden zu beheben.

Eins war jetzt schon klar: die Instandsetzung würde Monate dauern.

Der Steuerbordhangar hatte nun ein Cabriodach und dort, wo das vordere Magazin gewesen war, klaffte, nach zwei Treffern hintereinander, ein riesiges Loch.

„Wie ist der Status der Mjölnir?", fragte der Admiral.

„Sie hat die Demontage des Antikeraußenpostens komplett beendet, nachdem wir ihr die Nachricht von unserem Sieg geschickt hatten und ist auf dem Weg zum RU Flottenstützpunkt. Zum Glück braucht sie nur einige Ersatzteile für ihren Hyperraumantrieb.

Sie werden zwei Tage zurück brauchen, da sie Teile des Hataks verwenden mussten, um ihren Hyperraumantrieb zu reparieren, welche nicht die gleiche Leistung bringen.

Mit dem Außenposten sieht es nicht so gut aus. Er ist durch den Einsturz der Kuppel erstarrter Lava schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Da wir weder Erfahrung mit dieser Technologie, noch Ersatzteile haben, bezweifelt der Maschinist, dass wir ihn wieder voll funktionsfähig bekommen werden."

Der Admiral nahm seine Brille ab, kniff sich in die übermüdeten Augen und seufzte: „Irgendwelche Erkenntnisse über das Schicksal der Sleipnir?"

„Das Signal das herein kam war nicht das 'dead in the water' wie man so gerne im Englischen sagt, sondern das 'das Schiff wurde aufgegeben'. Ich denke sie wurden manövrierunfähig geschossen und dann geentert. Ehlers würde lieber das Schiff zerstören, als es jemanden in die Hände fallen zu lassen.

So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er wahrscheinlich die Besatzung in die Pelikane gezwängt und dann auf der Brücke auf den Untergang seines Schiffes gewartet haben."

„Da könnten Sie recht haben."

„Wir haben einen Bericht von den Tok'ra erhalten, nachdem die Systemlords sich um Anubis' Hinterlassenschaften gegenseitig bekriegen. Leider ist festzustellen, dass Ba'al die Oberhand in den meisten der Schlachten gewinnt. Er hat sich bereits die verbleibenden Kullkrieger unterstellt. Wie er es geschafft hat, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen ist den Tok'ra fragwürdig, denn Anubis hat sie auf sich abgerichtet, nur er konnte ihnen Befehle erteilen.

Die Gerüchte gehen um, er habe ein Gedankenmanipulationsgerät entwickelt, das stark genug sei, die Drohnen umzuprogrammieren."

„Ba'al wird uns noch einmal lästig werden, doch lasst sie mit sich beschäftigt sein. Im Moment können wir es uns nicht erlauben ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken, wo all unsere schweren Einheiten mehr oder weniger außer Gefecht sind."

Der Admiral schaute auf seine Uhr: „Der Rat erwartet mich."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die taktische Kommandozentrale.

_**Bei dem Antikeraußenposten, Antarktis**_

Einer der Rettungstrupps zog Cameron Mitchell aus seiner abgestürzten F-302.

Benommen nahm er wahr, dass einer der Sanitäter nur noch den tot seines Waffenoffiziers feststellen konnte.

In der Ferne sah er, wie aus der ihm unbekannten F-302, die ihm während der letzten Minuten der Schlacht sein Flügelmann gewesen war, der Pilot und der Waffenoffizier von Sanitätern geborgen wurden.

Mehr bekam er nicht mit, denn er wurde erneut bewusstlos.

_**Videokonferenzraum; STK**_

Seibold saß auf einem der Sessel des Videokonferenzraumes des STK, der sehr an einen der Kinositze erinnerte, in denen man die Stunden, die man darin verbrachte nicht bemerkte, auch wenn man Rückenprobleme hatte.

Er hatte sogar einen Getränkehalter.

Herzog hatte in einer stundenlangen Konferenz mit dem Rat des Bundes, in der die sinnlose Diskussion, ob die Verluste der Mission auf Faren vermeidbar gewesen wären oder nicht, seinen Rücken derart verspannt das er es noch eine Woche lang spürte.

Darauf hatte er als Konsequenz die alten Sessel hinausgeworfen und schließlich diese besorgt.

Einige Gerüchte behaupteten, er habe sie aus einem Kino "organisiert", das gerade am umbauen war.

„Wir haben den Angriff überstanden, nun kommt der unangenehme Teil. Was hat es uns gekostet und wie viele Verluste haben wir?", fragte Chirac über die Videokonferenz.

„Was unsere Verluste betrifft, kann ich nichts Genaues sagen, ich warte ebenfalls wie sie auf Konteradmiral Heinemann.

Was es uns gekostet hat? Nun da kommt ein bisschen was zusammen. Wir haben bereits begonnen die Speicher der Satelliten im Orbit auszulesen und alle verdächtigen Daten zu löschen. Die Übertragung war zum Glück während der Schlacht blockiert, doch es könnte sein das ein bis zwei Satelliten eines US-Konzerns einige Bilder vom Anfang der Schlacht übertragen konnte, bevor wir seinen Speicher filterten.

Nur von der Antarktis, aber die Prometheus und die F-302 dürften gut zu sehen sein, wie sie mit den Alkeschs und Todesgleitern kämpfen."

„Gut, lassen sie die Amerikaner sich selbst darum kümmern. Wir haben weder die Zeit noch die Ressourcen uns um jeden zu kümmern, der ein paar Schnappschüsse von den Cowboys gemacht hat.", befahl Schröder.

„Mit den Teleskopen der Sternwarten sieht es etwas anders aus. Die meisten altmodischen sind an kein Netzwerk angeschlossen wodurch man sie zentral filtern könnte.

Die meisten stehen in China, Indien, die ganze afrikanische Ostküste, Australien und Brasilien."

„Brasilien und die afrikanische Ostküste sind für uns am leichtesten zu bewältigen.", kommentierte Chirac.

„Ich werde mich um Australien, Indien und China kümmern, der MI6 hat ein sehr gutes Netzwerk in diesen Ländern.", meldete sich Blair: „Allerdings sind die meisten nicht eingeweiht."

„So viele Blindflieger, das behagt mir nicht.", warf Anders Fogh Rasmussen, Premierminister von Dänemark, ein.

„Blindflieger?", fragte Blair.

„Nicht eingeweihte Angestellte eines Bund-Staates die einen Job für den WSD erledigen. Meist ist das äußerst riskant und nicht selten endet es mit einer Einweihung oder einem Ticket in die Villa.", erklärte Schröder: „Doch bei so einer Dringlichkeit und Bandbreite ist das unausweichlich."

Auf einem weiteren Monitor erschien ein Konteradmiral Heinemann.

„Guten Tag meine Herren.", grüßte er.

„Guten Tag Markus.", erwiderte Seibold: „Wir erwarten schon sehnlichst ihren Bericht."

„Ich fange gleich an, denn ich glaube es erwartet uns noch sehr viel Arbeit.

Sieben der RJ1 A der Staffel der Tyrs Schwert sind immer noch einsatzbereit, fünf weitere können wir eventuell retten, allerdings müssen sie noch aus dem All geborgen werden und auf Grund des Ersatzteilemangels denke ich nicht, dass sie in den nächsten paar Monaten abheben werden. Von ihren beide Pelikanen sind nur noch Trümmer übrig. Von den beiden, die wir zur Unterstützung geschickt haben ist ebenfalls einer zerstört worden, der Spezialpelikan mit Tarngenerator hat die Schlacht überstanden."

„Das ist alles was von den 24 RJ1 SJ der Staffel Tyrs Schwert übrig ist?", fragte Seibold bedrückt.

„Ja, es waren zu viele Alkeschs und Todesgleiter, zumindest konnten sie zwei Drittel des Stoßtrupps aufhalten der in die Antarktis geschickt wurde.", erwiderte Heinemann.

„Wir hätten nicht alle unsere RJs und den größten Teil der Pelikane auf die Mjölnir und die Tyrs Schwert verlegen sollen.", meinte Chirac.

„Das konnte keiner voraussehen, dass die Mjölnir ihren Hyperraumantrieb verlieren würde. Wir hatten nur mit zwei Hataks gerechnet.", erwiderte Seibold.

„Ich will ja nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken, aber was heißt das RJ1 SJ? Ich dachte die heißen nur RJ1?", fragte Blair leicht verwirrt.

„Haben die das Memo nicht bekommen? Es ist kurz vor der Ankunft von Anubis' Flotte raus gegangen. Vielleicht ist es in der ganzen Aufregung in einem Papierstapel..."

„...verschwunden.", sagte Seibold und würgte ein beleidigt aussehenden britischen Premierminister ab: „Das passiert jedem hin und wieder. Ich weiß noch wie Bundeskanzler Schröder verwundert geschaut hat als wir mit einem Pelikan kamen, um ihn für das monatliche Grillen der Ratsmitglieder abzuholen.

Seine Sekretärin hatte das Memo über den Status des Programms doch tatsächlich in den Stapel zu den Bittbriefen gelegt.

RJ1 SJ ist die momentan eingesetzte Version der RJ1, ist allerdings in der Produktion gestoppt worden und durch die RJ1 T, auch Typhoon genannt, ersetzt worden. Im Gegensatz zur Version SJ ist sie äußerlich vom Eurofighter nicht zu unterscheiden, da sie keine nach vorne gepfeilten Flügel hat, sondern Delt-Flügel wie der Eurofighter.

Die Änderung wurde hauptsächlich vorgenommen, damit man ihn bei einer Sichtung für einen Eurofighter hält und um die Produktion steigern zu können, ohne gleich das ganze Programm aufzudecken.

Außerdem ist die Typhoon mit weiterer Technik und Verbesserungen ausgestattet, die auf Grund von zu wenig Erprobungszeit nicht im ersten Entwurf enthalten waren."

„Die Tyrs Schwert wird vermutlich für Monate nicht einsatzbereit sein, es ist erst ein Teil der Schäden entdeckt worden.

Wir haben das verschlüsselte Notsignal der Sleipnir geknackt: sie hat ein Evakuierungssignal gesendet, kurz bevor das Selbstzerstörungssignal kam.", der Admiral unterbrach kurz, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben etwas zu sagen.

Doch es breitete sich nur bedrückendes Schweigen aus.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Heinemann fort: „Die Mjölnir wird in etwa zwei Tagen den RU Stützpunkt erreichen und dort die Reparaturen am Hyperraumantrieb durchführen. Sie hat zum Glück sonst keine Schäden davongetragen, also wird sie wieder voll einsatzbereit sein. Wir werden sie dann zur letzten bekannten Position der Sleipnir schicken, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen."

„Wäre es nicht schneller eine RU hin zu schicken?", fragte Schröder.

„Nein. Die Sleipnir wurde vor der Mission noch mit dem Asgardhyperraumantrieb der RKTs ausgestattet. Ihre letzte bekannte Position ist zu weit weg für den Gao'uld Hyperraumantrieb der RUs, sie würden neun bis zehn Tage brauchen.

Die Werft hat einige Treffer abbekommen bevor wir das Schild der Gungnir modifizieren konnten um sie zu schützen. Abgesehen davon, dass der Hangar der Mjölnir sich nicht mehr öffnen lässt, da die beiden Torflügel durch einen Treffer zusammen geschmolzen sind, behindert keiner der Schäden den Betrieb."

_**Militärkrankenhaus des SGC; Colorado Springs**_

Mitchell öffnete seine Augen.

Er befand sich auf einer Trage und wurde durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses zu seinem Zimmer gerollt.

Er war während der Verarztung eingeschlafen.

„Lieutenant Colonel, wir müssen sie leider aus Platzmangel mit einem weiblichen Offizier in ein Zimmer stecken.", erklärte ihm eine attraktive Krankenschwester: „Sie bekommen allerdings eine Trennwand."

Er wurde in das Zimmer geschoben, zwei Pfleger hievten ihn von der Trage in sein Bett, mit samt dem Gerüst, das seinen Oberkörper stabilisieren sollte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts und erblickte eine schlafende Schönheit.

Sofort erkannte er sie: es war die Pilotin mit der fremden Uniform, die im Tel'tak auf der Trage neben ihm gelegen hatte.

Er wusste nicht wer sie war, oder wieso sie in der Antarktis gewesen war.

Er starrte sie gerade so aus den Augenwinkeln an, da er, dank des Gerüsts, seinen Kopf nicht sehr weit drehen konnte, bis der Vorhang zwischen ihnen von der Krankenschwester zugezogen wurde.

Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und lächelte leicht amüsiert, was Mitchell nicht sah.

_**Irgendwo im Norden Bayerns**_

Ein Golf rollte in die geschotterte Einfahrt eines Einfamilienhauses am Rande einer Kleinstadt.

Der Motor verstummte, die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Oberst Herzog stieg aus.

Er ging zum Kofferraum und lud seine Tasche aus.

Sie hatten alle, die nicht zur Rettung, Bergung oder zur Verschleierung gebraucht wurden, nach Hause geschickt.

Er war erst geblieben um die Operationen der Verschleierungstrupps zu koordinieren, doch Reinhardt war auf ihn zu gekommen, hatte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und zu ihm gesagt, er solle zu seiner Familie nach Hause gehen und das ganze Leuten überlassen, die kein Privatleben hatten, das sie kaputt machen könnten.

Er kannte Wolfgang und er hatte sich auf diese Diskussion nicht eingelassen. Erstens weil er die letzten vier Tage keine zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte und zweitens hatte er es vor Jahren aufgegeben in diesem Punkt mit seinem Freund zu diskutieren.

Er nahm seine Tasche schloss den Kofferraum und ging in Richtung offener Haustür, wo seine Frau schon wartete.

Als er vor ihr stand lies er die Tasche erneut fallen und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.

„War es sehr schlimm?", frage sie nachdem sie sich gelöst und eine Weile in die Augen gestarrt hatten.

„Wir haben einige Verluste erlitten.", antwortete er knapp.

„Komm rein."

Er folgte ihr mit nachdenklichem Schweigen.

_Nur die Toten haben das Ende des Krieges gesehen._

_Platon_


	2. Wunden

_**3.02 Wunden**_

Cameron Mitchell schlug die Augen auf.

Etwas hatte ihn geweckt.

Es war nicht das Piepen der Lebenszeichen-Überwachung seiner Bettnachbarin oder die Krankenhauskulisse an die er sich schon nach ein paar Tagen gewöhnt hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich vorsichtig um und lugte in Richtung der Vorhänge die sein und ihr Bett von einander trennten.

Durch einen Spalt sah er eine Hand, mit einem Goa'uld Handgerät, das einen orangen Energiestrahl auf die, im Koma befindliche, fremde Pilotin schoss.

Mitchels Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.

Ein Goa'uld? Hier?

Und was wollte er von der fremden Pilotin, die nur eine der beiden Piloten gewesen sein konnte, die von Frankreich und Britannien geschickt worden waren?

Er streckte sich und versuchte mit aller Kraft an den Alarmschalter zu kommen, doch er kam nicht weit genug.

Der Vorhang wurde auf die Seite gerissen.

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war der Goa'uld auch schon bei ihm, packte seine Hand und presste ihn zurück ins Bett.

Dann nahm er seine Handspange und richtete den Energiestrahl auf seinen Kopf, während er seinen Mund zu hielt.

Mitchell schreckte auf.

Sein Gesicht war schweißgebadet.

Ruckartig drehte er sich in Richtung seiner Bettnachbarin, was mit dem Gestell auf seinen Schultern, das seinen Kopf fixierte äußerst kompliziert war.

Er erkannte durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen, dass diese immer noch bewusstlos in ihrem Bett lag.

„_Ihr geht es gut, Gott sei Dank.", _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Das war nun der dritte Alptraum.

Letzte Nacht war er aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, nachdem er von einem Goa'uld geträumt hatte, der durch einen Asgardtransporter neben dem Bett der fremden Pilotin erschien, diese kurz mit einer Goa'uldhandspange bearbeitete und ihn, kurz bevor er den Alarm auslösen konnte, mit einer Pistole erschoss.

Dem Doktor, der in den frühen Morgenstunden kam, um nach den beiden Patienten zu sehen, fielen sofort die Augenringe unter Cams Augen auf.

„Nicht gut geschlafen, Colonel?", fragte er ihn.

Der brummte nur etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort.

„Haben sie Schmerzen oder können sie nur einfach so nicht einschlafen?"

„Weder noch.", antwortete Cam miesmutig.

„Was hindert sie dann? Sie wissen, dass sie ihren Schlaf brauchen.

Ihr Körper und ihre Seele müssen sich erholen und da ist Schlaf sehr wichtig. Sie brauchen diese Ruhephase."

„Und was ist, wenn diese Ruhephase immer unterbrochen wird?"

Verständnis leuchtete in den Augen des Arztes auf: „Colonel, sie sollten im Moment weniger über belastende Dinge nachdenken. Ich weis, dass es schwierig ist in solch einer Situation nicht über den Krieg und den Feind nachzudenken, vor allem in einem Militärkrankenhaus, aber versuchen sie sich wenigstens vor dem Schlafen abzulenken, dann haben sie auch weniger Albträume."

Mitchell sah nur schweigend aus dem Fenster.

_**Bundeswehrkrankenhaus des STK**_

Im Militärkrankenhaus des STK Stützpunktes war die Hölle los.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es einen hellen Lichtblitz gegeben und über hundert Soldaten waren erschienen, die meisten schwer verletzt.

Die Krankenschwestern und Pfleger, die zum Großteil nicht eingeweiht waren, hatte das einen Schrecken eingejagt, der es in sich hatte.

Als der leitende Arzt die Abzeichen auf der Uniform eines der Verletzten gesehen hatte, hatte er erst einmal sein geschocktes Personal per Lautsprecher zur Besinnung gerufen und dann General Seibold und das Kommandozentrum der Bundraumflotte verständigt.

General Seibold hatte sofort die Errichtung des mobilen Lazaretts neben dem viel zu kleinen, und nun überfüllten, Krankenhaus befohlen.

Man hatte sogar einen Schwerverletzten auf der Trage im Rettungswagen, der gerade neben dem Krankenhaus parkte, gefunden.

Das Raumflottenkommando hatte die Suche nach Überlebenden der Sleipnir eingestellt.

Einer der Leichtverletzten hatte berichtet, dass der Rest der Besatzung tot war, ihre Leichen verdampft, als die Sleipnir sich selbst sprengte.

Kurz darauf war er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen.

_**SGC Krankenhaus**_

Mitchell lag in seinem Bett und starrte wie so oft an die Decke.

Ein Stöhnen vom benachbarten Bett lies ihn herum fahren.

Die fremde Pilotin brummelte etwas. Es war sehr undeutliche, aber in einer Sprache die sicher nicht Englisch oder Französisch war.

„Du bist endlich wach?", sagte Cam zu ihr.

„Wo bin ich? Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme auf Englisch.

„Du bist im Colorado Springs Militärkrankenhaus, die Schlacht über Antarktika ist fünf Tage her.", antwortete Cam.

„Mein Schädel fühlt sich an, als ob jemand sein Hatak darauf geparkt hätte."

In dem Moment kam auch schon ein Doktor in Begleitung einer Krankenschwester in das Zimmer geschossen.

„Sie sind wach?", sagte er überrascht: „Nicht bewegen, sie müssen sich ausruhen, sie haben einige Schäden an der Wirbelsäule und ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten.

Wir haben sie wegen der vielen anderen Verletzungen in ein künstliches Koma versetzt.

Eigentlich sollten sie gar nicht wach sein."

_**Bundeswehrkrankenhaus des STK**_

Generalmajor Seibold betrat eines der Krankenzimmer.

„Herr General.", begrüßte ihn Bernier, die Maschinistin der Sleipnir, mit schwacher Stimme.

„Leutnant. Können sie mir sagen was passiert ist? Wir hatten seit dem Auslaufen der Sleipnir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. "

„Sie sollten sich setzen, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte…

_**Einige Wochen zuvor**_

Die Sleipnir trat aus dem Hyperraum aus und schwenkte in die Umlaufbahn eines Planeten ein.

Sie mussten Ersatzteile anfordern, denn bei dem letzten Angriff auf einen Goa'uldstützpunkt waren sie von zwei Hataks und mehreren Alkesch überrascht worden und im Zuge des Gefechts hatten sie die Langstreckenkommunikation verloren, bevor sie sich zurück ziehen konnten.

„Ich empfange seltsame Signaturen von der Oberfläche des Planeten, welche alles andere überdecken; kein Anzeichen vom Sternentor.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Machen sie einen Zielpunktscan auf einer Fläche von einem Quadratmeter, vielleicht kommen sie dann durch die Störung.", befahl Kapitän Ehlers.

Der Sensoroffizier schreckte auf und deutete auf einen seiner Monitore: „Herr Kapitän, schauen sie sich das an."

Ehlers warf einen seitlichen Blick in Richtung der Sensorstation.

„Der ganze Planet ist mit tausenden Schichten Replikatorenblöcken bedeckt."

„Was!? Ich dachte die Replikatoren wären alle zusammen in der Galaxie Ida auf einem Planeten in der Zeit eingefroren?", sagte Ehlers überrascht.

„Anscheinend haben sich einige auf diesem Planeten niedergelassen, als eine Art Reserve, wenn den anderen, wider Erwarten, etwas zustößt.", meinte der erste Offizier.

„Ein Schiff ist soeben aus dem Schatten des Planeten aufgetaucht. Es hat dieselbe Energiesignatur wie die der Replikatorenblöcke."

„Schild aktivieren, Ionenkanonen hochfahren, Gaußgeschütze laden.", befahl Ehlers sofort: „Ich will genauere Daten über das Schiff."

„Ein zwei Kilometer langer bolzenförmiger Replikatorenblock, Herr Kapitän. Und so wie es aussieht, massiv."

„Erste Salve abfeuern.", befahl Ehlers.

„Bei der Entfernung beträgt die Ausweichwahrscheinlichkeit 99 Prozent."

„Dann hoffen wir, dass sie arrogant genug sind nicht auszuweichen. Maximale Geschwindigkeit, Abfangkurs A."

Die Triebwerke der Sleipnir erwachten zum Leben.

Sie beschleunigte so stark, dass nicht alles von den Trägheitsdämpfern abgefangen werden konnte.

Von den Besatzungsmitgliedern hatte sich allerdings jeder zuvor, dank einer Warndurchsage, an irgendetwas festgehalten. Nur ein Sicherheitsoffizier fiel auf den Rücken, als ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging, wie bei einem Bus der stark beschleunigte; er verletzte sich zum Glück nicht.

Das Bundschiff war auf direkten Konfrontationskurs, aus allen Rohren feuernd.

Die beeindruckte das Replikatiorenschiff erst wenig, doch dann schlug die erste Salve ein.

Die Geschosse rissen ganze Krater in die oberen Schichten Naniten und dort wo die Ionenkanonen trafen bröselten die ausgebrannten Nanitenzellen von der Hülle wie Sand der vom Wind davon geblasen wurde.

„Wie ist das möglich? Haben die kein Schild?", fragte Ehlers erstaunt.

„Nein, die oberste Schicht Naniten wird von einem magnetischen Feld besonders stark zusammen gehalten, was sie zu einer Art Panzerung werden lässt, doch unsere Gaußkanonen haben anscheinend genügend kinetische Energie um ihren Panzer zu beschädigen.", antwortete der Sensoroffizier

„Und was ist mit den Ionenkanonen? Die Asgard Energiewaffen hatten wenig bis keinen Effekt auf die Replikatorenschiffe."

„Nun, die Replikatoren absorbieren bei ihren eigenen Schiffen, im Gegensatz zu übernommenen, bei denen sie die Schilde modifizieren, die Energie der gegnerischen Waffen.

Bei kinetischer Energie scheint das nicht zu funktionieren, aber da ist ihre Panzerung meist widerstandsfähig genug werden sie es nicht weiter beachtet haben und anscheinend überlasten die Ionenkanonen die Naniten."

Das Replikatorenschiff antwortete auf diesen überraschend effektiven Angriff mit mehreren ballistischen Geschossen aus Naniten, die jedoch an dem Asgardschild abprallten.

Als die Replikatoren bemerkten, dass sie das Schiff nicht entern und übernehmen konnten, wechselten sie ihre Strategie.

An der Spitze des Schiffes schossen nun blaue Energieladungen in Richtung der Sleipnir.

„Schild auf 50 Prozent."

„Nach ein paar Treffern?", fragte Ehlers geschockt: „Raketenmagazine 1- 4 abfeuern. Unter dem Schiff weg tauchen."

Die Replikatoren kannten anscheinend das Angsthasenspiel nicht, denn das Schiff blieb weiter auf seinem Kurs und hätte um ein Haar das Erdschiff mitgenommen, doch dies tauchte unter dem Nanitenzylinder weg, dessen Oberfläche bereits mit Einschuss-Kratern übersät war, was recht übel aussah, allerdings das Replikatorenschiff nur bedingt beeinträchtigte, angesichts des massiven Nanitenblocks.

Während die beiden Schiffe knapp aneinander vorbei flogen schossen aus den Raketenmagazinen der Sleipnir je fünf Raketen im Sekundentakt und drehten ab.

Die Plasmagefechtsköpfe der Raketen zündeten sofort und versenkten sich tief im gegnerischen Schiff.

Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Naniten wie ein glühendes Eisen, das in einen Eisblock gerammt wurde.

Einer der Gefechtsköpfe bahnte sich seine Weg in die Reaktorkammer des Schiffes, das daraufhin explodierte.

Einen Großteil der freiwerdenden Energie fing das bereits lädierte Schild der Sleipnir ab, die verdammt nah an dem explodierenden Schiff dran war... zu nah.

Die restliche Energie der Schockwelle, fegte über das Schiff hinweg und beschädigte es stark, während die Besatzung ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Die Energie fiel aus.

Der Erste Offizier war der Erste der seine fünf Sinne wieder beisammen hatte.

„Sanitäter auf die Brücke.", befahl er in dem Moment, als die Notbeleuchtung wieder anging.

Kapitän Ehlers saß regungslos und Blut überströmt in seinem Sessel, eine große Wunde klaffte an seinem Kopf und ging sogar über sein Gesicht.

Eine der Abdeckplatten hatte sich durch eine kleine Explosion aus der Decke gelöst, hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen und sein halbes Gesicht aufgeschlitzt.

Es dauerte keine Minuten und zwei Sanitäter erschienen auf der Brücke, verbanden Ehlers Kopf, um die Blutung zu stoppen, verfrachteten ihn auf ihre Trage und verschwanden in Richtung Krankenstation.

Als sie verschwunden waren stellte sich der Erste Offizier vor den Stuhl des Kapitäns und aktivierte die Sprecheinrichtung schiffsweit.

„Schiffszeit …", er schaute auf die zersprungene Uhr die am Boden neben der Tür lag: „Auch egal. Hier spricht der Erste Offizier Fregattenkapitän Rüdgers, ich übernehme das Kommando."

Er beendete die Durchsage und wandte sich an die Brückenbesatzung: „Schadensbericht."

„Ich glaube es wäre einfacher aufzuzählen was noch funktioniert: das Licht, die schiffsinterne Kommunikation, die Lifte."

„Keine Lebenserhaltung?"

„Arbeitet nur zu einem Bruchteil seiner Effizienz und das was sie schafft, entweicht durch kleine Risse, die über die ganze Hülle verteilt sind."

„Alle unwichtigen Sektionen räumen und abschotten."

„Das wird den Prozess nur verlangsamen, die Risse sind einfach zu viel. Selbst Abdichten würden wir nicht vor der vollständigen Dekompressation schaffen."

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?"

„Zwei bis Drei Stunden."

Rüdgers überlegte kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder an die Offiziere: „Beladen sie alle unsere Flieger mit den Fusionsbomben die wir haben und lassen sie sie in einem gleichmäßigen Muster um den Planeten verteilen, aber so, dass ein Platz für unsere Dame frei bleibt. Die schleppen sie dann auf die Position und kehren in die Hangars zurück, um die Besatzung aufzunehmen.

Der Rest der Besatzung packt alles Wichtige zusammen, Proviant, Sauerstoffreserven, wenn es geht versuchen sie ein paar der kleineren Luftaufbereitungsanlangen auszubauen, um sie mit in die Pelikane zu nehmen. Ich will alle von Bord haben. Stapeln sie die Besatzung in den Pelikane und stopfen sie welche hinter die Sitze der Waffensystemoffiziere in den RJ1 wenn es sein muss.

Bernier reparieren sie das Notsignal; sie haben zwei Stunden."

Zwei Stunden später stand Rüdgers alleine in Paradeuniform auf der Brücke und schaute der Besatzung hinter her, die in der Leere des Weltraums verschwand.

Da fast alle Systeme ausgefallen waren, musste die Sleipnir von Hand gesprengt werden.

Kurz zuvor war er im Maschinenraum gewesen, hatte alle Sicherheitsprotokolle und Vorrichtungen deaktiviert und zwei der Reaktoren volle Pulle hochgefahren, so dass sie sich überladen würden.

Er salutierte ein letztes Mal, bevor das Schiff explodierte.

_**Heute, Bundeswehrkrankenhaus des STK **_

Seibold stand immer noch neben Berniers Bett.

Er hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit während sie erzählt hatte, nicht von der Stelle bewegt.

„Nun, nach ein paar Tagen tauchte plötzlich ein Asgard Schiff auf und hat uns aufgesammelt. Thor hatte die Explosion des Planeten bemerkt und da er auf dem Weg zur Erde recht nahe vorbei kam, hat er einen kleinen Umweg gemacht, uns aufgesammelt und ein paar Minuten später waren wir hier."

Auf einmal bemerkte Seibold den leitenden Arzt hinter sich stehen. Anscheinend war er schon eine ganze Weile dort gestanden.

„Doktor, nichts zu tun?", fragte Seibold mit einem starken Unterton der nach Ironie klang.

„Komischerweise habe ich wirklich nichts zu tun.", sagte der leicht amüsiert und grinste: „Thor also. Das erklärt einiges. Keiner der Patienten schwebt in Lebensgefahr oder hat irgendwelche schweren Verletzungen.

Sie sind nur alle erschöpft, abgesehen von Ehlers liegt im Koma."

„Selbst mit dem Salz der großen Niederlage in der Wunden sind es kleinen Siege die immer wieder Mut geben."

Bernie und der Arzt schauten Seibold leicht irritiert an.

Der stand auf und verschwand, zum abschied nickend, aus dem Zimmer.


	3. Sturm auf die Burg

_**3.03 Sturm auf die Burg**_

Eine Gestalt in ST Uniform rannte durch den Wald. Die längst leergeschossenen MP7 baumelte an ihrer Taktikweste.

Sie rannte, rannte um ihr Leben.

Neben ihr schlugen immer wieder Kugeln ein.

Das Kläffen von Bluthunden ertönte.

„Oh verdammt.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Flink lies sie sich hinter einen größeren Baum in die Hocke fallen, zog ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter, atmete dreimal tief durch und beugte sich hinter dem Baum hervor.

Mehrere Kugeln verließen den Lauf der P8, bis der Schlitten ein letztes Mal zurückschnellte und arretierte.

Leergeschossen.

Das war ihre aller letzte Patrone gewesen. Die Pistole glitt zurück ins Halfter.

Fast gleichzeitig griff die Gestalt in ein Halfter an ihrer Brust und zog einen S-förmigen Gegenstand hervor.

Mit dem üblichen Geräusch aktivierte sich das Zat'ni'ktel.

Sie verließ ihre Deckung und rannte weiter.

Sie sprang gerade über die Wurzel eines besonders großen Baumes, als sie mitten im Flug nach einem seiner unteren Äste griff. Dabei verlor sie ihre Waffe.

Mitten im Sprung hatte sie eine Schlucht von fünf Metern Breite unmittelbar hinter dem Baum bemerkt.

Nun schaute sie, an den Baum geklammert, ihrer Waffe hinterher, wie sie in der Tiefe der Schlucht verschwand, in die sie um ein Haar gesprungen wäre.

Sie hievte sich auf den Ast an dem sie sich festhielt und warf noch ein kurzen reumütigen Blick ihrer Zat'ni'ktel hinterher.

Sie zog sich von Ast zu Ast den Baum nach oben, bis sie einen starken Ast erreichte, der weit in die Schlucht hinein ragte.

Leichtfüßig balancierte sie über ihn und kurz bevor sie das Ende erreichte, nahm sie stark Schwung und sprang, die letzten zweieinhalb Meter überbrückend, eher fallend, auf die andere Seite der Schlucht in einen Nadelbaum.

Sie krachte gegen dessen Stamm, den sie auch sofort umklammerte.

Der Stamm bog sich unter der Wucht des Aufpralls von der Schlucht weg und für eine kurzen Augenblick schien alles soweit glatt gelaufen zu sein, doch ein lautes Knacken zerriss diese Illusion.

Die dünnen Äste des Nadelbaums, auf die sie mit ihren Oberschenkeln gerutscht war, gaben nach und brachen aus dem Stamm.

Einen Teil der Taktikweste abreißend, rutschte sie, aller Äste zum Trotz, den Stamm hinunter.

Unten angekommen stand sie mit dem Gefühl auf, die nächsten Wochen vor lauter Blutergüssen in den Beinen nicht mehr stehen zu können.

Mit dem Gedanken: „Zum Glück sind meine Reproduktionsorgane innen statt außen.", wanderte ihr Blick den Baum entlang nach oben.

Sie nahm gerade noch wahr, wie ein kleiner Zylinder an ihr vorbei segelte, der sich anscheinend während der Rutschpartie aus ihrer Weste verabschiedet hatte und vor ihren Füßen landete.

„Kein Ring.", war ihr nächster Gedanke

„KEIN RING.", schoss es ihr erneut durch den Kopf, bevor sie sich instinktiv weghechtete, ihre Ohren fest zuhaltend und ihre Augen richtig zusammengekniffen.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein lauter Knall und ein Lichtblitz erhellte den Wald, den sie sogar mit geschlossenen Augen sehen konnte. Doch kurz zuvor spürte sie ein Ziehen in ihrer Schulter und ihrem Rücken.

Sie stand auf, kickte die Überreste der Betäubungsgranate mit samt dem Reisig am Waldboden, der sich entzündet hatte, in die Schlucht.

Auf der anderen Seite erblickte sie mehrere ihrer Verfolger, die, von der Granate geblendet, umher irrten.

Ein paar hatten ihre antiken Gewehre fallen gelassen und versuchten sich mit ausgestreckten Armen zu orientieren. Einer machte einen falschen Schritt und stürzte in die Schlucht.

Sie wandte sich ab und lief in den Wald, weg von der Schlucht, weg von ihren Verfolgern.

Nach ein paar Schritten lief etwas Warmes ihren linken Arm hinab.

Sie betrachtete ihn.

Dort wo einst ihr Teamabzeichen stolz auf ihrem Oberarm geprangert hatte, war ein Loch in ihrer Einsatzuniform.

Das an sich war im Moment nichts Ungewöhnliches, so war auch schon die Landesflagge auf dem rechten Oberarm bei ihrer Flucht abgerissen, ihre Hose an mehreren Stellen zerfetzt und das Schienbein darunter zerkratzt, von der Taktikweste ganz zu schweigen.

Nein, was sie stutzen lies war, dass ihr Ärmel ab der kaputten Stelle dunkelrot, fast schwarz war, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Stellen an denen noch das Flecktarn zu erkennen war.

Sie langte sich an die Schulter und wischte mit ihren Fingern durch die, für einen Streifschuss verdammt tiefe, Wunde und betrachtete ganz irritiert das schon klebrige Blut zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Das Adrenalin lies nach und sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken und in der Schulter.

Der Blutverlust, der Schock, die Erschöpfung, dass wurde ihr alles zu viel.

Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Das Letzte was sie sah, war eine Gestalt in Camouflage, die ihr entgegen kam.

Dann sackte sie zusammen und fiel auf den Waldboden.

Piepen.

Das war das Erste was sie wahrnahm.

Langsam und vorsichtig hob sie ihr Augenlid an und linste darunter hindurch.

Sie lag auf einem Bett mit steriler weißer Kochbettwäsche, vor zugezogenen Vorhängen standen verschiedene medizinische Geräte, wie ein Oszilloskop, auf dem ihr Herzschlag auf und ab tanzte, oder ein Stativ, an dem ein Beutel mit Kochsalzlösung hing, dessen Inhalt in sie hinein tropfte.

Kaum merklich drehte sie ihren Kopf und schielte in Richtung Bettende.

Eine Gestalt in Camouflage stand breitbeinig, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt vor einer Betonwand und starrte über dem Bett ins Leere. Hin und wieder huschte jemand in einem weißen Kittel und einem Klemmbrett oder medizinischen Gerätschaften in der Hand vorbei. Eine andere kam zu ihr ans Bett, und nachdem er, nein sie, die verschiedenen Monitore überprüft hatte, nahm sie sich einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, und setzte sich zu ihr.

Zuvor befahl sie der Wache noch schnell etwas, was sie nicht richtig verstand, irgendetwas mit einem Doktor Weird.

„Keine Angst, wir werden ihnen nichts tun, sie sind in Sicherheit.", sagte sie mit einer sehr sanften und beruhigenden Stimme.

„Wo?", das war das einzige was die angeschlagene SKT'lerin leise krächzend heraus brachte.

„Wo sie sind? Im Stargate Center auf der Erde."

Die STKlerin stöhnte schwach: „Oh Verdammt."

_**STK; Bereitschaftsraum**_

Der große Bereitschaftsraum war so voll wie seit Anubis' Angriff nicht mehr.

Der Grund dafür war, dass sie zu eines ihrer Observationsteams den Kontakt verloren hatten. Sie waren mit dem Statusbericht seit zwölf Stunden überfällig.

Der Trupp hatte erste Informationen über eine Zivilisation gesammelt, um später entscheiden zu können, ob man diplomatische Beziehungen aufnahm, (oder ob das Risiko auf einen Kulturschock und der mögliche resultierende Schaden zu groß wäre, für den möglichen Nutzen.

„Achtung!", kam es von einer Wache an der Tür, als General Seibold den Raum betrat.

Er begab sich zum Pult und das Licht im Raum wurde gedimmt.

„Wir haben folgende Situation. Einer unserer Erkundungstrupps hatte seinen Statusbericht nicht durchgeführt, worauf wir vergeblich versucht haben Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Wir schickten eine Aufklärungsdrohne, die drei der vier implantierten Peilsender in einer Festung inmitten einer Bucht lokalisierte."

Im Hintergrund erschien eine Luftaufnahme einer Festungsanlage im Stil des 19. Jahrhunderts, die an die Leinwand projiziert wurde.

„ST21 wird, gesichert von ST22, in die Festung eindringen, während der Rest den Rückzug sichern wird. Ja?", wandte sich der General an einen Soldaten der fragend die Hand gehoben hatte.

„Ein Trupp geht rein und der Rest sichert? Wäre es nicht sicherer mehrere Trupps rein zuschicken?"

„Nein. Bei einer Festung dieser Größe und Lage wäre das ein Ansturm à la Normandie."

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte nicht nur die Festung in ihrer vollen Größe, sondern auch deren ideale Lage inmitten einer riesigen Bucht.

„Und da das Gelände um das Sternentor den Einsatz von jeglichem schweren Gerät unmöglich macht, werden wir das ganze in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion abwickeln müssen."

_**Stargate Center; Büro des leitenden Offiziers**_

„Sie ist aufgewacht.", berichtete eine Wache Dr. Weir, welche noch schnell einen Ordner in einen Karton auf ihrem Schreibtisch packte, diesen verschloss und anschließend die Wache fragte: „Die Schwerverletzte in Bunduniform, die ST3 mitgebracht hat?"

Die Wache nickte.

„Ah! Dr.", begrüßte sie einer der Mediziner: „Unser neuester Patient ist vor 20 Minuten aufgewacht, hat gefragt wo sie ist, zumindest klang es so, und als ich ihr eher reflexartig geantwortet habe, hat sie etwas gestöhnt was ich nicht verstanden habe.

'O Vedumt' oder so.

Entweder ist das eine Sprache, die ich nicht kenne, oder es war einfach zu unverständlich. Seither hat sie geschwiegen."

„Nun, das verrät uns, dass sie Deutsch oder eine ihr verwandte germanisch/keltische Sprache spricht.

Wenn ich mich mit meinem eingerosteten Deutsch nicht irre, hat sie so etwas wie 'Oh shit!' gesagt.

Es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Deutsch auf Vordermann bringe."

Weir lies sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett nieder.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es ihnen besser geht."

Die Fremde, die die ganze Zeit gegen die Decke starrte, zuckte zusammen.

„_Das hatte sie nicht erwartet!",_ schoss es Weir durch den Kopf.

„Um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen, es ist für meine Regierung von größter Bedeutung Kontakt mit der Ihren aufzunehmen.", sie legte kurz eine Pause ein, nur um zu hören wie die Patientin aufstöhnte.

„Es wäre doch um einiges effektiver, wenn wir gemeinsam und koordiniert gegen die Goa'uld kämpfen. Seite an Seite als Alliierte."

Doch da wurde sie von der Fremden unterbrochen: „Ich weis nicht ob es am Blutverlust oder an den Betäubungsmitteln liegt, aber ich sag' das mal ganz direkt.

Sie haben keine Ahnung was sie da fordern. Eine direkte Kontaktaufnahme würde die bestehende Ordnung auf der Erde auflösen und sie wahrscheinlich in ein Chaos stürzen."

Weir war erst einmal perplex.

Die überraschende Antwort der Fremden hatte sie quasi überrollt. Mit so einer aggressiven Haltung hatte sie einfach nicht gerechnet.

„Was machen sie da?", fragte eine verärgerte Stimme direkt neben Weir, welche nun innerlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt meine Patientin zu befragen. Sie ist gerade erst aufgewacht und braucht jetzt Ruhe.", schnauzte sie eine sehr aufgebrachte Dr. Fraiser an.

_**Fremder Planet; in der Nähe der Festung**_

Lautlos glitten acht Gestalten aus dem Wasser des kalten Bergsees.

Wie Schatten kletterten sie auf dem Felsen, ohne jegliche Geräusche zu verursachen und gruppierten sich auf einem kleinen Vorsprung.

Sie waren nun am offensichtlichen alten Teil der Festung.

Die Mauern hatten Zinnen anstatt Schießscharten und die Türme waren eckig.

Man hatte es anscheinend nicht für notwendig gehalten diesen Teil der Festung zu erneuern, da es von hier bis zum Ufer acht Kilometer waren, im Gegensatz zum anderen Ende der gut zwei Kilometer langen Befestigungsanlage, von der es nur ein paar hundert Meter bis zum Ufer waren.

Zwei der Soldaten setzten ihren Ausrüstungsrucksack ab, zogen ein langes Seil heraus, das sie sich um die Taille banden und begannen dann an der sehr groben Mauer hinauf zu klettern.

Geschickt kletterten sie über die zinnen besetzte Mauer und schlichen sich an die beiden Wachen an, die sich an einem kleinen Feuer die Hände wärmten.

Sie ließen ihre schallgedämpften MP5 am Riemen baumeln und zogen jeweils ein Kampfmesser.

Flink packte sich jeder eine Wache und rammte ihr das Messer genau zwischen den Rippen vorbei von hinten in die Lunge.

Auch wenn die Wachen hätten aufschreien wollen, bevor ihnen das Genick gebrochen wurde, bekamen sie mit einem Messer in der Lunge keinen Ton heraus.

Die beiden Soldaten der Kampfschwimmereinheiten ST21 und 22 banden nun die Seile fest, worauf der Rest hinauf kletterte.

Schnell verteilten sich die beiden Trupps und begannen nach den vermissten Kameraden zu suchen.

Die Gänge der Festung waren ausgestorben.

Wie sollte es auch mitten in der Nacht anders sein.

Als das Ortungssignal stärker wurde und sie um eine Ecke bogen, trafen sie auf zwei Soldaten, die vor einer Tür Wache standen.

Diese bekamen sofort je eine gezielte Kugel aus einer schallgedämpften MP5 zwischen die Augen.

Schnell öffneten sie die Tür und stürmten den Zellentrakt.

Vier Türen, abwechselnd eine Links eine Rechts.

Vor jeder Tür eine Wache.

Vom öffnen der Tür bis zum Aufschlagen der toten Wachen auf dem kalten Steinboden vergingen 5 Sekunden.

Die zwei Kommandosoldaten sicherten Zelle für Zelle, während ihre Kammeraden den Flur sicherten, um ihnen den Rücken frei zu halten und versteckten die Leichen der beiden Wachen in der ersten leeren Zelle.

Mittlerweile waren die Zellen mit drei der vermissten Soldaten gefunden worden.

„Zwei Leichtverletzte, ein Schwerverletzter.", meldete der Sanitäter von ST21.

„Macht ihn zum Abtransport fertig.", kam es vom Truppführer, dann funkte er: „Haben sie. Abtransport in drei Minuten. Wie sieht es mit unserem Rückzugsweg aus?"

„Der ist klar.", funkte der Pionier von ST22 zurück.

„Versuchen sie nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen."

„Sicher doch.", kam es mit Gelächter im Hintergrund zurück.

Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatten der Sanitäter und der Pionier von ST21 die Teile einer Trage aus ihren Rucksäcken geholt und zusammen gesteckt.

Schnell wurde der Verletzte auf die Trage gehievt, den beiden nur leicht Lädierten eine Faustfeuerwaffe in die Hand gedrückt und der Zellentrakt verlassen.

ST22 kam ihnen entgegen und begleitete sie zum vorbereiteten Rückzugsweg.

An einer Ecke gebot ihnen der Truppführer von ST22 an zu halten.

„Ewak an Feuerwerker. Wir sind in Position, sie können mit der Show beginnen."

„Habe verstanden.", funkte Oberst Reinhardt, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen das Kommando über diese Operation zu übernehmen, zurück.

Mehrere Leuchtspurgeschosse schossen von der anderen Seite des Sees über die Festung.

Die Magnesiumkugeln erhellten den Nachthimmel über der Festung und für einen kurzen Moment war es so hell wie am Tag.

Die teilweise geblendeten Wachen hatten keine Zeit sich von diesem Schock zu erholen, denn es schlugen schon die ersten Mörsergranaten am ufernäheren Festungsteil ein.

Fast gleichzeitig explodierte ein Sprengsatz am Inneren der Mauer, an der zuvor ST 21 und 22 Hoch geklettert waren.

Anstatt an der Mauer wieder herunter zu klettern marschierten sie nun durch das Loch in der Mauer.

Eine Panzerabwehrrakete schlug in die Fregatte, die in dem kleinen Hafen der Festung angetaut war.

Offenbar hatte der See einen Meerzugang.

Sie traf das Kriegsschiff direkt in sein Magazin, was hoch ging und den Hochseesegler in Stücke riss. Die kleinen Dampferschlepper daneben hatten keine Chance.

Drei Kampfschwimmer von ST22 sprangen ins Wasser und tauchten zu den Faltkajaks, die sie zuvor dort versenkt hatten.

Sie füllten sie mit Luft aus ihren Pressluftatmer, worauf diese an die Oberfläche stiegen.

Der befreite Aufklärungstrupp wurde in die Zweierkajaks mit je einem Kampfschwimmer verladen.

So schnell und leise wie sie gekommen waren verschwanden sie auch wieder. Nur hin und wieder warfen sie, durch die Lichtblitze der Schwarzpulverexplosionen der brennenden Schiffe im Hafen der Festung, einen kleinen Schatten.


	4. Neue Machtverhältnisse

_**3.04 Neue Machtverhältnisse**_

Fast lautlos zogen sich die STK Truppen auf eine aus ein paar Baumstämmen provisorisch errichtete Brücke über die Schlucht, zurück.

Der Sanitäter von ST22 überprüfte noch kurz den Zustand des Schwerverletzten und ob er noch fest auf die Trage gespannt war, bevor er von zwei weiteren Kommandosoldaten der Kampfschwimmereinheit vorsichtig über die Schlucht getragen wurde.

Ein paar Pioniere hatten eine provisorische Brücke aus ein paar Bäumen über die Schlucht gebaut, um sich nicht beim Vorrücken und beim Rückzug jedes Mal an einem Seil über die Schlucht zu hangeln oder außen herum laufen zu müssen.

Als gerade die Nachhut die Brücke überquert hatte, hallte das Bellen von Bluthunden durch den hügeligen Wald.

Einer der Pioniere zückte einen Fernzünder und betätigte ihn.

Eine kleine Sprengladung, die an der Unterseite der Baumstämme angebracht worden war, explodierte und zerfetzte das Holz in der Mitte, so dass mehrere Splitter durch die Luft flogen.

Einer der Bluthunde, der als erster die Fährte bis zur Schlucht verfolgt hatte, wurde von einem der größeren Splitter durchbohrt und war auf der Stelle tot.

Zügig, aber vorsichtig, rückten die STK Einheiten weiter in Richtung Sternentor vor.

Sie hatten es fast erreicht, als es plötzlich angewählt wurde.

Oberst Reinhardt rannte schnell zum DHD und versuchte noch zum RU1 Stützpunkt raus zu wählen, doch da aktivierte sich schon das Tor.

Reinhardt drehte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte hinter die Baumlinie der Lichtung, an der sich schon der Rest versteckt und verschanzt hatte.

Der Oberst sprang gerade hinter einen Baum, als auch schon die ersten Gestalten durch das Tor kamen.

Zuerst atmeten alle auf, als sie erkannten, dass es sich um keine Jaffa handelten, doch die Freude weilte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick und alle wünschten sich es wären Jaffas gewesen, die durch das Tor gestapft waren. Es hätte die Sache ungemein vereinfacht. Jaffas hätte man kurzen beseitigt und wäre dann heimgekehrt , doch dem war leider nicht so.

„Colonel Reynolds, ihr Team wird hier mit mir auf die Einheiten der so legendären Schatten warten, SG 5 und 6 sollen die Umgebung auskundschaften.", schallte die Stimme einer Frau über die Lichtung.

„Ihr habt die Lady gehört, SG 5 und 6 ausschwärmen und die Umgebung ausspähen, der Rest in Verteidigungsposition um das Tor gehen.", befahl Colonel Reynolds, Teamleiter von SG 3.

Es waren drei Einheiten des SGC und eine Frau, so wie es unglaublicher Weise aussah, in Kostüm erschienen.

„_Die haben gerade noch gefehlt.",_ dachte sich Reinhardt und flüsterte in sein Funkgerät: „Alle, die keine Tarnfarbe im Gesicht haben Masken aufsetzen und die sichtbar getragenen Waffen mit Tarnstofffetzen maskieren. Entfernt eure Flaggen- und Truppabzeichen von euren Westen.

Dann in Kolonnen - Formation in Richtung Sternentor. Keiner reagiert auf die SG-Teams oder die Dame in der etwas unpraktischen Kleidung.

Coutard sie wählen den RU Stützpunkt an."

Reinhardt packte sein in Lumpen eingewickeltes G36, stellte es auf Zat'n'ktel Einzelschuss und gab der Kolonnen den Befehl zum Abmarsch.

SG 5 zuckte zusammen und erhob seine Waffen als die ersten STK Soldaten hinter einem großen Baum hervor kamen.

Ohne die SGCler zu beachten, ohne dem Zucken eines Gesichtsmuskels, ohne den erhobenen Gewehren Beachtung zu schenken, gingen sie an ihnen vorbei.

„Eine Gruppe von Bundsoldaten ist auf dem Weg zum Tor. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie Verletzte evakuieren.", funkte der Major von SG 5.

„Wie weit sind sie noch weg?", fragte Reynolds.

„Sie laufen gerade an uns vorbei.", antwortete der Major, ihnen ungläubig nachstarrend.

Reynolds, der in die andere Richtung geschaut hatte, drehte sich um und starrte Reinhardt direkt in die Augen.

Der blieb fünf Meter vor ihm stehen und starrte zurück.

Hinter ihm begann Coutard raus zu wählen.

„Hallo, ich bin Elizabeth Weir, Leiterin des SGC. Ich bin hier um mit ihnen diplomatische Beziehungen aufzunehmen.", sagte sie zu Coutard und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Da sind sie bei uns an der falschen Adresse.", sagte Reinhardt ruhig.

Weir drehte sich um und starrte ihm auf dessen Hinterkopf.

„An wen sollte ich mich dann wenden?", fragte sie.

„An niemanden. Wir wenden uns an sie, wenn die Zeit reif ist und ihr Planet und dessen Regierungen für die Bedingungen für ein Bündnis bereit sind.", antwortete Reinhard, weiter mit Reynolds das „Starrduell" ausführend.

Mit dem üblichen „Kawoosch" öffnete sich das Sternentor.

Der komplette Trupp verschwand durch das Tor.

„Ich rate ihnen uns nicht zu folgen, allein schon wegen ihrer unpassenden Kleidung.", sagte Reinhardt, bevor er im Ereignishorizont verschwand.

Weir starrte ihm nach.

_**SGC-Krankenhaus; Colorado Springs**_

Mitchell rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl durch die Gänge. Ok, eigentlich wurde er geschoben, von der sehr attraktiv aussehenden Krankenschwester.

Er kam gerade von der Reha.

Das Erste was ihm auffiel, als er in sein Zimmer geschoben wurde, war, dass sein Nachbarbett leer war.

Nur ein Haufen abgezogener Bettwäsche erinnerte an seine Bettnachbarin.

„Wissen sie was mit meiner Zimmergenossin passiert ist?", fragte er die Krankenschwester.

„Sie wurde gerade zum Heimtransport fertig gemacht. Einer der Lazarettflieger, der Verwundete aus dem Irak heimgeflogen hat, nimmt sie zurück nach Europa. Soviel ich weis, wird sie nach Rammstein geflogen, von wo einem ihrer französischen Lazaretttransporter übernommen wird."

Mitchell erinnerte sich an das einzige richtige Gespräch, dass sie kurz bevor er zu seiner Krankengymnastik gegangen war.

„_Du bist also __einer__ der Piloten__,__ die uns von den Europäern zu Hilfe geschickt wurden.", sagte __Mitchell__, während er mit einem Rollstuhl um die Trennwand herum __fuhr._

_Sie schaute ihn an und antwortete mit einem kurzen__,__ schwachen Nicken._

„_Und wie heißt __denn__ unsere Johanna von Orléans__, __wenn man fragen darf?"_

„_Judith.", krächzte sie mit schwacher Stimme._

„_Cameron __Mitchell__.", erwidert er und fuhr fort:_

„_Ich muss mich wohl __bei dir bedanken__, dass__du __meinen __Hintern__ gerettet __hast__."_

„_Gern geschehen."_

„_Dein __Akzent klingt weder französisch noch britisch, auch wenn er kaum auffällt. Eher wie schweizer Dialekt ."_

„_Ich komme aus Strasbourg, das liegt direkt an der Deutsch-Französischen Grenze__.__Ich __bin__ zweisprachig__ aufgewachsen.", __erklärte__ Judith._

„Colonel?"

Mitchell wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen.

„Sie haben Besuch.", lächelte ihn eine Krankenschwester an.

_**RU Stützpunkt**_

In dem einsamen schneebedeckten Tal aktivierte sich das Sternentor und ein MALP kam durch.

Das Tor blieb noch einen kurzen Moment aktiviert und schloss sich danach wieder.

Kaum hatte es sich geschlossen, durchbrachen mehrere weiße Gestalten in Thermoanzügen die Schneedecke und richteten sich auf.

Sie beäugten das MALP sehr unzufrieden.

„So wie es Aussieht hat es Frau Dr. Weir nicht lassen können.", funkte einer: „Wir haben hier ein MALP. Warten auf Anweisungen."

„Löscht alle Aufzeichnung bis zur Abschaltung des Tores und legt dann ein Standbild ein. Ich will nicht, dass es aus Versehen einen Trupp aufschnappt, der die Notfalladresse angewählt hat."

„Habe verstanden. Torsicherheitstrupp Ende."

_**SGC**_

Es herrschte ein riesiges Durcheinander und große Aufregung im Stargate Commando.

Erst war Dr. Elizabeth Weir einfach zu einem spontanen außerplanetarischen Einsatz aufgebrochen, der offiziell gar nicht stattfinden durfte. Dann hatten sich auch noch während ihrer Abwesenheit die Goa'uld Systemlords gemeldet, um einen Verhandlungstermin festzulegen.

Kaum hatte sich das Tor wieder abgeschaltet gehabt, als auch schon die Frau Dr. zurück kam und befahl ein MALP zu einem unwirklichen und unbewohnbaren Planeten zu senden, auf den schon mehrfach Teams entsannt worden waren um nach dem dort vermuteten Bundstützpunkt zu suchen.

Nachdem die MALP-Kamera und Sensoren nur einen Schneesturm von allerbester Qualität eingefangen hatten, hatte sie den Befehl gegeben, dass man sich auf die Verhandlungen vorbereiten sollte und war in ihrem Büro verschwunden nicht ohne vorher noch nach Dr. Jackson zu rufen.

Der hetzte durch die Gänge in denen das reinste Chaos herrschte.

Als Daniel um die letzte Ecke schoss, wäre er beinahe mit einem Sanitäter Team mit Trage zusammen gestoßen, welches gerade Siler aus dem Torraum trug, der bei Instandhaltungsarbeiten einen Stromschlag bekommen hatte, zwei Meter durch die Luft geflogen war und schließlich mit dem Hinterkopf eine Betonwand geküsst hatte.

Daniel blieb vor der Bürotür des SGC-Leiters stehen und klopfte.

Auf ein „Herein" das aus dem Büro kam betrat er den Raum.

„Ah, Dr. Jackson. Gut, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich wollte mich mit ihnen über das Treffen mit den Systemlords beraten und da sie der Beste auf dem Gebiet der Goa'uld Politik sind und der Rest von SG1 immer noch in Antarktika ist..."

"_**Daniel Jackson**__**"**__**; Schiff des Oberkommandierenden der Asgard Flotte**_

Thor war wenige Stunden, nachdem er die Überlebenden der Besatzung der Sleipnir im STK Krankenhaus abgeliefert hatte wieder in der Umlaufbahn des blauen Planeten erschienen und schwebte nun neben dem Bundkreuzer Mjölnir.

Vier Gestalten wurden mit dem Asgardtransporter auf die Brücke der Schiffes transportiert.

„Seid gegrüßt.", schallte eine Stimme durch den Raum.

„Thor!?!", seufzte Major Samantha Carter, die sich als erste von dem Schock, plötzlich wegtransportiert zu werden, erholt hatte.

„Schön euch wieder zu sehen, Major Carter, Teal'c, Oberst Herzog, Oberleutnant Weber.", begrüßte sie Thor.

„Ebenso.", erwiderte Alina, worauf ein „In der Tat.", von Teal'c folgte.

„Guten Tag Thor. Hast du deine Hausschlüssel bei uns vergessen oder was für einen Grund hat es, dass du uns so bald wieder beehrst. Nicht dass wir deine Gesellschaft nicht schätzen würden, aber ich dachte du wärst im Moment mit deinem kleinen Käfer - Problem beschäftigt.", fragte Herzog.

„Ich bin wegen des Käferproblems so schnell zurück gekehrt.", antworte Thor: „Wir hatten eure Idee auch für Halla übernommen, nur das wir die Sonne des Systems zu einem Schwarzen Loch kollabieren liesen. Aus technischen Gründen war das zeitgleiche Zünden der Fusionsbomben im Zeiterweiterungsfeld nicht möglich.

Einige der Replikatoren sind dem Zeiterweiterungsfeld entkommen, bevor sie in das Schwarze Loch gesaugt wurden. Die entkommenen Replikatoren haben den Schiffscomputer infiltriert und somit die Lage unserer neuen Kolonie Orilla erfahren Die Asgardflotte war in der Lage das Replikatorenschiff zu zerstören, allerdings haben ein paar der Replikatorentrümmer den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre überstanden und haben sich auf Orilla vermehrt."

„Und was machst du dann hier?", fragte Alina Weber.

„Thor hofft mit dem Antikerwissen in Jacks, äh Colonel O'Neills Kopf einen Weg zu finden die Replikatoren zu bekämpfen.", sagte Sam, mit immer noch leicht geröteten Augen.

Sie musste neben Jacks Stasiskammer geweint haben.

Mit dem typischen Aufleuchten erschien Jack in einer Asgardstasiskammer, auf die sich Oberst Herzog gerade gesetzt hatte. Der Oberst sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf.

„Aber das Einklinken in ein Gehirn eines in Stasis befindlichen Menschen muss doch gefährlich sein, oder?", fragte Sam.

„In der Tat birgt dieser Vorgang einige Risiken, da er nur mit einem aktiven Gehirn durchgeführt werden kann und somit der zerstörerische Prozess in O'Neills Kopf aus der Erstarrung der Stasis geholt wird."

„Das kannst du nicht einfach so machen, nach alledem was er für euch, was er für uns und die Galaxie getan hat."

„Major Carter, ich denke O'Neill wäre damit einverstanden das Risiko einzugehen.", warf Teal'c ein.

„Aber trotzdem…", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Hallo, kann mich jemand hören?", unterbrach sie Jacks Stimme, die durch den Raum schallte.

„Laut und deutlich. O'Neill, dein Verstand ist mit dem Schiffscomputer verbunden worüber du mit uns kommunizierst", sagte Thor.

„Echt? Cool, ich kann so ziemlich alles machen, was ich will?!", erwiderte Jack, worauf die Lichter aus und an gingen.

„O'Neill.", sagte Thor mit einer vorwurfsvollen Stimme, soweit das bei einem Asgard ging.

„Schon gut.

Ach Sam, danke für deinen Einsatz für mein Wohlergehen, aber die anderen haben in dem Punkt recht.", sagte Colonel Jack O'Neill.

„Woher…", weiter kam sie nicht.

„Der Schiffscomputer hat die Unterhaltung aufgezeichnet.", unterbrach sie Jack.

„O'Neill, wir müssen uns beeilen, dein Zustand verschlimmert sich. Wir haben dich an den Computer geschalten um…", auch Thor wurde von Jack unterbrochen.

„…eine Waffe gegen die Replikationen zu finden.", ergänzte der: „Ich bin schon dabei."

Thors Schiff beschleunigte, um in den Hyperraum zu gehen, doch nichts geschah.

Das Hyperraufenster schloss sich, ohne dass das Schiff im Hyperraum verschwand.

„Oh verdammt.", schallte Jacks Stimme durch den Raum bevor überhaupt jemand realisiert hatte was gerade geschehen war.

„Was war das?", fragte Herzog.

„Thor, du solltest dein Schiff von Schädlingen befreien bevor du zur Erde kommst. Ein paar Replikatoren haben den Hyperraumantrieb lahm gelegt."

„Kannst du eine der mit der Nummer 12 von der Mjölnir her transportieren?", fragte Herzog.

„Ja", antwortete Thor nur und fast gleichzeitig erschien ein Zylnder, der mit einem lauten Knall umkippte.

Der Oberst rollte mit Alina den Zylinder ein Stück, so dass eine der abnehmbaren Deckplatten oben war.

Schnell öffnete er eine kleine Klappe an der Seite und gab einen Zahlencode auf die darunter liegende Tastatur.

Der Versorgungsbehälter sprang auf und mehrere Waffen kamen zum Vorschein.

Der Oberst langte hinein und reichte Teal'c ein SPAS 12 Schrotgewehr sowie einen Munitionsgürtel, schnappte sich dann selbst einen und verließ den Raum mit Sam und Aline, welche sich mit MP7 bewaffnet hatten, sowie Teal'c im Schlepptau.

_**Konferenzraum; SGC**_

„Das ist völlig absurd.", erwiderte Lord Yu aggressiv auf Dr. Weir's Forderung, Baal's Territorien und Armeen zu übernehmen für den Fall, dass die Tauri ihn für die Systemlords aus dem Weg räumten.

„Wir müssen die anderen Systemlords von euren Forderungen in Kenntnis setzen.", sagte Camulus nach einer Weile.

„Das lässt sich sicher arrangieren.", meinte Weir: „Bitte folgen sie mir."

Sie waren gerade aufgestanden, als eine außerplanmäßige Aktivierung einging.

„Tok'ra Identifikationscode.", kam von Walter.

„Iris öffnen.", befahl , hinter der Camulus, Yu und Amaterasu standen.

Durch das Tor kam eine Person in Tok'rafeldkleidung, gefolgt von zwei vermummten Typen in den selben Uniformen wie sie das Team der Schatten getragen hatte, als sie ihnen vor ein paar Stunden begegnet waren.

Einer trug eine Trage bei sich.

„Bereitet eure Nachricht vor, ich werde gleich zurück sein.", sagte Weir zu den Abgesandten der Systemlords, zu denen sich Daniel gesellte, der geraden den Kontrollraum betrat.

„Es ist uns immer eine Ehre die Tok'ra auf der Erde zu begrüßen, doch es ist der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt.", begrüßte Weir den Tok'ra.

„Ich bin nur der Verbindungsmann und nicht als offizieller Abgesandter der Tok'ra zu betrachten. Wir sind hier um ihre Kameradin zurück zu holen.", womit er auf die beiden mit Sturmhauben verwies.

„Aber…", setzte Weir an, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Das ist keine Bitte oder ein Verhandlungspunkt."

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass sie nicht transportfähig ist.", erwiderte Weir.

„Das ist ebenfalls eine meiner Aufgaben, sie für den Abtransport bereit zu machen."

Man konnte das mentale Aufgeben Weirs Gesichtsausdruck förmlich ansehen. Sie wusste wann sie auf verlorenem Posten stand.

Sie wies den Dreien den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation.

Als sie am Kontrollraum vorbei kamen, gab es einen Schrei, das Aufblitzen von zwei kleinen Stabwaffensalven und den dumpfen Aufprall von Camulus, der von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren zu Boden geworfen und entwaffnet wurde.

„Sanitäter!", schrie Daniel reflexartig auf und Amaterasu und Yu schauten verdutzt aus der Wäsche.

Keiner hatte damit gerechnet.

Camulus hatte, als er die ankommenden Gäste gesehen hatte, heimlich eine Zatarcwaffe an die Hand gesteckt und gewartet, bis er auf diese ein freies Schussfeld hatte.

Doch erstaunlicher Weise, hatte er nicht auf den Tok'ra gefeuert, sondern auf die beiden Bundsoldaten.

Die beiden Miniaturstabwaffensalven waren in die Brust und in den Bauch der beiden Vermummten geschossen, doch diese standen noch zum Erstaunen aller und zeigten keine Zeichen der lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen die eine solche Waffe normalerweise verursachte.

„Ihr elenden Missgeburten des Netu habt einen Großteil meiner Flotte vernichtet.", schrie Camulus, der, zwei bullige Sicherheitsoffiziere auf sich, immer noch am Boden lag.

Doktor Fraiser kam mit einem Sanitäterteam im Schlepptau angerannt.

„Wer ist verletzt?", fragte sie und wollte schon zu dem am Boden liegenden Camulus gehen, als einer der beiden Vermummten zu ihr sagte: „Dr. Jackson hier hat fälschlicher Weise angenommen wir seien dank Lord Camulus' Aktion verletzt. Dem ist nicht so.

Wir würden nun gerne unsere Mitstreiterin sehen."

In den Augen der Systemlords und Yus Begleiter war Furcht zu sehen. Wie konnten diese Gestalten mit ebenso primitiv aussehender Ausrüstung wie die der Tauri den Beschuss ohne einen Kratzer überstehen?

Fraiser schaute kurz verdutzt, doch Dr. Weirs zustimmendes Nicken deutete den Dreien an ihr zu folgen.

„_Ein Glück, __dass __er nur auf unsere Sicherheitswesten geschossen hat.", _schoss es einem der Bundsoldaten durch den Kopf: _„Hätte er etwas anderes als unsere mit Keramik verstärkten Sicherheitswesten getroffen würden wir vermutlich ausblutend neben ihm liegen."_

„Ihr habt einen der Schatten in dieser Basis?", schrie Camulus empört: „Ich verlange die sofortige Auslieferung. Die Schatten haben uns ohne Provokation angegriffen."

„Sie haben hier nichts zu verlangen. Ich stelle sie hiermit unter Arrest wegen Nichtbeachtung der Verhandlungsbedingungen und zweifach versuchten Mordes.", erwiderte Weir eiskalt.

Camulus lief dabei ein Schauern den Rücken hinunter.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!?!", entwich es ihm halblaut.

„Sein sie froh, dass wir sie nicht gleich dem Bund ausliefern!"

„DAS würden sie nicht machen!", schrie er nun entsetzt.

„Das würden wir sehr wohl. Sie haben eine Delegation einer mit uns nicht verbündeten Partei auf unserem Territorium angegriffen. Bevor wir die Verantwortung auf uns laden und deren Vergeltung auf uns ziehen, werden wir sie ausliefern.

Sergeant führen sie ihn ab."

_**Krankenstation; SGC**_

„Sieht so aus, als ob ich sie verlassen werde Dr.", sagte die verletzte Bundsoldatin, als der Tok'ra mit den beiden STK-Sanitäter mit Dr. Fraiser an ihr Bett traten.

Fraiser war erst etwas irritiert, da ihre Patientin weit davon entfernt war transportfähig zu sein, doch als der Tok'ra ein Goa'uld Heilgerät hervorholte nickte sie verständnisvoll: „Sie waren einer der am schnellsten abgewickelten Fälle den ich je hatte."

Der Tok'ra begann sofort mit der Behandlung mit der Heilspange.

Nach zehn Minuten beendete er die Behandlung und wandte sich an Fraiser: „Ich habe die kritischen Verletzungen so weit behandelt, dass sie transportfähig ist. Zur vollständigen Genesung sind mehrere Behandlungen nötig, da die Verletzungen sehr vielfältig und kompliziert sind."

Dr. Fraiser nickte während der Tok'ra Sanitäter ihr anhand einer der Röntgenaufnahmen zeigte welche Verletzungen er behandelt hatte.

Die Soldatin wollte schon aus dem Krankenbett hüpfen doch sie wurde von einem der beiden Bundsanitäter, auf den Wink des Tok'ra, zurück gehalten.

„Das war keine ambulante Behandlung. Sie sind zum Transport fähig, mehr aber nicht.", sagte einer der Bundsoldaten.

Vorsichtig aber zügig wurde sie auf die mitgebrachte Trage verfrachtet und mit Gurten festgebunden.

Dann verließen sie die Krankenstation.

_**Asgardflottenführungsschiff "Daniel Jackson"**_

Sie waren sofort in Richtung Ida abgeflogen, sobald der Hyperraumantrieb repariert worden war. Zum einen, um die bereits verlorene Zeit wieder gut zu machen und zum anderen um, für den Fall, dass die Replikatoren die _Daniel Jackson_ kapern würden, so weit wie möglich von der Erde weg zu reparierte die immer noch beschädigten Systeme, während Colonel O'Neill wieder das Basteln an einer Waffe gegen die Replikatoren und der Rest die Jagd auf die verbliebenen Käfer aufgenommen hatte.

„Ich brauch Munition.", sagte Sam, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte und sich eilig ein paar Magazine aus der Versorgungskapsel nahm.

„Sam nehm' lieber die.", schallte Jacks Stimme durch den Raum, während sich gleichzeitig eine eigenartige Waffe neben Sam auf einem Sockel in einem gleißenden Licht erschien.

„Thor, ich bin fertig."

„Ich werde nun das Wissen der Antiker aus deinem Gehirn entfernen.", erwiderte Thor.

Die Kapsel fuhr auf und Jack richtete sich auf: „Oh man, das ist vielleicht ein Kater."

„Die Schmerzen im Kopf werden bald verschwinden.", erklärte Thor.

Auf einmal gab es einen Aufschrei, gefolgt von einem heftigen Schlag gegen Thors Konsole und etwas das daran herunter rutschte.

Thor lehnte sich über seine Konsole um zusehen was gerade dagegen gekracht war und erblickte Sam Blut überströmt an der Konsole liegend, mit einem Replikatorkäfer auf ihrer Brust, der ihr die vorderen Beine in die Halsschlagadern gerammt hatte.

Der Käfer zog blitzschnell seine Glieder aus Sams Körper und sprang senkrecht nach oben, direkt auf Thors Kopf zu.

Eine Welle aus Energie schoss über den Replikator hinweg und pulverisierte ihn.

Thor schloss reflexartig sein Augen vor dem auf ihn zuschießenden Replikatorstaub.

Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er Jack über Sam kniend und die verwundeten Arterien zudrücken, während er den eben eingeatmeten Replikatorstaub auf Jack hustete.

Jack packte Sam sofort und legte sie vorsichtig in die Kapsel aus der er gerade selbst gestiegen war.

Diese begann sofort automatisch zu arbeiten.

„Geh nicht Sam. Bitte nicht, nicht jetzt!"

„O'Neill, der Heilungsprozess wird erfolgreich sein.", beruhigte ihn Thor.

Jack sah dankbar zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe mit den Plänen der Anti-Replikatorenwaffe eine größere Version entworfen. Diese wird gerade in die Systeme der Daniel Jackson integriert."

Der Rest betrat gerade den Raum.

„Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht.", sagte Alina.

„Ähm, warst nicht du gerade in der Kammer gelegen?", fragte Herzog Jack der über dieser hing und etwas zu Sam murmelte.

Er schaute mit traurigen Augen auf, blickte irritiert durch den Raum und machte die Sicht auf Sam in der Kapsel frei.

Dem Oberst entwich nur ein leises „Oh".

Jacks Blick blieb an Teal'c hängen: „Teal'c, was sollen die Haare?"

Der schaute ihn nur schräg und grinsend an.

Die Daniel Jackson kam aus dem Hyperraum und schwenkte in den Orbit von Orilla ein.

Auf dem Schirm erschien ein Asgard.

„Aegir, es ist schön dich wohl auf zu sehn. Wie ist die Lage.", begrüßte ihn Thor.

„Die Replikatoren sind auf dem Planeten gelandet und haben sich vermehrt. Sie stoßen immer weiter in Richtung des Hauptcomputerkerns der Kolonie vor. Wir haben bereits begonnen den Geist der Vorfahren zu evakuieren, aber wir haben einfach zu wenig Kapazitäten in den Schiffscomputern und die Zeit reicht nicht aus."

„Thor.", sagte Jack nur und erhob die von ihm gebaute Anti-Replikatorwaffe.

Sie wurden in einen Wald, geradewegs vor die anrückende Käferwelle, transportiert und sofort begannen sie mit dem Tontauben schießen.

„Haltet.", schallte ein Stimme durch den Wald, worauf alle erstarrten, sogar die Käfer.

Hinter einem Baum kam Fünfter hervor: „Hört auf meinen Kindern weh zu tun."

„Solange deine 'Kinder' angreifen und ganze Völker vernichten, werden wir nicht aufhören.", erwiderte Jack.

Fünfter schaute drein, als ob er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, was Jack ihm gerade vorgeworfen hatte.

„Ihr lenkt mich ab, um eine Waffe laden zu können, die uns zerstören wird.", sagte er einen kurzen Augenblick ungläubig.

„Überraschung! Wir schauen nicht untätig bei der Vernichtung der Rasse der Asgards zu, sondern halten euch auf.", erwiderte Herzog in einem übertrieben ernsten Ton.

„O'Neill ich starte jetzt die Waffe.", kam Thors Stimme aus dessen Funkgerät.

„Ihr werdet uns nicht vernichten.", sagte Fünfter.

„Von was träumst du Nachts?", warf ihm Alina an den Kopf.

„Sie hat mich verraten."

„Wer hat dich verraten?", fragte Herzog.

„Sie wird an meine Stelle treten und dann werdet ihr euch wünschen, ihr hättet mich nicht ausgelöscht."

„Von wem redest du?"

„O'Neill, einige Replikatoren haben sich zusammengeschlossen und versuchen zu fliehen.", funkte Thor erneut.

„Sie …", seufzte Fünfter und schaute dem durch die Wolken verschwindenden Replikatorenschiff nach wie ein verliebter Narr.

O'Neill setzte an und schoss mit seiner Antireplikatorenwaffe dem Schiff hinter her.

Er traf zwei der rechten Beine des käferförmigen Schiffes, die zu Staub zerfielen.

Wie als ob es Schlagseite hätte veränderte sich sein Kurs leicht nach rechts und es steuerte nun nicht mehr direkt den Weltraum an.

Die Welle der Antireplikatorenwaffe der Daniel Jackson schoss über die Oberfläche des Planeten wie ein Zunami.

Kurz bevor sie das beschädigte Replikatorenschiff erreichte sprang diese in den Hyperraum.

Die vier Tauri wurde von gleißendem Licht eingehüllt und fanden sich auf der Daniel Jackson wieder.

„Ich kann keine Anzeichen von weiteren Replikatoren auf der Oberfläche von Orilla erkennen.", sagte Thor: „Abgesehen von dem Replikatorenblock der entkommen ist, wurden alle zerstört."

Ein Stöhnen drang an Jacks Ohr und er drehte sich zur Kapsel um.

Diese war offen und Sam saß auf ihren linken Arm gestützt da und strich sich mit dem rechten über dem Kopf: „Oh man, dröhnt mir der Kopf. Was ist passiert?"

Jack rannte sofort zu ihr und stützte sie und nahm sie in die Arme: „Wir haben die Replikatoren in die Flucht geschlagen und du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück zu Erde, Sam schlief und der Rest saß gemütlich zusammen, redete und lachte.

Jack kam zu Thor der an seiner Konsole arbeitete.

„Thor hast du mal kurz Zeit?"

„Ich bin immer für einen taktischen Ratschlag oder Frage offen.", antwortete der Asgard.

„Es ist nichts in der Richtung. Es ist etwas Privates."

Der Asgard blinzelte.

„Könntet du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

_**Kapelle des STK; Erde**_

In einer kleinen Kapelle die von einem Wald umgeben war, drängten sich die Leute nur so.

Sie hätte auch mitten in Minnesota stehen können, es hätte nicht anders ausgesehen.

Da sie im Sperrgebiet des Stützpunktes lag, zu dem auch das STK gehörte, war der Wald unberührt.

Am Altar stand ein Mann mittleren Alters mit ergrauten Haaren.

Er, dessen Gesicht vom grimmigen Schauen schon leicht faltig geworden war, lächelte glücklich.

Eine Frau in einem weißen Brautkleid mit Schleppe, wurde von einem Mann in der Uniform eines Major General hereingeführt.

Sie strahlte vor Glück.

Der General blieb neben der vordersten Bankreihe stehen und setzte sich während die Braut den letzen Schritt zum Altar machte und dann neben dem Graufuchs im Anzug stand.

Es gab einen hellen Blitz und eine kleine nackte graue Gestalt erschien.

Ein paar der Gäste erschraken.

Thor begann sofort und ohne Umschweife: „Wir sind Hier und Heute zusammen gekommen, um den Bund fürs Leben zwischen zwei Menschen zu schließen.

Samantha Carter willst du mit Jonathan J. O'Neill den ewigen Bund eintreten?"


	5. Die erstarrte Stadt

_**Die erstarrte Stadt**_

Es war finsterste Nacht.

Eine junge Frau mit zerzausten Haaren saß am Laptop und tippte müde auf der Tastatur herum, nur vom Bildschirm des Laptops beleuchtet.

Sie versuchte nun schon seit Tagen die verschlüsselten Dateien zu knacken.

Alles hatte sie versucht, von Dechiffrierungsprogrammen über Hintertüren, ja sogar herum probieren.

Nichts.

Rein gar nichts hatte auch nur den Ansatz eines Erfolgs gezeigt.

„Komm' zurück ins Bett Schatz."

Sie zuckte zusammen.

In der Tür direkt neben ihrem Schreibtisch war ihr Freund Erich erschienen.

„Gleich. Ich hab' nur eben die Laborergebnisse zu einem unserer vielversprechendsten Fundstücke bekommen. Wenn ich es durch hab' komm ich."

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Erich wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Seit fast zwei Jahren arbeitete ihr Freund nun für das Außenministerium als Kulturexperte und sie wusste immer noch nicht was er genau machte. Die meiste Zeit konnte sie ihn nicht erreichen und wusste nicht einmal wo er sich aufhielt.

Gelegentlich rief er sie an, doch meist waren diese Anrufe nur kurz, da er entweder einen Berg von Arbeit zu tun hatte, wie er behauptete, oder sein Team irgendwohin flog.

Seit dem Tag, an dem ihr/sein alter Mentor auf ihrer gemeinsamen Ausgrabungsstätte aufgetaucht war und ihm/ihr einen Job angeboten hatte, war alles, und vor allem Erich, so anders und unwirklich geworden.

Er kam nur noch recht selten nach Hause und hin und wieder mit Verletzungen. Einmal hatte er an seinem Arm starke Verbrennung gehabt, die angeblich von einem Triebwerkestrahl eines Learjets stammten, in den er ungeschickterweise seinen Arm gehalten hatte.

Sie war seine elenden Ausreden satt.

Dann hatte sie auf seinem Laptop eine verschlüsselte Datei mit einem merkwürdigen Absender im Posteingang gefunden.

Nach einigen Nachforschungen hatte sie ihn einem zuordnen können, sowie einige der verschickten Kopien an Militärs und Wissenschaftler aus verschiedenen europäischen Ländern.

Da kam ihr eine Idee.

Einer ihrer Schulfreunde hatte IT studiert und arbeitete nun für einen US Konzern im Bereich Verschlüsselungen und Programme für Flugzeuge. Auf die Frage, an welchen Flugzeugen er denn jetzt genau mitgearbeitet habe, hatte er geantwortet, dass er sie töten müsste, wenn er ihr das verriet.

Schnell tippte sie eine E-Mail herunter und steckte die Datei in den Anhang.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann war sie hochgeladen. Sie adressierte die Mail an .com und schon war die E-Mail gesendet.

Zufrieden ging sie in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer und legte sich zufrieden lächelnd ins Bett neben ihn. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und er legte sofort den Arm um sie.

Sie war gerade am wegdösen, da schlich sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihre Gedanken.

Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Ging es in einer Beziehung nicht eben darum dem anderen zu vertrauen, egal ob er einem etwas nicht erzählte oder immer wieder auswich, wenn man danach fragte?

Mit den Zweifeln in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrend schlief sie langsam ein.

_**PX243 803**_

ST2 schlug sich als Vorhut durch das Dickicht des Dschungels, der die Region um das Sternentor umwucherte.

Sie war auf einer Mission um ein Energiesignatur zu untersuchen, die eine Aufklärungsdrohne aus ein paar überwucherten Ruinen inmitten des Urwalds aufgefangen hatte war. Da sie keinen eigenen Archäologen hatten, begleitete sie Dr. Wasner.

Stabshauptmann Svenson schlug auf eine im Weg hängende Kletterpflanze ein, worauf diese wie ein Vorhang zu Boden fiel.

Svenson fiel die Kinnlade herunter und er blieb abrupt stehen.

Major Obuchi, der sich gerade mit Oberst Herzog unterhielt, lief geradewegs in den Hauptmann.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen?", fauchte der Major.

Er war ST2 zugeteilt worden, da dies mit drei Mann unterbesetzt war.

Seit dem Tod von Tanja Becker hatte Herzog sich ewig gegen eine Aufstockung gewehrt. Keiner der Kandidaten schien ihm geeignet für seinen Trupp.

Für außerplanetarische Einsätze wurde ihnen immer nur temporär ein Sanitäter zugewiesen, der danach auch immer heilfroh war wieder zu seinem Trupp oder zur STK Sondereinsatzkompanie zurückzukehren.

Schließlich hatte General Seibold sich durchgesetzt und ihm den Japaner zugeteilt.

Obuchi sah nun weshalb der Stabshauptmann so plötzlich stehen geblieben war.

Sie blickten auf eine Ruinenstadt herab deren Ausmaß weit aus größer war, als es die Luftbilder vermuten hatten lassen.

„Vom Stil der Bauten her ähnelt es den Ruinenstädten der Maharajas in Indien. Ich vermute, dass es sich um eine Siedlung von Menschen handelt.", sagte Dr. Wasner, der aufgeschlossen hatte und nun nach Luft ringend und sich Luft zufächernd neben ihnen stand.

„Eher die von Affen.", meinte Herzog: „Ich halt' schon mal Ausschau nach King Louie."

Vorsichtig begannen sie den Abstieg in die Senke, in die die Stadt gebaut worden war.

_**Manövergelände des STK; militärische Sperrzone**_

Er lag schon seit Stunden auf der Lauer und das einzige was er bisher fotografiert hatte, war ein Oberst gewesen, der das Gelände inspiziert und einige Attrappen aufgestellt hatte.

Seit zwei Jahren ging auf dem ehemaligen US-Stützpunkt etwas Komisches vor sich. Die Ausrüstung und das Personal waren eine sehr seltsame Mischung. Das allein war nichts Ungewöhnliches für ein militärisches Erprobungs-, Entwicklungs- und Forschungszentrum; auch das multinationale Personal war für sich nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Auch die USA brachten die Erfahrungen anderer Militärs in ihren Entwicklungen mit ein, auch wenn diese kein all zu großes Gewicht hatten.

Nein, das Eigenartige an diesem Stützpunkt waren die mysteriösen Todesfälle und die Zahl der Verwundeten, die für Friedenszeiten verdammt hoch waren, die hohen Kosten, die zum Teil sehr gut verschleiert wurden, die Massen an Gütern, die normalerweise nur von Hilfsorganisationen in Krisengebieten der dritten Welt gebraucht wurden, der Energiebedarf, der den von zwei Flugzeugträgern der Nimitz-Klasse überstieg und die Tatsache, dass bei keinem der scheinbar involvierten Länder etwas über diesen Stützpunkt herauszubekommen war.

Es schien fast so, als würden nur die Wachen und eine kleine Instandsetzungseinheit existieren.

Das alles hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des FSB auf diesen Standort der Bundeswehr gezogen und wahrscheinlich auch die der Briten und Amerikaner.

Tatsächlich hatte er zwei Agenten der CIA oder des MI6 vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt, die gemütlichen in einem Van saßen und den Stützpunkt ausspähten.

Und er durfte auf Geheiß seines Vorgesetzten durch die Pampa robben und hoffen, dass er etwas vor die Linse bekam dass das Risiko wert war. Immerhin kroch er gerade über das Erprobungsgelände und so eine Kugel eines Schützenpanzers, die ihr Ziel verfehlte und neben jemandem einschlug, war nicht ohne.

Er erreichte einen Platz mit vielen Garagen. Vor einer stand ein Fahrschulpanzer.

„Schulungspanzer?", hallte es durch den Kopf des FSBler: „Ich dachte der Stützpunkt wäre eine Testanlage und kein Ausbildungszentrum."

Auf einmal gab es Bewegung auf dem Platz. Einige dutzende Soldaten traten an.

Doch etwas war merkwürdig.

Keiner der Soldaten hatte den Elan und Schneit den man von einer ausgebildeten Einheit erwartete, erst recht nicht von diesen Deutschen.

Der Offizier musste die Aufstellung mehrfach verbessern.

Doch dies waren mit Sicherheit keine normalen Rekruten. Der Altersdurchschnitt war zu hoch und ihre allgemeine körperliche Verfassung zu gut.

Was waren sie dann?

Er schaute durch sein Teleobjektiv und visierte die komische Truppe mit seiner Kamera an.

Auch die Gesichter der Soldaten waren eigenartig. Der Anteil derer die garantiert keine westeuropäischen Ahnen hatten war einfach viel zu hoch. Und dann diese eigenartige Tätowierung auf der Stirn.

Was trieben die da?

Die Aufstellung einer Fremdenlegion?

Nein, dann hätten die Rekruten nicht alle dieselben rituellen Symbole auf der Stirn, was auf eine kulturelle Zusammengehörigkeit schließen lies.

Bildeten sie etwa militärische Einheiten für Dritte Welt Länder aus? Es gab in keinem dieser Länder solch eine ethnische Mischung.

Schnell, aber genau machte der alte Scharfschütze, dessen Präzisionsgewehr man gegen eine Kamera mit Teleobjektiv getauscht hatte, ein paar Bilder von den Rekruten und den Ausbildern. Dann passierte es.

Einer der Ausbilder zuckte minimal mit dem Kopf und starrte genau in seine Richtung.

Der FSBler fluchte leise. Der Ausbilder musste ein Reflektieren der Kameralinse gesehen haben.

Vorsichtig verstaute er die Kamera und zog sich langsam und vorsichtig zurück.

Sobald eine Reihe von Bäumen die Sicht versperrte richtet er sich auf und begann zu rennen.

_**PX243 803**_

Sie waren mittlerweile seit einem Tag hier. Das Lager hatten sie auf dem Platz vor dem großen Tempel der Stadt aufgeschlagen.

Dr. Wasner war im Hauptzelt, das voller Karten, Fundstücke und Fotos verschiedener Wandbeschriften von überall aus den Ruinen. Es hatte sich offenbar um ein sehr fortschrittliches Volk gehandelt.

„Dr. Wasner.", kam ein junger Archäologe auf ihn zu. „Wir haben die Tore des Tempels öffnen können ohne größere Schäden anzurichten."

Sie waren auf eine schwere massive Tür gestoßen, die sich nicht öffnen hat lassen, da der Mechanismus blockiert hatte.

„Ich bin gleich da. Keiner geht da hinein bevor ich nicht etwas anderes sage.", erwiderte er.

Hastig packte er seine Ausrüstung zusammen und spurtete aus dem Zelt in Richtung des Tempeleingangs.

Schon von weitem sah er ST2 bereits vor dem nun offenen Tor stehen.

„Doktor, ich weis, dass ich ihnen auf ihrem Gebiet keine Vorschriften machen darf, aber in dem Punkt geht es um ihre Sicherheit und dafür bin ich verantwortlich.", sagte Herzog sofort, als er ihn bemerkte.

Dr. Wasner brummelte griesgrämig etwas Unverständliches in seinen bereits ergrauten Vollbart.

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen.", meinte Herzog nur grinsend und gab seinem Team einen kurzen Wink.

Vorsichtig ging ST2 voran in den Tempel und verschwand aus den, von der Sonne beleuchteten, ersten paar Metern. Dann sah man den Schein ihrer Gewehrlampen fast schon tanzend über den Boden, die Wände und die Decke wandern.

Nachdem sie einige Meter in das Gebäude gegangen waren, folgte ihnen eine Pioniereinheit, die den Zustand des Gemäuers begutachtete, dass diese nicht direkt über ihnen zusammen krachte.

Dr. Wasner folgte ihnen auf den Fersen.

Nach einigen Metern blieb er bereits stehen und nahm eine merkwürdige 2,30 Meter große Statue in Augenschein.

Sie hatte die Grundform eines Menschen, zwei Beine, zwei Arme einen von der Form her ähnlichen Brustkorb und einen Kopf darauf. Doch da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf.

Auf den Schultern standen fast schon elefantenstoßzahnartige Hörner, die sich um den Kopf herum bogen. Dort wo der Mensch Ellenbogen hatte, befanden sich 30 cm lange, sehr spitze Dornen. Die Hände hatten vier plumpe Finger, die Füße drei dicke Zehen wie die einer Echse und das Gesicht war eine so hässliche Fratze, dass sie fast einem schlechten Hollywoodfilm entsprungen sein könnte.

Solche Statuen in allen möglichen Posen und Stellungen hatten sie über die ganze Ruinenstadt verteilt gefunden. Das besondere an dieser war ihre Haltung und Position.

Während alle anderen an die versteinerten Opfer von Pompei erinnerten, die am Boden kauerten und ihre Arme schützend über sich oder kinderartige Stauen neben ihnen hielten, stand diese da wie die Palastwache des Buckingham Palasts.

Sie hielt sogar einen sehr geschickt gearbeiteten Speer in der Hand.

„Dr. Wasner!", schallte es vom Eingang her.

Er zuckte zusammen.

Sein neuer Assistent kam auf ihn zu: „Doktor, die Ergebnisse sind da. Die Statuen bestehen neben einigen anderen Siliziumverbindungen, weitestgehend aus Siliziumdioxid."

„Siliziumdioxid?"

„Ja, es ist in der Glasfertigung im Sand zu finden oder auch in der Rinde mancher Pflanzen, die damit ihr Exoskelett verstärken."

„Silizium… mmh könnte es denn sein… nein, das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich.", redete Dr. Wasner vor sich hin.

„Was meinen sie?"

„Silizium hat ähnliche Eigenschaften wie Kohlenstoff. Es gibt eine Theorie, dass Leben auf Siliziumbasis möglich wäre, was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich ist.", erwiderte er kurz seinem Assistenten und ging dann weiter in den Tempel hinein.

_**STK Manöver und Testgelände**_

Er rannte von Busch zu Busch, von Hügel zu Hügel, jede Deckung ausnutzend.

Endlich erreichte er den Zaun.

Er stockte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Auf der anderen Seite stand der Van mit laufendem Motor. Die Schiebetür stand offen und ein Mann in dunkler unauffälliger Kleidung winkte ihm hastig zu.

Er begann über den Zaun zu klettern.

Er zog seinen Oberkörper über den Zaun und verfing sich mit dem rechten Arm im Stacheldraht am oberen Ende, als er am Bein gepackt wurde.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er zurück auf die andere Seite des Zaunes gezogen. Der Umhängegurt seiner Tasche mit dem Fotoapparat blieb am Stacheldraht hängen.

Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, sprang der Mann in der dunklen Kleidung aus dem Van, schnappte sich die Tasche und hechtete zurück.

Dann fuhren die beiden mysteriösen Männer mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon.

_**PX243 803**_

„Beeindruckend!", das war das Einzige was Wasner's Assistent heraus brachte als sie eine riesige Kammer im Inneren des Tempels betraten.

Die Kammer war rechteckig und etwa sieben Meter hoch, umrandet von einem doppelstöckigen Kreuzgang, der gegenüber der Tür von einer Apsis unterbrochen wurde.

In der Apsis saß eine noch größer Statue im Schneidersitz.

Die Taschenlampen huschten über die Wände wie Spinnen.

Ein Aufschrei durchzuckte die alte Halle, gefolgt von dem Feuern einer vollautomatischen Waffe.

Alle erhoben ihre Waffen und nahmen Verteidigungsstellungen ein.

Als die Waffe verstummte, rückte Oberst Herzog mit seinem Trupp in die Richtung vor, aus der die Schüsse gekommen waren.

Sie fanden einen jungen Feldwebel der Pioniereinheit der mit rauchendem Sturmgewehr erstarrt dastand.

In einer kleinen Nische, die von der Gewehrlampe beleuchtet wurde, befand sich eine Statue, ähnlich der am Eingang, die allerdings nun von 30 Gewehrkugeln zerfetzt worden war.

„Beruhigen sie sich Feldwebel.", ging der Oberst auf den Pionier zu.

Der reagierte erst, als der Oberst ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Leutnant, sie schnappen sich den Feldwebel und bringen ihn ins Freie. Nicht dass er als nächstes anfängt mit Granaten um sich zu werfen."

Dr. Wasner und sein Assistent waren schon in der Apsis und untersuchten die große Statue.

Zu ihren Füßen stand eine Glaskugel mit 1,50 Meter Durchmesser, gefüllt mit hellblau schimmernder Flüssigkeit.

„Fassen sie nichts an!", sagte Wasner scharf zu seinem Assistenten, der gerade den silbernen Rahmen der die Glaskugel hielt, berührt hatte.

„Schon klar.", erwidere dieser.

Er wandte sich von der im Schein der Taschenlampe blau schimmernden Glaskugel nur zögerlich ab und schaute sich weiter um.

Vor der Apsis standen steinerne Wachen die ihm erst nicht aufgefallen waren. Er musste vorhin geradewegs an ihnen vorbei gelaufen sein.

Er lief die beiden Treppenstufen zum etwas niedrigeren Atrium herunter, als eine Stufe nachgab und im Boden verschwand.

Hinter ihm erhellte etwas den Raum in hellblauem Schein.

Er drehte sich um und sah wie die Flüssigkeit in der Glaskugel nun leuchtete.

„Ups!"

„Was haben sie nun wieder angestellt!", schimpfte ihn Wasner.

„Ich bin auf einen Schalter im Boden ....", weiter kam er nicht.

Im Schein der Kugel und seiner Taschenlampe sah er wie sich ein Speer durch den Körper des Doktors bohrte. Er drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Atriums, woher der Speer gekommen war.

Er starrte direkt in die Fratze einer der Statuen, nur dass diese seinen Blick nicht leblos erwiderte, sondern zwei Meter von ihrem Podest entfernt die klauenartigen Hände, die gerade den Speer geworfen hatten, in die Höhe streckte und einen Schrei los lies.

Ringsherum in den Nischen des Kreuzganges erwachten die Statuen zum Leben und wandten sich den Tau'ri zu.

Ein Blitz schoss aus der Speerspitze der zweiten Wache und traf Dr. Wasner's Assistenten mitten in die Brust.

Sein Herz setzte aus und er fiel leblos zu Boden.

ST2 und die verbliebenen Pioniere eröffneten sofort das Feuer.


	6. Tot Geglaubte leben länger

_**3.06 Tot geglaubte Leben länger**_

Ein aufgebrachter Generalmajor spurtete durch die Gänge des Bundhauptquartiers, gefolgt von seinem Adjutanten.

Er ging durch eine unscheinbare Tür und betrat einen Besprechungsraum.

Es waren bereits alle anderen Mitglieder des Verteidigungsstabs des Bundes anwesend.

Er und sein Adjutant setzten sich zu den anderen 16 an den großen runden Tisch.

„Meine Herrn, ich eröffne hiermit diese Notstandssitzung.", fing Général de corps aérien Bernier, Vorsitzender des Verteidigungsstabs, ohne Umschweife an: „Vor etwa zwölf Stunden hat das Forschungsteam des Anikeraußenpostens in Antarktika mehr oder weniger per Zufall den Standort der verlorenen Stadt Atlantis entdeckt; in unserer Nachbargalaxie Pegasus.

Die Leiterin des Außenpostens, Dr. Weir, hat sich ohne große Umschweife sofort die Starterlaubnis für eine Expedition geben lassen.

General O'Neill hat den Start weder verhindern, noch herauszögen können, da Weir ihn mit den Präsidenten Übergangen hat.

Der Präsident hat ihr sofort die volle Verantwortung für die Expedition übertragen.

Dr. Weir befindet sich momentan auf dem Flug von der Antarktis nach Washington und stellt noch die letzten Mitglieder ihres Expeditionsteams zusammen."

„Sie sagten sie ist auf dem Flug nach Washington. Wie kann sie da so schnell ein fast komplettes Expeditionsteam zusammen stellen?", unterbrach ihn Generalmajor Heyerdahl, Leiter der Bundwerften in Grönland.

„Sie hat diese Expedition schon seit sie den Außenposten übernommen hat geplant. In zwei Wochen ist die Abreise."

„Zwei Wochen? Die hat es aber verdammt eilig. So eine Expedition sollte gut geplant werden und das würde mindestens drei Monate bis zu zwei Jahren veranschlagen, je nach dem wie viele Probleme während der Planung auftauchen.", warf Seibold ein: „Man muss die passende Expedition aufstellen, die Ausrüstung beschaffen und die Transporter klar machen. Das _Project Blue Book_ verfügt zur Zeit nur über ein Schiff das die Reise in akzeptabler Zeit meistern würde und das ist für eine solche Expedition zu klein. Außerdem würden sie die Erde damit vermeintlich mindestens sieben bis acht Wochen ungeschützt zurücklassen."

„Die Expedition wird nicht die Prometheus nehmen sondern das Sternentor."

„Sind die verrückt? Ein Wurmloch in eine andere Galaxie kostet immens viel Energie, die durch keines unserer Systeme konstant aufgebracht werden kann. Sie wären in der Galaxie gestrandet.", kam es von Generalmajor Heyerdahl.

„Das ist es ja. Sie wollen das ZPM verwenden, das den Antikeraußenposten mit Energie versorgt."

„Laut meinen Informationen wissen wir nicht wie viel Energie in diesem ZPM noch übrig ist. Es könnte bis oben hin geladen sein oder nur noch ein Rinnsal enthalten.", berichtete Seibold.

„Im Klartext heißt das die spielen Russisch Roulette mit ihrem Nachschub.", warf Heyerdahl ein.

„Ich denke wir sind uns einig. Wir brauchen eine mögliche Rettungs- und Unterstützungsoperation.", stellte Général de corps aérien Bernier fest, worauf ein zustimmendes Raunen und Nicken durch den Raum ging.

„Konteradmiral Heinemann, stellen sie sich einen Planungsstab zusammen und lassen sie Informationen über Atlantis und die Pegasus Galaxie zusammentragen.", fuhr Bernier fort: „Gut, dann kommen wir zum nächsten Tagungspunkt.

Die Ankündigung des Industriellen Alec Colson Beweise zu präsentieren für die Beziehung der Vereinten Staaten und einiger ihrer Verbündeter, mit Außerirdischen.

Wir wissen nicht in wie fern er über das _Projekt Blue Book_, das IOA und ihre Mitgliedsstaaten Bescheid weiß oder ob er nur einige Dossiers abgefangen hat. Deswegen müssen wir vorsichtig vorgehen um nicht am Ende auch noch…"

_**Kleine Wohnung**__**;**__** Berlin**_

Lorena Schulz saß an ihrem Laptop und las eine E-Mail, die sie gerade bekommen hatte.

Hi Lorry,

Schön mal wieder von dir gehört zu haben auch wenn es sehr merkwürdige Umstände sind.

Ich habe die Dateien entschlüsselt, die du mir geschickt hast und auch schon einen Blick hinein geworfen. Tut mir leid, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und außerdem musste ich sicher gehen, dass kein Kauderwelsch herausgekommen ist.

Kleine, ich weiß ja nicht in was dein Freund mit drin steckt, aber was auch immer, es ist groß, verdammt zu groß.

Ich rate dir: Vergiss es!

Du hast keine Vorstellung in was du da hinein gerätst.

Vertraue deinem Freund, er hat seine Gründe nichts zu erzählen und außerdem ist er eidlich dazu verpflichtet. Wenn er es dir erzählen würde, würde er hinter Schloss und Riegel wandern oder komplett verschwinden.

Noch dazu ist die ganze Sache den schlechten Schlaf nicht wert.

Ich habe, seit ich einen Teil gelesen hatte, so schlecht geschlafen wie zu den Zeiten als meine Tochter ihre ersten Zähne bekommen hat.

Naja, es bleibt deine Entscheidung (habe eine Woche für diese Schlussfolgerung gebraucht).

Christian

PS: Für den Fall dass du es liest. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich zuerst nicht glauben, das hab ich auch nicht, aber spätestens morgen wirst du es.

_**Altes verlassenes Lagerhaus; Baltimore; Maryland; USA**_

In der Provisorisch errichteten Einsatzzentrale herrschte ein chaosähnlicher Zustand. Das Einsatzpersonal wurde über die nächsten Aufgaben informiert, während die Operatoren an ihren eilig errichteten Terminals saßen und Informationen für diese beschafften.

Sie waren nun seit einer Woche hinter dem Film her.

Als ob sie im Moment nicht schon genug zu tun hätten. Einerseits mit dem Trust, einigen sozialen Außenseitern, die sich in ihrer Paranoia aus irgendwelchen Vorkommnissen zu 99,99% hirnrissige Verschwörungstheorien ausdachten, die allerdings in den letzten 0,01% irgendwie auf den Bund verwiesen und andererseits mit einem weltverbessernden Milliardär, der sich dem Ausmaß seiner Handlung nicht im Geringsten bewusst war.

Nein, da musste auch noch einer dieser Wodkaholika ein paar Bilder von Jaffas der Schwarzen Jäger auf dem STK Übungsgelände schießen.

„Wie ist der Status unseres ersten Teams, haben sie irgendwelche neuen Informationen?", fragte David Web, Leiter der Einheit.

„Nein, Sir. Sie haben sich noch nicht gemeldet und sind seit 20 Minuten überfällig.", kam es von einem der Operatoren.

„Irgendetwas von ihrem Sicherungsteam?"

„Sie haben keins. Wegen der Überlastung war kein zweites Team zur Verfügung."

„Klinken sie sich in einen der CIA Satelliten ein und geben sie mir ein Bild von ihrer momentanen Position."

„Überwachungssatelliten Uplink in 3... 2... 1... Oh verdammt."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es sind bereits drei Satelliten auf unser Team ausgerichtet. Ein US Airforce, ein CIA und ein Russischer. Die können nicht einmal in der Nase bohren, ohne dass es die mitbekommen."

„Holen sie unser Team da raus! Sofort"

Der Operator nickte und funkte das Außenteam an: „Team Alpha von Fuchsbau kommen."

„Team Alpha, bitten um Funkstille um Position nicht zu gefährden.", kam es leicht verzerrt über Funk.

„Negativ, Position ist gefährdet. Die Geier kreisen bereits. Sofortiger Abbruch und Abzug."

„Habe verstanden. Ende"

David atmete nur einmal tief durch, dann wandte er sich an sein Team: „Wir räumen den Komplex. Ich will hier alles in 45 Minuten gesäubert haben. Schicken sie den Evakuierungscode."

Alle begannen auf der Stelle mit der Evakuierung.

Die Ausrüstung wurde in Kisten verstaut und in einen der beiden Kleintransporter verladen, sofern sie einfach transportierbar war. Alles was nicht innerhalb von 30 Minuten montierbar war, wurde von allen Spuren gesäubert und unbrauchbar gemacht.

Davids Mobiltelefon klingelte.

Er betätigte sein Headset: „Ja?"

„Einer der Satelliten wird auf ihre Position ausgerichtet.", kam es von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Können sie die Erfassung des Gebietes verzögern?"

„Nicht lange. Sie haben noch zehn Minuten."

Er legte auf und griff zu einem Funkgerät: „An alle, sofortiger Rückzug, ich wiederhole, sofortiger Rückzug.

Das Außenteam vernichtet die Spuren, wir haben acht Minuten bevor das Gelände von einem Satelliten erfasst wird. Jeder steuert seinen Notfallpunkt an und wartet auf neue Anweisungen der Zentrale."

Eilig holte er aus einer Ausrüstungskiste, die noch nicht verladen worden war, ein paar eiserne Scheiben hervor, brachte sie zu den übriggebliebenen Rechnern und steckte jedem eine über die Festplatte.

Dann stellte er sie zusammen und warf beim Verlassen des Raumes eine Splittergranate auf den Haufen.

Sein Handy klingelte erneut.

„Ja?"

Die Leitung blieb, abgesehen von einem Rauschen, leer.

David schaute auf das Display. Es war die Nummer ihres CIA-Mannes der sie gewarnt hatte.

Als nach fünf Sekunden nichts kam, legte Davis auf, entnahm den Akku und die Chipkarte aus seinem Handy und zerbrach die Chipkarte.

Gerade als er das Gelände verlassen hatte und um ein paar Häuserecken gegangen war hielten hinter ihm einige SUV und vermummte Einsatzkommandos stiegen aus.

Unauffällig verschwand er in einer Seitenstraße ohne bemerkt worden zu sein.

_**Operationszentrale; CIA Hauptquartier; Langley; Virginia**_

Pamela Landy starrte auf den Bildschirm, auf dem ein Standbild einer Helmkamera der Einsatzteams zu sehen war.

Wie konnte das sein? Er war tot.

Niemand hätte einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe überleben können, erst recht nicht mit einer Kugel im Rücken.

Sie waren bei Ermittlungen um eine abtrünnige Agency Einheit auf eine sehr aktive Zelle derer gestoßen. Zumindest vermuteten sie, dass diese eine abtrünnige Zelle des Trusts war, da sie dessen Leitung und Unterschlupfe in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr präzise ausradiert hatten. Anders konnte sie sich deren Wissen um die

ehemalige NID Einheit nicht erklären.

Nach wochenlangen Recherchen hatten sie eine der Operationszentralen der Splittergruppe ausgemacht.

Die Helmkammaras eines der Zugriffsteams hatte beim in Stellung Gehen zur Stürmung des Geländes ein flüchtiges Bild eines Mannes aufgezeichnet, der David Web, alias Jason Bourne verdächtig ähnlich sah.

Nein es konnte nicht sein. Bourne war tot.

Vielleicht war es nur ein Doppelgänger, jemand der ihm einfach zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, oder jemand lies ihn zum verwechseln ähnlich aussehen.

Ja das musste es sein.

Auch wenn der Zufall extrem groß war.

Aber was wenn doch? Was wenn es tatsächlich Bourne war. Insgeheim hatte sie ihn am Ende als ein Opfer und nicht als eine Tötungsmaschine mit Fehlfunktion oder gar als Täter der Krise gesehen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es sich verzeihen konnte, wenn sie die Behörden auf diesen Mann aufmerksam machte und es dann doch Jason war.

Sie konnte ja zuerst eigene Ermittlungen anstellen und ihn dann immer noch melden. Auf jeden Fall musste sie mit diesem Mann reden, um herauszufinden woher er so viel über die abtrünnigen NID Agenten wusste.

_**Pelikan; Über dem Atlantik**_

David starrte aus dem Cockpitfenster auf die See, während sie darüber hinweg schossen.

Es würde mindestens einen halben Tag dauern bis er sein Team wieder zusammen und eine neue Operationszentrale aufgebaut hatte.

Und selbst dann war die Gefahr, erneut entdeckt zu werden, zu groß, wenn sie weiter über ihre bisherigen Kontakte operierten.

Nein, was sie brauchten war einen komplett neuen Ansatz.

Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Pelikans und aktivierte eines der neun Infanteriesubraumfunkgeräte.

„Hier Web. Geben sie mir die Einsatzzentrale."

_**Kleine Wohnung; Toulouse; Frankreich**_

Nicky Parson betrat mit zwei Einkaufstüten bepackt ihre Wohnung.

Seit sie David zur Flucht verholfen hatte lebte sie allein und abgeschottet. Sie war ein Jahr lang durch die Welt gereist und hatte sich dann in Toulouse niedergelassen. Verkrochen würde es wohl eher treffen.

Die ehemalige CIA Computerspezialistin und Operatorin hatte eine gesichtslose Verwaltungsstelle bei Airbus angenommen.

Sie kam gerade von einem langen und verwirrenden Arbeitstag nach Hause.

Einige der Zahlen bezüglich der militärischen Abteilung hatten vorn und hinten nicht gestimmt.

Sie stellte sie auf den Tisch ihrer kleinen Küche und erstarrte.

Jemand war vor ihrer Wohnung.

Hatten sie sie gefunden?

Schnell griff sie zu ihrer versteckten Pistole und aktivierte den Monitor der versteckten Flurkamera.

Es war schlimmer als gedacht. Es war nicht einer sondern ein ganzes Eingreifteam. Einen Killer hätte sie überraschen können, aber ein ganzes Team.

„Nicollette Parson, wir wissen dass sie da drin sind. Bitte legen sie die Waffe weg und kommen sie raus. Wir werden ihnen nichts tun. Wir wollen nur reden.", schallte eine Stimme durch die Tür.

Das war mit Sicherheit kein Team der CIA oder einer anderen amerikanischen Behörde, also lies dies nur einen Schluss zu.

„Ich habe die Dokumente mit den falschen Zahlen schon als Sicherung bei einer Vertrauensperson hinterlassen. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen oder sollte ich verschwinden gehen diese an die Öffentlichkeit.", erwiderte sie.

„Miss Parson, wir versichern ihnen, dass sie keinen der besagten Dokumente besitzen. Außerdem würde eine Publizierung dieser nur wieder zu einem weiteren kleinen Steuerskandal führen."

Er hatte ihren Bluff durchschaut.

„Also bitte Miss Parson, kommen sie heraus. Wir wollen nur etwas mit ihnen besprechen.", schallte die Stimme erneut durch die Tür.

Nicky hastete zum Fenster und wollte schon durch dieses und über die Feuerleiter einen Fluchtversuch starten.

„Miss Parson, bitte lassen sie das. Unten an der Feuerleiter steht schon ein Team von uns."

Nicky rutschte erschlafft mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter.

Es war vorbei.

Beim CIA Training war ihr immer wieder eingebläut worden, niemals aufzugeben, doch die Situation war ausweglos. Alle möglichen Ausgänge waren bereits besetzt und vermutlich hatten sie auch einige Scharfschützen im Visier.

Nun würde sie in einem tiefen dunklen Loch verschwinden.

Das Eingreifteam stand plötzlich vor ihr. Einer kam seine Waffe einsteckend auf sie zu: „Miss Parson, ich bitte sie mit uns zu kommen. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."

Das war das Letzte womit Nicky gerechnet hatte.

Er half ihr auf die Beine und führte sie aus ihrer Wohnung. Zu ihrem Erstaunen bog er nicht links ab um die Treppe nach unten zu gehen, sondern nach rechts zur Treppe die auf das Dach führte.

Als er die Tür zum Dach öffnete stockte ihr der Atem.

Da stand Jason.

„Hallo Nicky."

Sie starrte ihn nur mit halb offenem Mund erstaunt an, während sie auf das Dach gebracht wurde.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

Nun reagierte sie doch: „Wer ist 'Wir'?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Und selbst wenn, könnte ich es nicht, ohne dich mit hineinzuziehen.

Es geht darum die Erde vor dem Chaos zu bewahren, so viel kann ich dir verraten."

_**Neue Operationszentrale in der Nähe von Langley; USA**_

Nicky wachte in einem Verwaltungsbüro auf.

Jason hatte ihr, kurz nach dem sie in den Helikopter gestiegen waren, eine Flasche hin gehalten.

Sie hatte sofort kapiert und das Schlafmittel genommen. Er wollte, dass sie nur das Nötigste mitbekam um nicht eine Gefahr für welche Organisation auch immer zu werden.

Sie persönlich tippte auf den französischen Geheimdienst. Zumindest war der Dialekt des Eingreifteams und der Helikopter, der sie abgeholt hatte, französisch gewesen.

Nun da sie sich umsah, war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Aus dem Stimmengewirr glaubte sie Deutsch, ein oder zwei slawische Sprachen und einen britischen Dialekt heraus zu hören.

„Hey, alles klar?", schallte Jasons Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zum oberen Ende des Sofas, auf dem sie lag und schaute ihn direkt an.

„Mmh, gutes Mittel. Könnte ich hin und wieder gebrauchen.", sage sie. Sie plagten, wie viele der Agenten die in Attentatskommandos gedient hatten, hin und wieder Alpträume.

„Ein übereifriger FSB Agent hat ein paar Fotos gemacht, die in den falschen Händen für alles Leben auf der Erde tödlich sein können und die CIA hält sie in Händen.

Also müssen wir in Langley einsteigen, möglichst unentdeckt und den Film rausholen bevor der entwickelt wird."

„Und wo komme ich ins Spiel? Was ich so gesehen habe, seid ihr bestens ausgerüstet, wie kann ich als einfache Systemtechnikerin euch da helfen?"

„Keiner unserer CIA Freunde ist zurzeit in der Lage uns zu helfen, also müssen wir uns selbst helfen, doch wir haben niemanden der sich gut genug mit dem System der CIA auskennt."

„Und was genau hattet ihr euch vorgestellt?"

„Wir gehen über eine offizielle Verbindung hinein und ändern ein paar Personaldaten, wie zum Beispiel meinen Status von 'Missing in Action' zu 'Active' und entfernen die Fahndung nach mir aus dem System. Wenn ich wieder draußen bin, zünden wir eine Logikbombe in der Fahndungsliste, im Speicher der Finger- und Netzhautscanner, sowie im Server der Überwachungskameras um den Zugriff zu verschleiern."

„Aber wird das nicht mehr Schaden anrichten als es uns nützt, wenn alle Fahndungen der CIA plötzlich gelöscht werden?"

„Die haben eine Backup Liste, die alle vier Stunden aktualisiert wird, außerdem werden wir dafür sorgen, dass alle Veränderungen seit dem letzten Backup irgendwo gespeichert sind."

_**Langley**__**; **__**Virginia; USA**_

David betrat durch die Nebenpforte das Verwaltungsgebäude.

Unauffällig und zügig ging er auf einen der beiden Aufzüge zu, entschied sich in letzter Sekunde für den anderen, da er einen der Agenten erkannte, die ihn vor ein paar Jahren gejagt hatte und drückte auf den Knopf für die Asservatenkammer, worauf der Aufzug in die Tiefe fuhr.

Er betrat den Schalter der Asservatenkammer und wartete auf den Verwalter.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte ihn ein griesgrämiger Verwalter, der aussah wie ein gescheiterter Agent den man hier her strafversetzt hatte.

„Die 'beschlagnahmten' Stücke mit den Nummern 2048345 bis 20483450 einsehen.", antwortet David und hielt ihm eine Genehmigung und einen Ausweis hin.

Der Verwalter winkte ihn zu einer Tür neben dem Schalter. Er öffnete sie von der anderen Seite und lies ihn in einen Raum in dem nur ein Tisch stand. Dann verschwand er durch eine andere Tür.

Nach einer Weile kam er mit einer Kiste zurück.

Vorsichtig breitete David den Inhalt auf dem Tisch aus.

David fiel sofort etwas an der Kamera auf. Es war eine Digitalkamera und keine Filmkamera wie erwartet. Die Aufklärung hatte offensichtlich geschlampt, denn sie hatten aufgrund deren Informationen den Plan aufgebaut den Film einfach gegen einen mit harmlosen Bildern einer anderen Ausbildung zu tauschen, so hatte David keine Speicherkarte zum Austausch dabei.

David zog seinen PDA aus der Tasche, nahm die Speicherkarte aus der Kamera und tat so als würde er versuchen diese in sein PDA zu stecken.

„So ein Mist. Die haben mir doch tatsächlich das falsche Speicherkartenformat genannt. Diese hier kann ich nicht auslesen.", schimpfte er in den Raum.

Dann legte er die SD-Karte neben sein PDA und aktivierte einen Überlastungsmodus seines PDAs.

Er hatte sich von der Technikabteilung diese spezielle Funktion einbauen lassen, die das PDA zu einem Stromschocker umfunktionierte. Man konnte zwar nur sechs Schläge verteilen, aber das war besser als nichts.

Gerade, als der Verwalter kurz wegschaute drückte David den Auslöser und grillte die SD Karte.

Er steckte die Karte zurück in die Kamera und verpackte die Sachen wieder in die Kiste.

„Entschuldigen sie. Ich habe sie anscheinend grundlos belästigt.", sagte er zum Verwalter, der nur mürrisch abwinkte und die Kiste wegstellte.

„Haben sie ihre Lebensdosis schon erreicht?", fragte der Verwalter auf einmal.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ob sie ihre maximal zulässige Strahlenbelastung schon erreicht haben?"

„Ähm nein, wieso?"

„Ich muss alle unterhalb des Abteilungsleiters beim Verlassen des Raumes durchleuchten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Gegenstände entfernt haben. Die Regelung ist neu, der Apparat wurde erst vor einer Woche installiert.", erzählte er und fuhr fort: „Also legen sie bitte alle mitgeführten Gegenstände auf den Tisch."

David tat wie im geheißen und lies sich durchleuchten.

Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse verlies er den Raum, betrat den Fahrstuhl und drückte die Taste für das Erdgeschoss.

Als sich die Türen öffneten und er den Fahrstuhl verlassen wollte, stand Pamela Landy vor ihm.

Diese schien ebenso überrascht wie er.

Schnell zog er sie in den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf für aufwärts.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte sie ihn nur.

„Verhindern, dass die Erde sich selbst zerstört.", antwortete David.

Die Antwort schien sie noch mehr zu verwirren, als seine Anwesenheit.

Er schaute auf die Uhr.

Genau in dem Moment aktivierte sich die Logikbombe in den Sicherheitssystemen und die Sicherheitsverriegelung wurde aktiviert, worauf der Fahrstuhl stecken blieb.

„Was ist hier los?", schrie Pamela fast schon panisch.

„Die Sicherheitsverriegelung wurde aktiviert."

„Weswegen, was haben sie getan?"

„Hören sie, das Ganze ist viel größer, als sie denken. Wir müssen den Trust bekämpfen, sonst gehen wir unter. Aber das IOA ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich untereinander zu bekämpfen um ihre nationalen Interessen durchzusetzen oder zu verteidigen."

„Wir jagen ebenfalls den Trust!", schnaubte Pamela wütend.

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und lief ein, zwei Mal unruhig in der Kabine umher und starrte David an.

„Was ist das IOA?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ich hab schon zu viel gesagt."

„Weichen sie nicht aus Jason!"

David blickte auf den Boden, atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete dann: „Fragen sie ihren Vorgesetzten.

Nehmen sie mir bitte das, was jetzt kommt nicht übel, das ist nur zu ihrem und meinem Schutz. Haben sie Herzleiden oder so was?."

„Was??? Nein.", erwiderte sie verwirrt und sank daraufhin bewusstlos zu Boden.

David steckte seinen Schock-PDA wieder weg und begann die Tür aufzustemmen.

Als er sie einen Meter weit aufgestemmt hatte kletterte über die 1,50 Meter hohe Schwelle in das obere Stockwerk.

„Wir brauchen hier einen Sanitäter. Sie ist zusammen gebrochen, als der Fahrstuhl steckenblieb.", wies er einen vorbeihechtenden Agenten an und verschwand auf die Treppe.

Als er die Tür zum Dach aufstieß kam auch schon ein getarnter Pelikan eingeschwebt.

_**Eine Stunden später**_

Pamela saß auf einer Trage und wurde von einem der CIA internen Ärzte durchgecheckt.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass der Mann der sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, ein Trustmitglied war?", fragte sie ihr Vorgesetzter.

„Ja, es war derselbe Latino, in den ich beinahe bei der Aktion gestern gegen den Trustunterschlupf gelaufen wäre. Ich hatte ihn für einen normalen Passanten gehalten, da er recht schäbig angezogen war, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies ein Zufall war.", antworte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Nun gut.", womit er sich von ihr abwandte.

„Warten sie. Er hat irgendetwas davon geredet, dass das IOA sie dazu zwänge. Wissen sie was er damit meint? Von einem IOA habe ich zuvor noch nie etwas gehört."

Im Büro des CIA Direktors saßen dieser, der Direktor des NID und Richard Woolsey vor einem Bildschirm und beobachteten die Befragung.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie uns etwas verheimlicht.", meinte der Direktor des NID.

„Kann sein. Ich kann das nicht so genau sagen, seit dieser Bourne Sache ist sie sogar für ihre Verhältnisse erschlossen und verbohrt. Ich glaube eher sie ist einfach nur gestresst.", erwiderte der CIA Direktor.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns überlegen was wir mit ihr machen. Der Eindringling hat ihr gegenüber das IOA erwähnt und wenn sie nur halb so verbohrt ist wie sie behaupten, wird sie Nachforschungen anstellen. Niemand, der es bis in ihre Position geschafft hat, gibt sich mit einem Teilbild oder gar einem blinden Auftrag zufrieden.", warf Woolsey ein, worauf ihm die beiden anderen Männer zustimmten.


	7. Ärger im Anmarsch

_**3.07 Ärger im Anmarsch**_

Ein drahtiger Mann mit Glatze und dunkler Hautfarbe lief durch die Gänge des Alkeschs.

Sie hatten es endlich geschafft, die Fernbedienung von Osiris zu aktivieren. Naja, eigentlich war es der Verdienst dieses schrulligen Wissenschaftlers aus Area 51, aber am Ende zählte nur sein Verdienst, sie beschafft zu haben.

„Brooks an Hoskins, bitte kommen.", schallte es aus seinem Funkgerät.

„Was ist?", erwiderte er den Funkspruch.

„Wir haben hier einige sehr eigenartige Modifikationen, die sie sich mal ansehen sollten."

Er drehte auf der Stelle um und lief in Richtung Brooks' Position.

Als er den Maschinenraum betrat kam ihm schon Brooks entgegen.

„Was ist so ungewöhnlich, dass ihr mich sofort rufen müsst?"

„Das hier.", Brooks deutet auf ein Gerät, das mit den Systemen des Schiffes gekoppelt war, aber mit Sicherheit kein Goa'uldsystem war.

„Ein Kasten? Sie holen mich wegen eines Kastens?"

„Es geht nicht um den Asgardtransporter selbst; es geht darum wie er in die Systeme integriert ist.

Niemand könnte ein ihm technisch unbekanntes System so gut in ein grundlegend anderes System integrieren."

„Ich dachte, Anubis hätte die Technologie erbeutet als er Thor gefangen gehalten hatte. Müsste er da nicht auch gut über dieses Gerät Bescheid wissen?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätte er es nachgebaut, aber dieser Asgardtransporter ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein originales System.", wobei Brooks auf die Asgardrunen auf der Maschine deutete. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Es ist mit Sicherheit auch kein aus einem zerstörten Asgardschiff geborgenes Gerät; dafür ist es einfach in zu gutem Zustand. Außerdem haben die Asgard Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die im Falle der Kampfunfähigkeit während eines Gefechtes ihre Systeme sabotieren.

Und selbst wenn Anubis genauere Kenntnisse über die Technologie besitzt und zufällig einen intakten Asgardtransporter in einer verstaubten Lagerhalle gefunden hat, hätte er die Systeme nicht einfach so miteinender kombinieren können ohne ein, zwei kleine Macken. Er hätte eine Ewigkeit dazu gebraucht herauszufinden wie es funktioniert, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich auch nie so perfekt hinbekommen hätte.

Nein, dieses System wurde von jemandem installiert, der Hilfe von den Asgard hatte wenn es die Asgard nicht selbst gewesen sind."

„Haben sie jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren, Brooks? Wieso sollten die Asgard ihre Technologie auf einem Goa'uldschiff installieren?"

„Das Beste kommt noch. Ich habe Hinweise gefunden, dass weitere Technologie einer dritten Partei auf diesem Alkesch installiert worden ist. Es wurde aus einem mir nicht bekannten Grund zum größten Teil entfernt, abgesehen von…", mit einer triumphierenden Geste zeigte sie auf ein Teil der Hieroglyphen übersäten Wand, aus der ein rechteckiges Stück entfernt worden war und in dem ein Flachbildschirm steckte.

„Ein Bildschirm. Na super! Solche LCD., Plasmabildschirme oder was das auch immer ist, haben sogar wir schon erfunden."

„Schauen sie genauer hin. Unterer Rand in der Mitte."

„Mmh... Dell... DELL!"

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es da draußen eine Zivilisation gibt, die lateinische Buchstaben verwendet und es dort eine Desktop-PC Marke gibt, die 1:1 mit einer auf der Erde übereinstimmt?"

_**STK; Alpen; Erde**_

Oberst Herzog saß im Büro des Stützpunktkommandeurs und erledigte den Papierkram.

Er legte gerade einen Bericht vom Schreibtisch auf den „Erledigt" Stapel, als Seibolds Adjutant in der Tür stand.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Herzog.

„Herr Oberst, der Herr Generalinspekteur Generalleutnant Kammerhoff möchte mit ihnen reden."

„Stellen sie ihn durch."

„Ähm Herr Oberst, er steht im Besprechungsraum 1."

Herzog schaute verdutzt und begab sich dann in Richtung Besprechungsraum.

Als er den Raum betrat stand er stramm und begrüßte Kammerhoff: „Herr Generalleutnant. Willkommen im STK. Es tut mir leid, dass sie nicht vom befehlshabenden Offizier begrüßt werden können, aber ich denke sie wissen besser über die Gründe Bescheid, als ich."

„Ah Oberst. Seibold ist nicht da und es sieht leider Gottes auch nicht so aus, als ob er in den nächsten paar Monaten wieder Diensttauglich wird. Also sind sie im Moment der Kommandierende Offizier, also bitte keine übertriebene Bescheidenheit."

„Haben die Ärzte mittlerweile herausgefunden was mit ihm nicht stimmt?"

„Blinddarmdurchbruch."

„Oh man, da überleben wir eine Goa'uldinvasion und außerirdische Seuchen und wird dann von einer allerwelts Krankheit beinahe dahin gerafft. Sie sind aber sicher nicht gekommen um mich über die gesundheitliche Lage des Generals zu informieren."

„Da hast du recht. Ach ja und lassen sie das Siezen bitte. In Zukunft wirst DU es nicht mehr brauchen, da kannst du es dir gleich abgewöhnen."

Herzog erstarrte auf einmal. Der Schock war jetzt doch etwas zu viel, nach 14 Stunden Papierkrieg mit nur einer Sekretärin und fünf Litern Kaffee als Unterstützung.

_**Pamela Landy's Büro; Langley; Virginia; USA**_

Er war also wieder im Spiel.

Er war nicht nur noch am Leben, nein, er war auch wieder zurück im Spiel der Spionage.

Das war ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen, und nur seine Abschiedsworte hielten sie davon ab alles zu melden.

Was war los? Für wen arbeitete er? Ob während seiner Flucht oder seiner inoffiziellen Arbeit für die CIA, er hatte immer alleine operiert. Doch für eine solche Aktion bräuchte er jemanden, vielleicht Nicky, der die ganze logistische und technische Arbeit abnahm, wahrscheinlicher sogar ein ganzes Team.

Eine Organisation im Schatten die ihn mit Informationen und der nötigen Logistik versorgte. Aber wer? Denn eins war klar.

Er gehörte nicht zum Trust.

Vielmehr hatte die Untersuchung der Ausrüstung aus dem ausgehobenen Unterschlupf ergeben, dass er und sein Team für die Berge an toten und verhafteten Trustagenten verantwortlich waren.

Eine Videoanalyse hatte ergeben, dass es sogar Bourne persönlich gewesen war, der ein Paket für die CIA im zentralen Postamt in D.C. aufgeben hatte, das alle möglichen Hinweise auf Trustaktivitäten enthalten hatte. Er war auch der Fahrer des SUVs gewesen, das vollgeladen mit gefesselten Trustagenten und deren Steckbriefe hinter die Scheiben geklebt, vor der Zentrale des FBIs geparkt worden war.

Nein, er war eindeutig auf der richtigen Seite, bloß welche?

Briten, Franzosen, Deutsche oder Russen?

Da fielen ihr wieder diese merkwürdigen Berichte eines jungen NID-Agenten ein, die über ein Jahr lang über ihren Tisch gegangen waren.

Am Ende war der Agent wegen seines psychischen Zustands für dienstuntauglich erklärt worden. Etwas, was seinen Vater sehr belastet hatte. Mit ihm hatte sie des Öfteren zu tun gehabt, mittlerweile leitete er die Personalabteilung.

In einem der Berichte ging es um ein Geheimbündnis verschiedenster Staaten. Sie glaubte zwar nicht das Deutschland, das Vereinte Skandinavien, Frankreich, Brasilien und Trinidad Tobego zusammen einen geheimen Machtblock aufbauten. Aber vielleicht war ja an dem Bündnis an sich ein Körnchen Wahrheit dran.

_**Konferenzraum; STK**_

ST1 betrat den Raum.

Generalleutnant Kammerhoff hatte darauf bestanden seine personellen Veränderungen, wie er sie nannte, in Anwesenheit von ST1 bekannt zu geben, da es diese sehr stark mit beträfe.

Der Generalleutnant trat vor das in einer Reihe angetretene Team und begann ohne Umschweife: „Dr. Wallenberg, mit sofortiger Wirkung werden sie zur analytischen archäologischen Abteilung versetzt.", er schritt zum nächsten Teammitglied weiter, während ihm Erich verwirrt hinterher starrte:

„Hauptmann Weber, ab sofort sind sie dem Sanitätstrupp zugeteilt."

Er schritt unter den ungläubigen Blicken Alinas ein Glied in der Kette weiter:

„Stabshauptmann Coutard, sie übernehmen das Kommando über eine der neu aufgestellten WSD Einsatzkommandos."

Er ging erneut einen Schritt weiter, den grimmigen Blick des Scharfschützens im Nacken:

„Oberstleutnant Rehr, sie sind zum Ingenieurskorp der Raumwerft in Grönland versetzt worden. In drei Tagen werden sie dort erwartet."

Judith schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken an die eisige Insel.

„Was soll das? Wieso zerlegen sie mein Team ohne jeden Grund? Wer gibt ihnen das Recht?", platzte es aus Reinhardt heraus.

„Nun zu ihnen Oberst. Sie werden Morgen um 8:00 Uhr beim Planungsstab Pegasus erwartet, dem sie ab Morgen unterstellt sind. Wegtreten!"

Der Generalleutnant drehte sich um und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Wasserglas, das am langen Besprechungstisch stand.

„Ach ja, Oberst.", sagte er, als dieser als Letzter den Raum verlassen wollte, woraufhin dieser inne hielt: „Mir wurde der Befehl direkt vom Rat erteilt und der hat seine Gründe."

Reinhard schnaubte nur verächtlich und verlies den Raum.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das?", brach Herzog die unangenehme Stille: „Die befördern mich zum Brigadegeneral, nur um dann eines der besten verbliebenen Teams in alle Winde zu verstreuen. Verdammt, das sah gerade aus, als ob eines der hochdekoriertesten Kommandoeinheiten zerlegt und strafversetzt wurde, nur weil der Rat noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte."

„Wer sagt, dass sie nicht strafversetzt wurden?"

„Wie bitte!"

„Vor zwei Wochen fielen uns bei der Bereinigung der Server von Colson Industries beunruhigende Daten in die Hände. Ein Großteil war zerstört worden, doch einen Teil konnten wir rekonstruieren. Es handelte sich um eine Missionseinweisung von ST1, sowie um eine Ausdrucksversion der Verschwiegenheitserklärung des Programms mit dem dazugehörigen Eid.

Wir fanden heraus, dass ein verschlüsseltes Dateienpaket an Colson Industries gesendet wurde, welches ein uns unbekannter Mitarbeiter entschlüsselte. Ob es für Colson selbst bestimmt war, oder ob der Mitarbeiter dieses für einen kleinen Nebenverdienst entschlüsselte, wissen wir nicht.

Aber wir wissen, dass es ein Leck gibt und dieses befindet sich innerhalb des Sternentortrupps 1.

Um das zu finden hat der Rat beschlossen sie zu trennen um zu sehen, was passiert."

„Was soll das? ST1 ist hundertprozentig loyal. Das haben sie immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt und ich würde für sie meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

„Wir zweifeln auch nicht an der Loyalität von ST1. Wenn dem so wäre, würden sie in diesem Moment von Feldjägern zum Verhör gebracht werden. Nein, wir sind uns sicher, dass das Leck bei einem der Mitglieder im Umfeld liegt, nicht, dass sie selbst das Leck sind."

Der Generalleutnant nahm noch einen Schluck vom Wasser und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Ach, Tobias.", Kammerhoff hatte an der Tür innegehalten: „Ich weis, dass sie mit unserer Vorgehensweise nicht einverstanden sind, aber behalten sie bitte unser kleines Gespräch für sich, sonst war dies alles umsonst. Außerdem hätten wir Rehr "

"_**Verwahrungsstelle"; inoffizielle CIA Psychiatrie**_

Landy verlies gerade das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang und ging in Richtung des Besucherparkplatzes zu ihrem Auto. Sie stieg ein, lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte gerade eine zweistündige Unterhaltung mit Bischof hinter sich. Es war erschreckend, was aus dem jungen dynamischen und aufstrebenden Agenten geworden war.

Die Versessenheit hatte aus ihm ein ausgebranntes Wrack gemacht.

Und doch passten und erklärten seine Theorien in einigen Punkten die merkwürdigen Vorkommnisse und Gerüchte. Vielleicht war doch etwas daran und sie wusste schon wie sie das Karnickel aus dem Bau jagen würde.

_**Bund Raumkontrolle; Kopenhagen**_

„Was soll das heißen 'einfach aus dem Raum gebeamt'? Ich dachte das SGC wäre dagegen gesichert?", brüllte Konteradmiral Heineman fast.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht aus dem STK erhalten."; platzte ein Untergebener herein: „Auf einige von den Goa'uld besetzen Planeten sowie ein Jaffa-Rebellen Stützpunkt wurden alle Symbiontenträger in einem immer etwa gleichen Umkreis um das Sternentor getötet worden.

Der einzige uns bekannte Kampfstoff mit der Wirkung ist das Tok'ra Symbiontengift.

Nur die Amerikaner und die Tok'ra haben Zugriff zu solchen Mengen und da einer der Überlebenden, ein menschlicher Sklave, sich an die Toradresse erinnern kann, bleiben nur die Amis."

„WIE BITTE!"

„Die Angriffe wurden von der Erde ausgeführt. Aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen wieso die Amerikaner solch einen moralischen Kurswechsel einschlagen würden."

„Vor einer Stunde wurde dem SGC das Sternentor via Asgardtransporter geklaut."

„Also ist das Schiff immer noch in der Umlaufbahn.", schlussfolgerte der Adjutant des Admirals.

„Starten sie die Gungnir."

„Admiral, bei allem Respekt, die Gungnir ist noch nicht Einsatzbereit. Der Hyperraumantrieb ist noch nicht fertig, die 55 Kaliber sind noch nicht justiert, die treffen nichts, selbst wenn die ihnen vor der Mündung herum hüpfen. Einer der drei Reaktoren ist noch nicht fertig und die Atmosphärenschilde der Hangars sind noch nicht installiert.", warf sein Adjutant ein.

_**Erdmondorbit**_

Die auf minimaler Leistung laufenden Sensoren des getarnten Alkeschs registrierten es recht spät.

Erst als es eine der mittleren Atmosphärenschichten durchdrang, bemerkten die Sensoren etwas Ungewöhnliches.

Anfangs eine Energiesignatur, dann eine Silluette eines Raumschiffes und schließlich ein recht detailliertes Bild.

Brooks kam gerade mit einem Kaffee zurück auf die Brücke und spuckte diesen über den ganzen Raum, als sie die Sensordaten auf einer der Konsolen sah.

„Hoskins, kommen sie schnell. DAS müssen sie sehen!", sprach sie in ihr Funkgerät ohne die Konsole aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hoskins kam einige Momente später auf die Brücke gespurtet: „Was ist los?"

Brooks deutet nur auf die Konsole: „Wo kommt das Schiff her?"

„Ich weis es nicht. Es ist auf einmal aus der Atmosphäre aufgetaucht.", erwiderte Brooks.

Er machte eine optische Nahaufnahme.

„Das sind Asgardrunen.", stellte Hoskins fest.

„Und nicht nur das.", Brooks vergrößerte die Schrift auf dem Oberdeck des Schiffes. Unter den Runen stand in lateinischen Lettern mit Arabischen Zahlen RK 03.

Die Konsole übersetzte die Asgardrunen mit Gungnir und rief gleich Lexikoneinträge in mehreren Erdsprachen auf, darunter auch auf Englisch.

„Das ist definitiv keine Goa'uld Erweiterung.", meinte Hoskins.

„Vielleicht hat Osiris dies hinzugefügt, als sie die Erde besuchte.

Wir wissen, dass einige Goa'uld manche Eigenheiten und Vorgehensweisen starker Wirte übernehmen. Vielleicht hat Osiris ja etwas von Sarah Gardners Archäologen Passion abbekommen.", erwiderte Brooks.

„Das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Können sie uns entdecken?"

„Ich denke nicht.", sagte Brooks unsicher.

„Sie DENKEN!"

„Die Tarnung läuft ohne Störungen; man dürfte uns nicht erkennen können."

_**Bund Raumkreuzer Gungnir**_

Das Schiff hatte seine orbitale Position über dem nordamerikanischen Kontinent bezogen.

„Suchen sie nach Anomalien, möglichen Wurmlochsignaturen und Ionenspuren. Vielleicht sind die ja blöd genug uns großräumig zu umfliegen.", befahl der Erste Offizier, der das provisorische Kommando übernommen hatte.

„Die Raumkontrolle schickt uns zwei Pelikane, die uns bei der Suche helfen sollen.", berichtete der Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Was für eine Hilfe sollen die denn sein?", fragte der Sensoroffizier.

„Warten sie nur ab."

Die beiden Pelikane erreichten den Orbit.

„Hier Pelikan 441 'Keiler' an Gungnir, bitten um Zuweisung eines Rasters.", schallte es über Subraumfunk.

„Hier der Raumkreuzer Gungnir, schicke Koordinaten des Zielquadrantens."

„Sollen wir mit Schleppsonden suchen oder eine Treibjagd veranstalten?"

„Sind sie noch zu retten? Eine EMP Bombardierung des Erdorbits! Sie würden damit sämtliche Satelliten über der nordamerikanischen Hemisphäre herunterholen. Der Milliardenschaden wäre da noch das kleinere Übel. Die Amis würde denken, dass das Armageddon gekommen ist, so wie die mit Satelliten eingeregnet werden würden."

„OK. Wir nehmen das Schleppsonar."

„Hier Raumkontrolle. Abbruch, ich wiederhole sofortiger Abbruch. Landen sie auf der Gungnir.", schalle es über den Subraumfunkkanal: „Wir haben soeben die Nachricht erhalten, dass das Pentagon die Prometheus startet. Ihre Reaktoren sind bereits hochgefahren."

_**Osiris**__**' **__**Alkesch**_

„Was zum Teufel machen die da? Und wo kamen auf einmal diese Jäger her?", fragte sich Hoskins laut.

„Ich denke, dass dies eher Aufklärer oder Bomber sind und wie es aus sieht kamen sie von der Planetenoberfläche aus der Region irgendwo in Nord-, Ost- oder Mitteleuropa. Sie setzen anscheinend zum Landeanflug auf die Hangars des großen Schiffes an.

Laut Sensordaten hat das Schiff keine Atmosphärenschilde. Es sieht fast so aus, als ob jemand die Pläne für die neue BC304 in die Finger bekommen hätte, aber nicht alle notwendigen Technologien um sie eins zu eins nachzubauen.

Vielleicht haben die Russen ja…"

„Es ist mir im Moment egal wer das ist. Sie suchen offensichtlich nach uns, also weichen Sie ihnen aus."

„Ich denke wir sollten uns lieber nicht rühren."

„Ich habe ihnen einen Befehl gegeben, den ich nicht noch einmal wiederholen möchte."

Brooks öffnete seinen Mund um etwas hinzuzufügen, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Hoskins hatte bevor dieser auch nur halbwegs Luft geholt hatte, schon seine Pistole an Brooks Kopf gerichtet. „Ich habe ihnen doch gerade etwas mitgeteilt und ich denke nicht, dass sie das jetzt aussprechen wollen."

Brooks hob nur den Finger in Richtung Konsole.

Ein weiteres Schiff war entdeckt worden, wie es von der Planetenoberfläche aufstieg; doch dieses Mal schon viel früher.

Mitten in Nevadas Wüste war eine sehr starke Energiesignatur aufgetaucht, die nun von der Planetenoberfläche aufstieg.

„Jetzt haben wir zwei am Hals."

_**Auf der Gungnir**_

„Ich hoffe das eingeschleuste Programm auf der Prometheus funktioniert einwandfrei, sonst denken die am Ende noch wir hätte ihr Sternentor geklaut.", meinte der Erste Offizier.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob die Verschleierung funktioniert. Die Prometheus scheint uns noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.", erwiderte der Sensoroffizier.

„Wir haben soeben eine Nachricht vom SGC erhalten.", kam es vom Kommunikationsoffizier.

„Wie bitte? Vom Stargate Kommando?"

„Ja, von General O'Neill. Es befinden sich Colonel Carter und Dr. Jackson an Bord des Alkeschs."

„Zerstören ist also nicht mehr unsere erste Option.", der Erste Offizier hielt einen Augenblick inne und kratzte sich am Kinn: „Stellen sie ein Enterkommando zusammen. Es soll sich im Ringraum bereit stellen. Falls wir den Asgardtransporter nicht verwenden können, möchte ich eine Alternative haben."

„Jawohl, Herr Kapitän."

Der Entertrupp machte sich im Ringraum bereit.

„Der Tarnschirm des Alkeschs ist ausgefallen. Bereit machen.", kam es über Lautsprecher.

Alle stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, die Waffen im Anschlag.

Dann erhellte ein weißes Licht den Raum und sie verschwanden darin.

_**Osiris**__**' **__**Alkesch**_

Das Funkgerät von Hoskins knackte: „Hier Brooks, wir haben Gesellschaft. Ich habe mich auf der Brücke verschanzt und die Tür blockiert."

„Harre aus, wir kommen gleich.", erwiderte er.

Zügig ging er zur Tür, schloss sie und aktivierte das Wahlprogramm des an das Sternentor angeschlossenen Computers.

„Was soll das?", fragte Jennings irritiert.

„Wir haben eine Übermacht gegen uns, ich bezweifle, dass wir überhaupt eine Chance haben."

„Was machen wir mit denen?", womit Jennings auf die gefesselte Colonel Carter und auf den neben ihr sitzenden Daniel Jackson deutete.

„Ich fürchte die müssen wir zurücklassen.", er stellte sich vor die beiden, seine 9mm auf Carter gerichtet.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen …", begann Daniel wurde aber von Hoskins mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, die die 9mm von Sam auf ihn richtete, zum Schweigen gebraucht.

„Sie haben etwas vergessen...", meinte die an Hoskins gewannt, der sie nur irritiert anstarrte.

Doch dies währte nicht lange, da ein Geräusch ihn aus der Starre riss und er sich reflexartig zu Boden warf, während die Aktivierungswelle des Sternentors über ihn hinweg rauschte.

Sam und Daniel reagierten sofort. Sam trat Hoskins mit voller Wucht auf die Hand mit der Waffe und rammte ihr Knie anschließend in dessen Gesicht. Hoskins fiel auf den Rücken. Blut strömte wie ein Sturzbach aus seiner Nase.

Daniel hatte sich währenddessen auf Jennings gestürzt und rang mit ihm, doch ein jäher blauer Blitz lies ihn paralysiert von dem Trustmitglied zur Seite kippen.

Er richtete sich auf und bevor Sam auch nur einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hatte, war seine Zat bereits auf sie gerichtet.

„Es ist tragisch, dass die Erde ihre beiden besten Wissenschaftler verliert. Schade, dass wir eine solch unersetzbare Ressource nicht auf unserer Seite hatten.", meinte er leicht außer Atem.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie liegen.", erwiderte Sam.

„Ach sie meinen das andere SGC von dieser Allianz? Überrascht Colonel? Es ist schon erstaunlich was man so alles in der Datenbank eines gekaperten Alkeschs finden kann."

Sam blieb stumm.

„Was reden sie da?", kam es von dem von Schmerz stöhnenden Hoskins.

„Ich habe die Datei gerade entdeckt gehabt, als sie rauswählen wollten. Es scheint als gäbe es ein komplettes zweites Blue Book Projekt in…"

Ein Knall.

Blut, Knochen und organisches Gewebe verteilten sich explosionsartig in Richtung Sternentor.

Jennings sackte leblos zusammen, die linke hintere Schädeldecke von einem austretenden Stahlmantelgeschoss zerfetzt.

In der Tür standen zwei voll ausgerüstete Kommandosoldaten mit erhobenen Waffen.

Hoskins begriff seine Lage sofort.

Er sprang auf, packte Sam an ihren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselten Hände und lief, Sam als menschliches Schutzschild vor sich haltend, rückwärts in Richtung des immer noch aktiviertem Sternentors. Er lies den Entertrupp nicht aus den Augen.

Er war nur noch einen Schritt vom Sternentor entfernt, als Sam eine heftige Bewegung mit ihrem Kopf nach hinten machte und dem sowieso schon gebrochenem Nasenbein von Hoskins den Rest gab.

Der fiel, Sam loslassend, rückwärts durch das Tor, das sich sofort hinter ihm schloss.

Einer der Soldaten reichte Sam einen Peilsender. Sie schnappte sich den immer noch bewusstlosen Daniel, berührte das Sternentor und aktivierte den Peilsender.

Sie verschwanden mit dem Tor in hellem gleißendem Licht.

Kurz darauf ging das Alkesch in den Hyperraum über.

_**Notstandssitzung des Bundverteidigungsrates**_

„Der Entertrupp hat das Alkesch wieder zurück erobert. Sie befinden sich auf dem Weg in Richtung RU-Stützpunkt.", kam von Konteradmiral Heinemann.

„Ein Problem weniger um das wir uns kümmern müssen.", erwiderte Generalleutnant Bernier.

„Was ist mit dem Trust Mitglied das entkommen ist?", warf Generalmajor Heyerdahl ein.

„Er ist allein und hat keine Ahnung, wer ihn Verfolgt.", sagte Generalmajor Tokugawa.

„Er mag im Moment keine Gefahr sein, aber wir sollten ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Doch zu erst sollten wir unsere undichte Stelle finden."


	8. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse?

_**3.08 Aufbruch ins Ungewisse?**_

_**8000 . geheimer Antiker Militärstützpunkt; Pegasusgalaxie**_

Der Schiffstribun starrte aus dem Fenster seines Büros.

Er blickte auf die leeren Liegeplätze der Kriegsschiffe die einst hier stationiert gewesen waren.

Zwölf für Schlachtschiffe der Aurora-Klasse in einem Ring mit einem Durchmesser von mehreren Kilometern um den Turm herum angeordnet, in dem sich sein Büro befand. 8 weitere für die 300 Meter kürzere Luna-Klasse und die nur halb so lange Laren-Klasse waren in einem äußeren Ring ebenfalls um den Turm angeordnet.

Von den Liegeplätzen des Marsfeldes waren in den letzten Jahrzenten immer mehr verwaist. Die Wraith hatten ein Schiff nach dem anderen zerstört.

In den ersten Jahren des Krieges waren die Plätze wieder mit neuen Schiffen besetzt worden, teils Neubauten teils Verlegungen von anderen Flotten.

Doch sie hatten seit Jahren keinen Nachschub mehr bekommen und die knapp verfügbaren Ressourcen und Schiffe wurden in letzten verzweifelten Gegenangriffen oder Evakuierungen geopfert.

Die Lage des Flottenstützpunkts war vom Anfang des Krieges bis jetzt geheim geblieben. Man hatte alles daran gesetzt, dass der Feind nicht von der Lage des Flottenstützpunktes erfuhr. Doch was nutzte ihnen eine geheime Hafenfestung, wenn es keine Schiffe gab die zu ihr zurückkehren konnten?

Ihm war nur ein beschädigtes Schiff der Aurora-Klasse, drei Schiffe der Luna-Klasse, eines davon kampfunfähig in den Docks zur Behebung der schweren Schäden, vier Schiffe der Laren-Klasse, sowie ein halbes dutzend Patrouillenschiffe geblieben.

„Meine Herren sie kennen unsere Lage. Von 163 erfassten Hives haben wir 107 zerstört. Also sind dort draußen noch mehr als 50 erfasste Hives die wir mit ein paar Schiffen und beschränkten Ressourcen zerstören müssen, Neukonstruktionen nicht mit einkalkuliert. Ich bin für Vorschläge offen.", sprach er in den Raum an seinen Stab gerichtet.

„Kapitän Hypredus hat einen Plan zur Bergung seines Schiffes vorgelegt…", weiter kam sein Adjutant nicht.

Der Schiffstribun unterbrach ihn mit einer Handgeste und atmete einmal tief durch: „Ich habe es Hyperdus bereits gesagt, dass wir kein Schiff und nicht genügend Ressourcen für eine Mission tief ins Feindesland haben um seine Penta zu bergen. So sehr ich mir ein weiteres Schiff der Aurora-Klasse in unseren Reihen wünsche, wir wissen nicht einmal genau wodurch die Strahlungsflutung verursacht wurde, die ihn zur Aufgabe seines Schiffes zwang. Solange er mir keinen Plan vorlegt der mir garantiert, dass er das Schiff innerhalb von zwei Stunden wieder in Betrieb nehmen kann, und das mit einem Bruchteil seiner Besatzung, werde ich dem nicht zustimmen."

Ein Bote kam in den Raum gehastet.

„Es wurde der Evakuierungsbefehl gegeben. Atlantis wurde aufgegeben."

Der Flottentribun hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick inne und wandte sich dann an seinen Adjutant: „Schicken Sie die Nachricht weiter an die Tria und die Aurora und beordern Sie sie zurück zur Erde. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass die Aurora noch da draußen ist, auch wenn sie überfällig ist."

„Wir werden nicht zur Erde evakuieren. Das Sternentor auf der anderen Seite scheint blockiert. Der Hohe Rat hat sich für Praklarusch Taonas entschieden. Die thermische Energie dürfte den Schild des Außenpostens gut mit Energie versorgt haben."

„Dann eben nach Praklarusch Taonas. Geben die den Evakuierungsbefehl."

_**Versammlung **__**des Rates des Bundes**__**; Gegenwart**_

„Was erfordert diese Dringlichkeit?", fragte Blair, der gerade den Sitzungsraum betreten hatte.

„Wir warten noch auf Oberstleutnant Dr. Rehr.", erwiderte Chirac.

In dem Moment kam sie in den Raum gestürzt: „Ich hoffe Sie haben nicht zu lange warten müssen."

„Doktor fangen sie an, wir haben heute alle noch etwas anderes zu tun.", meinte Blair.

„Vor zwölf Stunden ist es uns gelungen einen Teil des Speichers des Antikeraußenpostens auf Praklarush Taonas auszulesen. Leider war es uns nur möglich ein Bruchstück der Daten zu sichern.", begann Judith ohne Umschweife.

„Wieso das?", warf Schroeder ein.

„Unsere Festplatten waren voll. Das Budget wurde uns nämlich vor drei Monaten im Bereich der Datenverwaltung und einigen anderen 'Nicht Kriegswichtigen Abteilungen' um die Hälfte gekürzt."

„Wie bitte, die Speicher ist voll? Ich dachte sie hätten in der Entwicklungs- und Forschungsabteilung in Grönland den größten Speicher der je gebaut wurde?", meinte der japanische Premierminister Jun'ichirō Koizumi.

„Die größte mobile Datenenspeichereinheit. Allerdings wäre ein vernetztes Hauptspeichersystem, wie es bei großen Datenmengen üblich ist, wesentlich effizienter. Wir haben das Problem bereits gelöst und konnten noch einmal etwa doppelt soviel sichern, was in etwa 0,002% der kompletten Daten entspricht. Der Rest der Antikerdatenbank ist entweder defekt oder verschlüsselt."

„Doktor, ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Durchbruch wichtig ist, allerdings hätte ein Bericht auf unseren Schreibtischen dafür auch gereicht. Also kommen sie zum Punkt.", warf Blair ein.

„Was wir retten konnten waren die letzten Eintragungen eines Nachrichtenverzeichnis von vor 10000 Jahren und Fragmente der Geschichtsschreibung der Pegasus Ära der Antiker."

Stille herrschte im Raum, abgesehen von dem Bleistift der aus Tony Blairs Hand fiel.

„Wie kommen diese Daten nach Praklarush Taonas? Die Antiker sind, soweit wir wissen, in die Pegasus Galaxie vor der Seuche geflohen, wieso sollten sie zurück kehren?"

„Weil sie dort von einer anderen Plage heimgesucht wurden. Ein Krieg gegen eine gnadenlose menschenverachtende Spezies."

_**Abydos System**_

Die Gungnir schwebte um einen der Planeten des Systems.

Sie war auf ihrer Erprobungsfahrt.

Im Hangar stand Kapitän zur See Ehlers, ehemaliger Kommandant der Sleipnir, vor der neuen, noch sehr grünen Besatzung.

Man hatte ihm, fünf Monate nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war, diese Aufgabe zugeteilt. Es waren Gerüchte im Umlauf nach denen er diese fünf Monate lang fast durchgehend bei jeder möglichen Abteilung des STK und der Raumstreitkräfte, ja sogar in der Kantine des STK, nach einer Aufgabe gefragt hätte die er erledigen konnte.

Worauf Heyerdahl ihm die Aufgabe überwiesen hatte, die Besatzung des Raumkreuzers Gungnir einzuweisen.

Im Moment war er stink sauer, was man auch deutlich an seinem Tonfall hören konnte: „DAS, meine Herren, ist ein 600 Kilogramm schweres Geschoss, eines der Hauptgeschütze eines Kreuzers der Tyr's Schwert Klasse. Es wird auf bis zu 30.000.000 Meter in der Sekunde beschleunigt.

Wie lautet Newtons erstes Gesetz, Matrose?"

„Ein Körper in Bewegung bleibt in diesem Zustand, Herr Kapitän.", antwortet ein Mann in der ersten Reihe.

„Für halbe Antworten gibt es hier kein Lob, Matrose!"

„…es sei denn eine Kraft wirkt auf ihn ein.", fuhr er schnell fort.

„Geht doch.

Wie wir alle wissen ist der Weltraum leer, also keine beeinflussenden Kräfte.

Das Geschoss trifft mit 405 Petajoule, also 10 hoch 15 Joule, auf. Das entspricht 8800 Megatonnen TNT.

Diese Kanone ist eine Massenvernichtungswaffe und wenn sie schießt fliegt das Projektil, bis es etwas trifft.

Das kann ein Schiff sein, der Planet hinter dem Schiff oder es verfehlt ihn und fliegt 10.000 Jahre und trifft dann etwas anderes.

Wenn sie bei dieser Waffe abdrücken versauen sie irgendwem irgendwo irgendwann den Tag.

Und deswegen warten wir bis der Feuerleitrechner uns eine Feuerlösung gibt und feuern nicht einfach über den Daumen gepeilt ab.", fauchte er einen britischen Schützen an, der vor versammelter Mannschaft stramm stehen musste.

„30.000.000 Meter in der Sekunde? Ich dachte, die Geschütze schaffen bis zu 90% Lichtgeschwindigkeit?", fragte sich ein Unteroffizier in der ersten Reihe laut.

Ehlers drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Mit eisernem Blick anstarrend lief er langsam Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Kann irgendjemand hier diesem Klugscheißer sagen, wieso a) das Geschütz dies nicht mit mehr als ein paar Molekülen schafft diese Endgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen und b) weshalb man das Geschütz niemals mit voller Leistung abfeuern sollte?"

Nach einer Weile hob ein eingeschüchtertes Besatzungsmitglied langsam den Arm.

„So viele? Da bin ich ja richtig beruhigt!

Meine Damen und Herren, wenn wir morgen in einen Kampfeinsatz beordert werden, müssen wir diesen leider absagen, denn mit ihnen wird eine Alkeschjagd zum reinsten Himmelfahrtskommando.", antwortete der Kapitän.

Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, atmete einmal tief durch und wies dann den wie Espenlaub zitternden Matrosen an, zu antworten.

Der fing sofort an monoton einen Text herunter zu beten, der klang, als ob er aus einem Lehrbuch kopiert wäre: „Ein Gaußgeschütz ist nur bis zu der ihm zugewiesenen maximalen Leistung zu betreiben, da die Effizienz durch niedrigere Feuerrate wegen Überhitzung gemindert wird."

„Ah, da hat jemand das Handbuch auswendig gelernt. Naja, immerhin etwas.", brummelte Ehlers etwas zu leicht verständlich vor sich hin, dann wandte er sich an den Matrosen:

„Danke für diese erleuchtende Auskunft.

Wie ihr Kamerad Richtig zitiert hat, wird die Effizienz durch Überhitzung gemindert. Im Klartext, wenn man mit zu viel Energie abfeuert verzieht sich das Rohr oder schlimmeres passiert. Diejenigen, die auf die dumme Idee kommen sollten, die maximale Leistung an ein Geschütz anzulegen, werde ich Kielholen lassen."

Ein Funkmeldeoffizier kam in den Hangar gespurtet. Er ging geradewegs auf den Kapitän zu, salutierte vor ihm und überreichte eine Nachricht.

Er las die Nachricht durch und als er aufschaute war allen klar, dass er mit der eben erhaltenen Nachricht überhaupt nicht zufrieden war.

„Wenn ich hier richtig zwischen den Zeilen gelesen habe werden sie schon früher auf dieses Himmelfahrtskommando geschickt werden als wir alle gedacht und gehofft hatten.

Die neue Order lautet, alle Kalibrierungen der Waffen, des Lebenserhaltungssystems, des Hyperaumantriebes und des Schildes so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und zur Erde zurückzukehren, wo uns unsere Staffel Raumjäger zugewiesen wird sowie vier Pelikane, die das Schiff mit Vorräten beladen und die Besatzung aufstocken werden."

Sein eisiger Blick wanderte über den angetretenen Teil der Besatzung: „Jeder von ihnen wird einem erfahrenem Besatzungsmitglied zugewiesen, das mit ihnen dann die Kalibrierungsarbeit zu Ende führen wird. Das erfahrene Mitglied ist für diese Arbeit ihr unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter, egal welchen Dienstgrad es hat."

_**Erde; **__**Zwei **__**Tage **__**später**_

„…wir wissen nicht genau was uns in der Pegasus Galaxie erwartet. Nur dass dort ein Feind lauert, der einst die Antiker besiegte und dass nicht durch überlegene Technologie, sondern durch Masse und ungeheuren Fanatismus.", begann Vizeadmiral Heyerdahl seinen Vortrag.

Man hatte in aller Eile eine Expedition zusammen gestellt, um General Hammond und der Prometheus im Kielwasser zu folgen. Allerdings war die Vorbereitung des Planungsstabs nicht so fortgeschritten wie gedacht.

Oberst Reinhardt hatte gleich nach seiner Versetzung seinen Resturlaub genommen und die, wegen einer Sonderregelung fürs STK nicht verfallenden, Urlaubstage hatten sich ganz schön angestaut.

Seine Untergebenen hatten ohne eine Führungsperson nur sehr wenig geleistet und anscheinend die meiste Zeit einen Lenz geschoben.

Das Resultat, eine immer noch festsitzenden Pegasus-Expedition.

Dass die Prometheus wegen eines Zwischenfalls zur Umkehr gezwungen worden war, machte die Lage nicht besser.

„Unsere primären Aufgaben sind die Sicherung und Rettung der Atlantis-Expedition und Schadensbegrenzung. Diese Spezies ernährt sich fast ausschließlich von Menschen, das heißt, sollten sie von der Erde oder der Milchstraße erfahren, werden sie versuchen zu uns zu gelangen. Wir wären wir für sie das reinste Selbstbedienungsbuffet.", fuhr er fort.

„Sie ernähren sich von Menschen? Wäre es nicht effektiver Viehzucht zu betreiben?", fragte ein etwas bleicher Leutnant der RAF.

„Die Übersetzung dieser Passage aus dem gesicherten Text heißt wörtlich übersetzt 'die sich vom Lebenskraft ernähren'. Wir haben noch nicht herausgefunden wie genau dies gemeint ist. Ein Teil unserer Spezialisten ist der Meinung, dass damit Blut gemeint ist und diese Spezies das Vorbild für den Vampir Mythos war."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Hörsaal.

„Und wie werden wir eine offensichtlich so groß angelegte Expedition in die Pegasusgalaxie befördern? Mit einem der Hataks des Freikorps oder via Sternentor?", fragte ein sehr skeptisch dreinblickender Anzugträger in der ersten Reihe.

„Ein Hatak wäre zwar groß genug, allerdings ist die Leistung des Hyperaumantrieb nur in einem gewissen Rahmen steigerbar und ohne ZPM können wir im Moment nicht die nötige Energie aufbringen, um ein Wurmloch in die Pegasusgalaxie zu öffnen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit diese Distanz in angemessener Zeit zu überwinden ist mit einem Schiff mit Asgardhyperraumantrieb."

„Sie wollen einen unserer Kreuzer dazu abstellen? Die sind zu klein um die Expedition und ihr Material zu transportieren.", warf der Anzugträger ein.

„Sie würden sich wundern, was alles in so ein Schiff hinein passt. Allerdings nicht die komplette Expedition, weswegen sie mit der Gungnir und der Mjölnir fliegen werden."

„Bei allem Respekt Vizeadmiral, aber die Erde mit so wenig Schutz zurück und zwei unserer Schiffe ins Ungewisse fliegen zu lassen, ohne einen sicheren Hafen auf der anderen Seite, ohne Unterstützung ist nicht gerade taktisch klug.", funkte ihm der Anzugträger erneut dazwischen.

Heyerdahl schritt von seinem Podium auf den Nörgler in der ersten Reihe zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: „Sie können froh sein, dass sie relativ neu in unserem Kreise sind und bisher nur Akten und Berichte von unserer Arbeit kennen Mister Bottlebee, ansonsten würde ich Sie auf der Stelle wegen unangemessenem Verhaltens gegenüber eines Vorgesetzten aus der Expedition werfen lassen."

„Das können Sie nicht, denn ich unterstehe nicht ihnen und das wissen Sie genau.", warf er dem Admiral direkt an den Kopf.

„Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht. Nur weil Sie uns von der britischen Regierung wegen Langzeitbeobachtungen zugeteilt wurden, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich benehmen können wie Sie wollen. Also stecken Sie ihre britische Arroganz weg und verhalten Sie sich wie jeder andere auch, ansonsten werden Sie die längste Zeit Mitglied dieser Expedition gewesen sein."

In der letzten Reihe beugte sich eine Sanitäterin zu einem Oberst: „Der klingt ja fast so, als ob er in der aller letzten Schrottmühle fliegen will, die Jahrhunderte braucht und bei dem ersten leichten Beschuss auseinander fällt."

Der Oberst schnaubte verächtlich: „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass dieser Sesselfurzer da vorne mitkommt. Nein, er bleibt auf der Erde und 'hält uns den Rücken frei'. Ehrlich gesagt fände ich es beruhigender, wenn wir komplett ohne diese Rückendeckung operieren könnten. Ich will nicht ständig aufpassen müssen das uns nicht der politische Dolch in den Rücken gestoßen wird."

„Außerdem glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich, dass wir einfach so ins Ungewisse segeln? Und wer hat gesagt, dass wir ohne Unterstützung operieren?", fuhr Heyerdahl, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, mit ruhiger aber eiskalter Stimme fort.

Ein weißes grelles Licht leuchtete neben dem Admiral am Podium auf.

„Sei gegrüßt, Vizeadmiral Heyerdahl. Der Hohe Rat der Asgard hat sich dazu bereit erklärt euch bei dieser Expedition zu unterstützen.", grüßte die kleine grau Gestalt die in dem Licht erschienen war.

„Willkommen auf der Erde Oberkommandierender Thor. Wir freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Asgard.", antwortete Heyerdahl, als er sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick von dem Schreck des plötzlich auftauchendem Oberbefehlshaber der Asgardflotte erholt hatte.

Thor setzte gerade an, etwas an die im Hörsaal Versammelten gerichtet zu sagen, als Mister Bottlebee erneut ungeduldig dazwischen redete: „Unterstützung von den Asgard schön und gut, aber ich bezweifle, dass ein paar Asgardschilde und Hyperaumantriebe uns da weiter helfen. Wie Sie bereits gesagt haben, wird sich die Expedition auf feindliches Gebiet begeben und wie Sie ebenfalls berichtet haben, handelt es sich dabei um einen Feind der sogar die Antiker in die Knie gezwungen hat. Und gegen so einen Feind wollen Sie vorgehen?"

Heyerdahl setze gerade an, dem arroganten Anzugträger eine offensichtlich sehr emotionsgeladene Antwort zu geben, als Thor den Finger hob.

Heyerdahl hielt inne und gab mit einer Handbewegung Thor den Vortritt.

„Die Antiker verloren den Krieg gegen einen technologisch unterlegenen Feind. Die Technologie der Wraith ist komplett organisch, ihre Schiffe besitzen eine organische Panzerung mit starker Regenerationsfähigkeit anstelle von Energieschilden. Die kinetischen Waffen eurer Schiffe sollten effektiv gegen ihre Schiffe sein."

„Wie konnten die Antiker einen Krieg gegen einen so unterlegenen Feind verlieren?", fragte Bottlebee skeptisch.

„Mister Bottlebee, sind Sie mit der Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald vertraut?", erwiderte Heyerdahl.

„Teutoburger Wald kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Die Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald war wohl die größte Niederlage Roms in seiner Blütezeit und seines damaligen Herrschers Augustus, bei der drei komplette Legionen und deren Hilfstruppen fast vollständig vernichtet wurden.

In der Schlacht unterlagen die gut ausgerüsteten und ausgebildeten römischen Truppen den Germanen. Einer der wesentlichen Gründe für die Niederlage war die Arroganz Roms. Die Römer glaubten sie hätten die 'Provinz Germania Magna' erobert und befriedet und dass die barbarischen Germanen keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für sie wären.

Wie wir aus den geschichtlichen Aufzeichnung entnehmen konnten, haben die Antiker vor allem in den ersten Jahren des Krieges sehr hohe Verluste durch eben diese Arroganz, indem sie die einfache Technologie und die weit überlegene Zahl dieses Feindes unterschätzten."

„Wir wissen also, dass uns auf der anderen Seite ein technisch unterlegener, aber zahlenmäßig überlegener Feind erwartet. Das löst noch immer nicht das Problem eines sicheren Hafens. Ich bezweifle, dass wir einfach bei Atlantis anklopfen und nach einer Unterkunft für eine Nacht fragen können, geschweige denn danach einen militärischen Brückenkopf dort einrichten können."

„Wir haben bereits eine Position für unsere Basis…", sagte Heyerdahl mit völlig ruhiger Stimme.

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Bottlerbee unterbrach ihn erneut: „Haben sie etwa einen bewohnbaren Planeten in der Datenbank gefunden auf dem Vorhaben ein Feldlager zu errichten, das, sobald diese Spezies von unserer Anwesenheit erfährt in Grund und Boden gebombt wird? Oder ist es sogar eine antikische Wetterstation, denn das ist die einzige Stationsart, die mir einfällt, die von diesen Wraith nach einem Krieg intakt zurückgelassen worden sein könnte."

„Mister, wenn Sie mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würden, wären wir bereits fertig und ich hätte Ihre essenziellen Fragen bereits beantwortet. Also besinnen Sie sich ihres britischen Gentlemans und lassen Sie mich meinen Vortrag zu Ende führen.", erwiderte Heyerdahl, starke Abneigung in der Stimme mitschwingend. Er atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr fort: „In den geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen ist von einem geheimen Flottenstützpunkt der Antiker die Rede, der, wegen seiner einmaligen Beschaffenheit, nicht aufspürbar ist. Mann müsste schon über ihn stolpern um ihn zu finden, wenn die Beschreibung des Stützpunktes richtig ist."

„Wenn dieser Stützpunkt so unauffindbar ist, wie können wir ihn dann finden, wenn es diese Wraith in 10 000 Jahren nicht geschafft haben?", fragte Kapitän Erikson, kommandierender Offizier der Mjölnir.

„Wie einige von Ihnen wissen, ist vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr ein GDO durch das Sternentor geflogen. Wie wir fest stellten, enthielt es eine versteckte und für uns unverständliche Nachricht 'Gloria victis! Antikeraußenposten Datenbank, 13, 15 Milliarden'. Nun wissen wir was sie bedeutete.

Gloria Victis war der Titel des Kapitels, über den Rückzug der Antiker aus der Pegasusgalaxie und auch das einzige Kapitel in dem der Flottenstützpunkt erwähnt wurde.

13 war die Archivierungsnummer der verschlüsselten Datei des Stützpunktes und 15 Milliardenste Lösung, war der Entschlüsselungskode."

„Das klingt… verdammt weit hergeholt.", meinte ein Major in der ersten Reihe.

„Es war auch ein verdammtes Glück, dass wir die Nachricht überhaupt so schnell entschlüsselt haben. Selbst mit der Nachricht hätten wir statistisch ein Jahrzehnt gebraucht um die Daten zu finden und zu entschlüsseln."

„Zuerst dachte ich, Sie würden eine sehr waghalsige Strategie verfolgen, aber nun haben sie mich überzeugt.", platze Bottlebee dazwischen. Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und schaute sich im Raum erwartungsvoll um, als ob er auf eine Reaktion der Zuhörer warten würde.

Nach einem Moment absoluter Stille und einem sehr kritischen Blick von Admiral Heyerdahl fuhr er fort: „Sie sind ein engstirniger Offizier der alten Garde, der sich immer noch benimmt wie zu Zeiten des Kalten Krieges und leichtsinnig seine Truppen aufs Spiel setzt bei irrsinnigen Operationen nur wegen einer Vermutung eventuell ein Antikerkriegsschiff abstauben zu können. Man sollte Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung ihres Kommandos entheben und in Rente schicken, wie man es auch mit all den andern Fossilen des Kalten Krieges gemacht hat."

Heyerdahl starrte den Bürokraten mit einem eisigem Blick an und befahl in einem viel zu ruhigem Ton zwei Fallschirmjägern in der zweiten Reihe: „Geleiten sie bitte Mister Bottlebee zu seinem Auto, er wird den Stützpunkt auf den schnellsten Wege verlassen wollen. Und bitte nehmen sie ihm die Zugangskarte zu diesem Stützpunkt und die Akten über unsere Expedition ab. Und wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, schauen sie auf dem Rückweg bei der IT Abteilung vorbei und lassen sie seine Zugangsdaten zu unseren Großservern sperren."

„Sind sie jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt? Ich bin ein Mitglied der britischen Vertretung im IOA. Sie können mir nichts befehlen!"

„Ich befehle Ihnen doch auch nichts. Ich entlasse Sie lediglich aus der Expedition und verweise Sie des Stützpunktes. Sie sind Zivilist und als solcher haben Sie, wenn Sie hier keine Verwaltungsaufgaben zu tun haben, nichts auf diesem Stützpunkt zu suchen."

„Das wird Ihnen leid tun, sich mit dem IOA angelegt zu haben!", funkelte Bottlebee ihn mit blankem Abscheu in seinen Augen an.

„Sie haben da etwas vergessen. Wir unterstehen dem IOA nicht."

„Früher oder später wird auch dem anarchistischen Treiben ihrer Abteilung ein Riegel vorgeschoben und sie werden dem IOA unterstellt.", rief Bottlebee, während er mit leichter Gewalt aus dem Saal bugsiert wurde.

Heyerdahl wartete bis die beiden Fallschirmjäger, nun auch von einem Feldjäger begleitet, den Bürokraten aus dem Raum führten, entschuldigte sich bei Thor für den Aufruhr (Zwischenfalls/die Unterbrechung) und fuhr fort.

_**Drei **__**Tage später**_

Die beiden Erdkreuzer Gungnir und Mjölnir lagen im Erdorbit. Alle Vorbereitungen waren bereits abgeschlossen. Es fehlten nur ein paar Expeditionsmitglieder und die Startfreigabe.

Mit dem üblichen Lichtblitz eines Asgardtransporters erschienen ein Oberst und ein Hauptmann auf der Brücke der Gungnir, jeder mit einer Kiste in den Händen.

„Mit freundlichen Grüßen von General Heyerdahl.", grinste Oberst Reinhardt.

„Wir haben Starterlaubnis.", meldete der Funker.

„Gut. Gehen sie mit dem Pegasusgeschwader auf Kurs.", befahl Flottillenadmiral

Ehlers.


	9. Das vergessene Schlachtfeld

_**3.09 Das vergessene Schlachtfeld**_

Am Rande der Pegasusgalaxie bahnte sich etwas an, etwas, dass den Verlauf der Zeit grundlegend verändern sollte.

Unsichtbar für jedes Auge oder Teleskop flogen zwei Schiffe durch den Hyperraum über die Grenzen der aus einem Winterschlaf erwachenden Galaxie.

In den Schiffen herrschte das alltäglich gewordene rege Treiben des Reisbetriebs.

Eine Gruppe des militärischen Personals und Passagiere liefen in Sportkleidung durch die breiteren Hauptgänge, es hatten sich auch ein paar leidenswillige Zivilisten darunter gemischt.

Schon wenige Tage nach der Abreise hatten sich auf beiden Schiffen mehrere Sportgruppen gebildet um das sich durch das Herumsitzen ansammelnde Hüft-Gold los zu werden.

Die meisten anderen der nicht Diensttuenden Besatzungsmitglieder und der Passagiere hielt sich in der Messe auf.

Dort war gerade ein junger Leutnant mit einem Techniker in eine sehr hitzige Diskussion vertieft.

„Die Änderungen am Bewaffnungskonzept bei der Gungnir war ein Fehler. Man hätte nicht die Hälfte der 155mm Streichen dürfen, und auch wenn die AA Bewaffnung etwas aufgestockt wurde, können diese die nicht ersetzen.", sagte der Leutnant, mit einer Hand wild in der Luft herum gestikulierend und der anderen an seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Die 155mm sind nur gegen kleine Schiffe effektiv, und bei gezielten planetarer Bombardierungen, außerdem sind sie Energiefresser. Die Energieersparnisse kommen wiederum den Schilden und dem Ionenantrieb zugute.", erwiderte der Techniker.

„Das bringt wenig wenn einem genau diese kleine Aufklärer durch die Lappen gehen für die diese Waffen ausgelegt sind. Und was sollen so ein paar aufgemotzte schrottreife Rolandeinheiten ausrichten. Waren die Deutschen mal wieder zu geizig neue Systeme zu beschaffen", meinte der Leutnant.

„Oh man ihr Briten kapiert es wohl nach fast 100 Jahren immer noch nicht. Ein Schiff bis oben hin mit Waffen voll zu stopfen ist sinnlos. Das Schiff muss auch noch nach ein zwei Treffer noch zurückfeuern oder zumindest schwimmen in diesem Fall weitgehen strukturell in Takt sein.

Und diese schrottreifen Rolandeinheiten, wie du sie nennst sind, abgesehen von ein paar mechanischen Komponenten, Nagelneu.

Man könnte meine ihr habt rein gar nichts aus der Skagerrakschlacht gelernt."

Der junge britische Leutnant wollte gerade Kontern, als der Signalton eine Durchsage ankündigte.

„Wir passieren die Grenze der Pegasusgalaxie. Das Technische- und Waffenpersonal auf ihre Posten. Allen Passagieren ist ab sofort der Zugang zu den militärischen Bereichen des Schiffes nicht mehr ohne Genehmigung des diensttuenden Offiziers gestattet.", schallte es durch das Schiff.

Die beiden Erdschiffe fielen aus dem Hyperraum.

Mit dem typischen aufleuchten eines Asgardtransporters erschien Kapitän Erikson mit zweien seiner Offiziere in der strategischen Zentrale der Gungnir.

„Admiral, Oberst.", begrüßten er, mit seinen Begleitern salutierend, Flottillenadmiral Ehlers und Oberst Reinhardt.

„Willkommen an Bord, meine Herren.". erwiderte der Ehlers: „Nun da sie hier sind könne wir beginnen."

Das Licht im Raum wurde gedimmt und auf dem Bildschirm der in den Tisch vor ihnen eingelassen war erschien eine Karte der Galaxie.

„Dank der Asgard haben wir eine passable Karte der Galaxie entwerfen könne. Auch wenn diese mit über 10.000 Jahren leicht veraltet ist, gibt sie uns einen ziemlich guten Überblick.

Den Namelosen Antikerstützpunkt vermuten wir in etwa in dieser Gegend.", Ehlers deutete auf einen Teil des innermittleren Ringes der Galaxie.

„Dort sind allerdings keine Systeme vermerkt die den Anforderungen eines geheimen Flottenstützpunktes dieser Größe gerecht werden. Es scheinet als währe die Karte der Pegasusgalaxie, die wir von den Antiker bekommen haben unvollständig.", sagte Hermiod, der Asgardbeobachter und Techniker der der Flottille zugewiesen wurde.

„Nun, mich überrascht das nicht. Die Amerikaner informieren nicht einmal ihre engsten NATO Partner über ihre geheimen Stützpunkte, Verteidigungsanlagen und Strategien, meist nicht einmal wen diese mit eingebunden sind.

Das hält die Mitwisserschaft und mögliche Lecks gering.", warf Oberst Reinhardt ein: „Die Ähnlichkeiten der Antiker mit den Amerikaner häufen sich immer mehr, je mehr wir von ihnen erfahren."

„Die Langstreckensensoren haben äußerst seltsame Werte registreirt. Ähnliche Werte sind uns aus bestimmten Systemen bekannt.", kam es von Hermiod.

„Was für Systeme?", fragte Reinhardt.

„Die Asteroiden umschließen diese Systeme. Diese Asteroidenringe enthalten bestimmte Materiealien, die sie vor den Solarstürmen im All schützen.

Die Asteroiden brechen und reflektiert sie, wobei ihre Intensität und Struktur verändert wird. Durch dieses Phänomen ist es schwer die Grenzen des Asteroiden-Feldes aus großer bis mittlerer Entfernung zu bestimmen, vor allem aus Hyperraum. Selbst die Antiker waren bis zu ihrem Verschwinden nicht in der Lage ihrer Sensoren auf dieses Problem anzupassen.

In vielen Systemen mit ähnlichen Begebenheiten haben sich dank der guten Voraussetzungen intelligente Spezies entwickelt die in den meisten Fällen hochentwickelte Zivilastionen hervorbrachten.

Was sich in diesem Asteroiden-Feld befindet und ob es dort eine Schneise befinden ist, selbst mit Asgardsensoren, nicht möglich."

„In einer halben Stunde werden wir das Asteroidenfeld überfliegen und in regelmäßigen Abständen Sonden aussetzen. ", fuhr Ehlers fort: „Wir haben sechs parallele verlaufende Kurse festgelegt, was drei Überflüge für jedes Schiff bedeutet. Anschließend treffen wir uns wieder an dieser Position um die Daten auszuwerten.

Hat noch jemand Fragen? ... Dann erkläre ich die Sitzung hiermit für beendet. Ein gutes Gelingen meine Damen und Herren."

Die strategische Zentrale leerte sich nach und nach, einige Offiziere tauschten kurz noch ein paar Worte aus, bevor sie sich auf ihre Posten auf dem jeweiligen Raumschiff begaben.

Dreißig Minuten später verschwanden die beiden Erdkreuzer wieder im Hyperraum.

Sie überflogen nun seit 4 Stunden das Asteroidenfeld und suchten nach dem namenslosen Stützpunkt.

„Sonde Nummer 38 bereit zum absetzen.", meldete Bernier, Maschinistin der Gungnir über einen Videostandleitung: „Abwurf an geplanter Stelle in 3 2 1, Sonde unterwegs."

Die Sonde löste sich vom Erdkreuzer und verschwand, mit einer perfekten Parabelflugbahn aus dem Hyperraum.

„Sonde hat den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum nicht Überstanden.", berichtete der erste Sensoroffizier.

„Steuermann, erneuerter Überflug der Stelle, Bernier machen sie eine weitere Sonde bereit.", befahl Ehlers.

„Uns gehen langsam die Sonden aus. Wenn wir bei jedem zweiten Absetzpunkt, es doppelt versuchen müssen haben wir bald keine mehr, wenn wir den Punkt überhaupt erreichen. Diese Manöver die sie fliegen tun der Integrität meines Schiffes nicht gerade gut. Ich habe nicht vor noch ein Schiff in meiner Obhut zu verlieren, nur weil der kommandierende Offizier den Helden spielen muss.", bemerkte die kleine Französin gereizt: „Außerdem sind die Sonden bei weitem nicht so effektiv wie erwartet."

Ehlers sah für einen kurzen Augenblick so aus, als ob er die Besetzung des Posten des ersten Maschinisten bereuen würde, dann nahm sein Gesichte wieder den üblichen grimmigen Ausdruck an.

Er nickte dem Steuermann noch einmal kurz zu, da dieser innengehalten hatte.

Die Gungnir zog einen in einem immer weiten Kreis herum und kam wieder auf dem alten Kurs, kurz vor der abwurfstelle.

Langsam wurde der Hyperantrieb auf seine Minimale Leistung gedrosselte, so das sie sich gerade noch im Hyperraum befanden, dann wurde die 39. Sonde abgeworfen. Diese verschwand ein wenig später aus dem Hyperaum.

„Sonde hat Hyperraum erfolgreich verlassen und…. sie hat wenige Sekunden nach dem Austritt aufgehört zu senden.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Haben wir brauchbare Daten empfangen?", fragte Ehlers.

„Der Computer ist noch beim auswerte.", berichtet der Sensoroffizier, nach ein Sekunden brummelte er vor sich hin: „Ist das, kann das, nein oder doch?..."

„Was ist den?", fragte Ehlers fast schon genervt.

„Die Daten die wir von der letzten Sonde erhalten haben deuten auf eine Art Lichtung hin. Ich kann weder sagen wie groß noch ob sich dort ein Sonnensystem verbirgt."

Ehlers überlegte kurz, dann fragte er erneut: „Und sie sind sich sicher das sich dort ein Asteroiden freier Bereich befindet?"

„Ja Herr Admiral."

„Steuermann, fliegen sie eine Wende, aber bitte Sachte. Ich denke sie wollen heute Abend nicht unserer Maschinistin erklären wollen wieso dieses Schiff 50 Jahre früher in Rente geschickt werden muss.", befahl Ehlers gefolgt von kurzen gedämpften Lachern, dann betätigte er die Sprechanlage: „Bernier, machen sie 4 Sonden bereit zum Abwurf im Abstand von je 5 Sekunden."

„Verstanden, die sind so gut wie auf dem Weg."

Sie überflogen erneut den Bereich in dem sie zuvor schon zwei Sonde abgesetzt hatten.

„Erste Sonde ist unterwegs.", meldete der Sensoroffizier: „Sie sofort nach dem Austritt an einem Asteroiden zerschellt."

Die sowie so schon angespannte Stimmung verschärfte sich bei diesem Satz merklich.

„Zweite Sonde abgeworfen.", kam es erneut vom Sensoroffizier: „Sie hat den Austritt nicht überstanden."

Mann konnte nun die Anspannung förmlich riechen.

„Dritte Sonde auf ihrem Weg.", berichte der Sensoroffizier: „Sie… nein sie hat aufgehört zu senden."

Die Luft knisterte nun fast vor Anspannung.

„Vierte Sonde ist weg. Austritt überstanden …. Ich empfange kein Signal mehr."

Die Anspannung schlug mit einmal um in Enttäuschung.

„Steuermann bringen sie uns zurück auf unseren alten Kurs.", kam nur von Admiral Ehlers.

Die Gungnir ging wieder auf ihren alten Kurs.

„Flottillenadmiral Ehlers.", meldete sich Hermiod über die Schiffsprechanlage,

und fuhr sogleich fort: „Ich bin die Daten der letzten Sonden durch gegangen. Sonde 42 und 43 sind nicht auf einen Asteroiden aufgeschlagen."

Er lies auf einem Bildschirm die empfangen Daten der Kamera von Sonde 43 ablaufen.

Sie zeigten den Austritt aus dem Hyperraum, ein relativ lichten Teil des Asteroidenfeldes und dann schlug die Sonde auf etwas auf. Das ganze Video hatte nicht länger als zwei bis drei Sekunden gedauert.

Der Sensoroffizier lies alles noch einmal im Zeitraffer ablaufen.

Als erste viel ein flackern in der Ferne auf, dann die sehr eigenartig geformten und stark gezackten Asteroiden, dann verschwand die Sonde in einem und hörte auf zu senden.

Das Video wurde erneut abgespielt und mitten drin angehalten.

Die Asteroiden schienen sehr verdächtig, doch keiner konnte sich richtig erklären wieso. Der Sensoroffizier lies das Bild schärfer werden und alle die wie gebannt auf den Monitor gestarrt hatten staunten nicht schlecht.

Die merkwürdigen Asteroiden waren in Wirklichkeit Schiffsfracks. Man sah ihnen eindeutig an, dass sie in ein Gefecht verwickelt worden waren.

Manchen sah man noch an wie sie einst ausgesehen haben mussten hatten, mit riesige Löcher mehreren Stellen in der Außenhülle, doch bei den meisten Fracks konnte man nur noch erahnen was sie einst gewesen waren.

Erneut lies er die Aufzeichnung verlangsamt ablaufen und hielt beim Flackern an.

„Bei diesem Ereignis das hier zu sehen ist handelt es sich um einen Explosion eines Naquadagenerators des Typ II, der auch für die Sonden verwendet wird.", erklärte Hermiod ohne Umschweife: „Wie es aussieht ist die Sonde 42 nicht einfach in ein Frack gestürzt. Ich vermute, dass sie beim Austritt von einem Trümmerteil gestriffen wurde was den Generator beschädigt, die Energieversorgung unterbrochen und ihn zur Überladung gebracht hat.

Durch die Analyse Explosion können ich eine ungefähre Entfernung berechnen, und somit auch die Größe des freien Feldes, das hier zu sehen ist eischätzen."

„Und?", fragte Ehlers nur.

„Es ist eine passende Einflugschneise. Solange wir den richtigen Winkel haben, ist unsere Bremsweglänge von geringer Bedeutung."

„Übermitteln sie unsere derzeitige Position an die Mjölnir und berichten sie von unserem Vorhaben.

Steuermann, gehen sie auf Kurs und fallen sie in der Schneise aus dem Hyperraum.

Energieschild sofort beim Eintritt in den Normalraum aktivieren.", gab Ehlers den Befehl.

Die Gungnir ging auf den Richtigen Kurs und fiel kurze Zeit später aus dem Hyperraum.

Die Asgardschilde leuchtet sofort, von Trümmern getroffen, auf.

„Sie sollten uns in der Schneise einfliegen und nicht direkt am Rand.", schimpfte Ehlers sofort.

Die Gungnir kam am Rande des Trümmerfeldes zum stehen.

Nun erfassten ihre Sensoren das Komplette Ausmaß des alten Schlachtfeldes.

„Die Trümmer bestehen sowohl aus Metalllegierungen als auch aus organischem Material. Ich vermute die Wraith haben diesen Stützpunkt am Ende des Krieges doch noch entdeckt.", berichtete Hermiod nach dem Ehlers sich vergewissert hatte, dass dem Schiff nichts geschehen war: „Ich erfasse die Signatur eines Senders, vermutlich eine Antikerblackbox."

„Beamen sie sie an Bort.", kam von Ehlers.

Nach einer kurzen weile meldete sich Hermiod: „Es scheint das Logbuch eines Kapitän zu sein. Nach dem was hier steht müssen die Antiker schon auf dem Rückzug gewesen sein, als eine riesige Flotte der Wraith auftauchte und sich die beiden Flotten gegenseitig vernichteten."

„Und es hat sicher kein Wraihschiff berlebt?", fragte Ehlers.

„Die wenigen überlebenden Antiker der Schlacht haben keine gefunden."

Ehlers hielt kurz inne, dann befahl er das System nach dem Antiker Stützpunkt ab zu suchen.

Die Gungnir ging in den Orbit um einen riesigen Wüsten Planten, der von 2 Monden umkreist wurde.

Die Atmosphäre war gerade so für Menschen geeignet, naja zumindest erstickten man nicht.

Ehlers lies den Planeten 2 mal mit den Sensoren abtasten um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, schickte dann sämtliche Besatzungsmitglieder und Passagiere die nur annähernd dazu befähigt waren zusammen rufen um die Daten aus zu werten.

„Wir haben den Stützpunkt nun eindeutig lokalisiert.", meinte ein Geologe und Vermessungsingenieur der Teil des Zivilen Kontingents der Operation war: „Eigentlich ist er gar nicht zu übersehen, der ist vom Orbit so deutlich wie die Chinesische Mauer."

„Ich höre da ein 'aber' ", meinte Ehlers.

„Nun es handelt sich hierbei um ein riesiges Areal, bestehen aus einem Felsplateau, das anscheinend noch zusätzlich verstärkt wurde an einigen stellen. Wir vermuten auf Grund der Anordnung und Größe der verstärkten Felder, dass es sich hierbei um Landeplätze für Raumschiffe handelt, und im Zentrum schein ein großer Komplex zu stehen.

Allerdings ist das komplette Gebiet ist von Kratern übersät und auch der Komplex scheint was abbekommen zu haben."

„Eine Bombardierung?", fragte der Waffenoffizier.

„Nein, vielmehr ein Meteoriten schauer, oder ein großer der in viele einzelne zerbrochen ist.", erwiderte der Geologe: „Die Krater erstrecken sich über das Gebiet hinaus und sind zu unregelmäßig verteilt für eine Bombardierung. Selbst ein vollkommen unerfahrener Schütze, der die Nacht mit einem Iren und einem Russen durchgezecht hat, würde nicht so daneben schießen."

„Unterlassen sie bitte ihre Vorurteilsgeprägte Kommentare.", erwiderte Ehlers nur kühl und fuhr fort: „War das womöglich eine Folge der Schlacht?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Die Einschläge sind 150 bis 200 Jahre alt, die Schlacht war vor etwa 10.000 Jahren. Das müsste schon ein verdammt großer Zufall gewesen sein, das ein Asteroidenfeld der Größe fast 10.000 Jahre lang immer knapp an dem Planeten vorbei geflogen ist."

„Woher kommt es dann?"

„Meinen Berechnungen zu folge kamen diese Meteoriten aus dieser Richtung.", meldete sich Hermiod zu Wort und lies eine grafische Darstellung des Systems auf einem der Monitore erscheinen in der auch eine Flugbahn eingezeichnet war.

„Danke Hermiod, das werden wir uns zuerst an sehen. Setzen sie einen Kurs dort hin.", beendete Ehlers die Besprechung an den Ersten Offizier gewandt.

„Admiral, was ist mit dem Antiker Stützpunkt? Wir sollten ein Team absetzten das den Stützpunkt untersucht.", erwiderte einer der Wissenschaftler.

„Haben sie mich den Befehl dazu geben hören?", fragte ihn Ehlers.

„Nein, aber…"

„Nichts aber. Wir habe keine Ahnung was wir dort finden werden, also lasse ich auch keine Leute zurück um einen womöglich einsturzgefährdete Antikerruine zu untersuchen die wir bei einem schnellen Rückzug wieder auf sammel müssen. Solange wir nicht Wissen woher dieses Asteroiden kamen und was sie auf diese Bahn gebracht hat wird keiner den Planeten ohne Sicherung durch eines unserer Schiffe betreten.

Sie könne ja derweil die Sensordaten über den Komplex auswerten. Das wäre sowieso ihre erste Aufgabe bevor sie überhaupt nur einen Schritt in dieses beschädigte Gebäude machen werden.

Der Stützpunkt läuft ihnen schon nicht weg."

Mit den Worten lies er einen sehr perplexe Gruppe vorlauter Wissenschaftler stehen und verlies unter dem Grinsen seiner noch anwesenden Offiziere den Raum.

Die Ionen Triebwerke der Gungnir beschleunigten und sie ging auf den entgegengesetzten Kurs, den die Asteroiden genommen hatte.

Immer wieder leuchtet der Asgardenergieschild leicht auf, wenn er von Trümmern der Raumschifffracks oder Hinterlassenschaften des Asteroiden-Schwarms getroffen wurde, durch die sich der Erdkreuzer seine weg bahnte wie ein Eisbrecher durch Polarmeer.

Langsam näherte sich die Gungnir dem Rand der Insel im Asteroidenmeer.

Sie kam von der Sonnenseite eines Planeten, der nicht mehr als ein kalter Felsbrocken war, und steuerte auf die erstaunlich genaue Grenze des Asteroidenfeldes zu.

„Flottillenadmiral Ehlers.", schallte Hermiods Stimme über einen Lautsprecher: „Die Sensoren haben eine große Ansammlung von organischen Materials im Asteroidenfeld. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit handelt es sich dabei um ein Wraithbasischiff."

Ehlers blickte kurz auf einen Bildschirm, auf dem das Objekt auf den Sensoren angezeigt wurde.

„Wieso haben die Sensoren es nicht schon viel früher entdeckt? Es ist sehr nah am Übergang zwischen dem freien Bereich und dem Asteroidenfeld.", erwiderte Ehlers.

„Bei all den Trümmern ist das kein Wunder.", meldet sich der Sensoroffizier: „Zumindest wissen wir jetzt was für den Meteoritenschauer verantwortlich war. Es scheint als sei dieses Schiff einige hundert Kilometer zu früh aus dem Hyperraum gekommen und ist in das Feld gerast. Der Rest ist wie Billiarde spielen, nur das dieser Queue den Schlag nicht überstanden hat."

Tatsächlich war hinter dem Objekt ein schmaler kurzer Korridor zu sehen, in dem sich keine größeren Trümmer befanden.

„Das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt. Die Asteroiden haben die Außenhülle an fast allen Stellen zertrümmert und im Bug stecken noch immer einige Asteroiden. Laut meinen Berechnungen ist das Schiff auf 2/3 seiner ursprünglichen Größe zusammen gedrückt worden, der Bug hat dabei anscheinend als Knautschzone fungiert.

Die äußeren Abteile des Wraithschiffes haben alle eine Dekompression erlitten, allerdings registriere ich Gase mit 935 Hektopascal Druck in den inneren Bereichen des Schiffes. Das Gemisch ist atembar, allerdings ist kein längerer Aufenthalt rat sam.", kam es von Hermiod.

„Wenn mein Sohn mein Auto so gegen einen Baum setzen würde, würde ich ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen.", kam es von einem der Brückenoffiziere, gefolgt von kurzem Gelächter.

Einige der Offiziere bildeten sich ein für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln auf Ehlers Lippen gesehen zuhaben, doch dies verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war: „Hermiod können sie einen Transport in den belüfteten Bereich machen?"

„Ja.", erwiderte der Asgard nur.

„Stellen sie ein Außenteam zusammen und untersuchen sie dieses Schiff.", sagte Ehlers an Oberst Reinhardt gewandt, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden war.

Der nickte nur und verlies die Brücke.

Ein paar Minuten später erschienen im inneren Bereich des Wraith Basisschiffes 25 bis unter die Zähne bewaffnete Soldaten in einem bläulichen Leuchten.

Oberst Reinhardt gab per Handzeichen den Befehl die Umgebung zu sichern und ging dann selber mit seinem G36 im Anschlag in Stellung.

Er war ungeduldig.

Seite einer Ewigkeit hing sie nun hier fest.

Sie waren ein kläglicher Haufen ausgestoßener gewesen, der auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Liegeplatz für ihren Winterschlaf am Ende des letzten Erntezykluses einer alten Legende gefolgt waren.

Nun eigentlich war es mehr als eine alte Legende, denn sie hatten das Navigationslogg eines im Weltraum treibenden Antikerschiffes entschlüsselt und so die genaue Position des Antikerstützpunktes erfahren. Zumindest hatten sie es geglaubt.

Anstatt in dem wohl geheimsten System der Galaxie, waren sie mitten im Asteroiden Feld aus dem Hyperraum gefallen. Das Schiff war so gut wie Tot, die Struktur war gerade noch stark genug um die Luft in den inneren Bereichen des Schiffes zu halten und die Aufbereitungsanlagen schafften liefen gerade noch so, aber nicht mehr für lange.

Der nächste Erntezyklus konnte nur noch wenige Jahre entfernt sein, auch wenn das nichts brachte, sie als Ausgestoßene wahren Vogelfreie für jeden Wraithstamm den sie über den Weg liefen. Selbst wenn sich einer erbarmen würde, sie steckten Wahrscheinlich mitten im Asteroidenfeld. Zumindest glaubte er das, bis jetzt.

Nun waren Menschen aufgetaucht, die ihr Schiff durchsuchten.

Das war die Chance auf die sie so lange gewartet hatten.

Doch irgendetwas stimmte mit diesen Menschen nicht. Keiner hatte auch nur einen Ton von sich gegeben, geschweige den sich gegenseitig Befehle zugeschriehen, wie es normalerweise bei den Kriegern ihres Futters üblich war.

Fast Lautlos gingen die letzten verbliebenen Drohnen auf Befehl des Kommandanten in Stellung.

Sie warteten bis alle fünf Man des kleinen Trupps in der Mitte des Raums angelangt waren, dann schnappte die Falle zu.

Sie stürmten wild feuernd von allen Seiten in den Raum. Es gab kein entkommen für die Menschen.

Drei schafften es noch eine verzweifelte Salve aus ihren Waffen ab zu feuern und ihnen flogen die Kugeln kurz um die Ohren. Eine Drohne fiel, mit einem riesigen Loch im Hinterkopf klaffend, zu Boden.

Doch die Menschen hatten bereits verloren. Beinahe synchron sackten sie in sich zusammen.

Reinhardt wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte es ihn nicht ganz so hart erwischt wie seine Kameraden, die allesamt leblos am Boden lagen.

Ob die Waffe, mit der er getroffen wurde, tödlich waren und er Glück gehabt hatte oder ob sie nur betäuben sollten und er durch den Streifschuss am rechten Arm eine geringere Dosis abbekommen hatte wusste er nicht. Er spürte ihn auf jeden Fall nicht mehr und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte jemand einen Laster darauf geparkt.

Reinhardt linste erneut unter seinen Augenliedern hervor und erblickte mehrere grauhäutigen Gestallten mit Masken.

Einer kniete sich neben einen jungen französischen Feldwebel der keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt lag und schlug ihm mit seiner offenen Handfläche auf die Brust. Reinhardt hatte keine Gelegenheit sich über die sehr ungewöhnliche Herzmassage zu wundern.

Der Feldwebel schreckte auf einmal auf und begann zu schreien wie am Spies. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann er rasend schnell zu altern. Wie in einem Zeitraffer traten plötzlich Falten auf sein Gesicht und seine Haut wurde schrumpelig.

Als die Grauhaut von ihm ab lies sah er wie eine Jahrtausende alte Mumie aus.

Die Grauhaut richtete sich gerade auf, als eine weiter gestallt in sein Blickfeld kam. Diese hatte einen langen ledernen Mantel an und trug, im Gegensatz zum Rest, keine Maske.

Er packte die maskierte Grauhaut, die gerade einem dem jungen Feldwebel das Leben ausgesaugt hatte, an der Gurgel und rammte ihm seine andere Hand in den Bauch. Als dieser dann mumifiziert zu Boden fiel wandte er sich an die restlichen Maskenträger im Raum, Reinhardt konnte nur schätzen wie viele es waren, und zischte mit einer sehr bedrohlichen Ton: „Bringt sie in die Frischhaltekammern und ich will keine nicht autorisierte Nährung! Das ist unser erster Nachschub seit fast 200 Jahren, wer weis wann der nächste kommt."

Sie begannen die betäubten Erdsoldaten nacheinander aus dem Raum zu tragen, als er an der Reihe war hielten sie inne und der Nichtmaskierte, der offensichtlich der Anführer war, stellte sich an seine Seite.

„Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?", fragte dieser, während er Reinhardt kräftig in die Rippen trat.

„Wie wohl du Clown.", erwiderte Reinhardt aufstöhnend, was fast einem Lachen glich.

„Wo befindet sich euer Transporter?", fragte die Grauhaut fast unbeirrt weiter.

„Weist du was, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich schlage dir das Fragespiel vor. Du beantwortest mir eine Frage, dafür erzähl ich dir was."

Der Wraith schaute irritiert, das hatte sich noch keiner getraut.

„Gut ich weis zwar nicht was dir das noch bringen soll, aber fahre fort.", sage er einsichtig, in dem Hoffnung so schneller an Informationen zu kommen.

„Dumm stirbt es sich zu leicht. Erst mal, wie so seid ihr Clowns hier? Ich mein die Schlacht ist 10.000 Jahre her und nach soviel Zeit noch etwas zum Plündern zu finden ist unwahrscheinlich.", fragte Reinhardt.

„Wir waren auf der Suche nach einem sichern Liegeplatz und guten Versteckt und folgten einer Legend, einem geheimen Stützpunkt der Antiker, der sich hier befinden soll. Außer uns weis keiner mehr wo sich dieser angeblich befinden.", antwortet der Wraith ohne Umschweife und fuhr auch gleich ebenso fort: „Wieso seit ihr hier her gekommen?"

„Die selbe Geschichte. Warum braucht ihr einen sicheren Hafen? Nach dem Sieg über die Antiker wart ihr doch die stärkst Macht in der Galaxie?"

Der Wraith knurrte zornig, offensichtlich hatte Reinhardt einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Er rechnete schon garnichtmehr mit einer Antwort als der Wraith plötzlich doch sprach: „Wir sind Wilderer und wurden von vielen Wraithstämmen gejagt."

„Ah gut das ist alles was ich wissen wollte.", erwiderte Reinhardt ihm nur.

Erneut war der Wraith für einen kurzen Augenblicke verwirrt, was Reinhardt ausnutzte und mit seiner linken Hand etwas Langsammer als sonst nach seiner Pistole griff, diese auf die Grauhaut richtete und begann das Magazin in den Wraithoffizier zu entladen.

Jeder Wraithsoldat in dem Raum drehte sich zu ihnen um und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn. Dies war jedoch ein großer Fehler.

Aus mehreren Zugängen kamen Mitglieder des Enterkommandos, die die Grauhäute auch gleich unter Beschuss nahmen.

Der Raum war genauso schnell von den Wraith befreit, wie er von ihnen eingenommen worden war.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, sie hätten unsere Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen.", sagte Reinhardt, befreit von der Wraithleiche über ihm seine verkrampfte rechte Hand von seinem Funkgerät zu zerren versuchte.

Als es ihm nach einer kurzen Weile nicht gelang befahl er den Entertrupps ihr erstarrten Kammeraden und die Mumie zurück zu dem Raum zu bringen, in dem sie angekommen waren und befahl den Rückzug.

Mit dem aufleuchten des Asgardtransporters verschwanden die Erdsoldaten wie sie gekommen waren.

Reinhardt kam, von einem der Soldaten aus dem Entertrupp gestützt, auf die Brück der Mjölnir.

„Herr Admiral, es regt sich etwas in dem Schiff.", meldete der Sensoroffizier: „Es sind auf einmal fast zweitausend Lebenszeichen erschienen."

„Ehlers, wir müssen das Wraithschiff umgehen vernichten.", begann Oberst Reinhardt noch in der Tür.

„Wie bitte?", erwiderte der Flottillenadmiral.

„Sie sollen das Wrack sprengen.", wiederholte Reinhardt.

„Wir sollen ein manövrierunfähiges Schiff eines uns nicht vertrauten Feindes einfach so sprengen?"

„Die Wraith sind, wie wir wissen, sehr hierarchisch. Die unteren Ränge sind ohne die Oberen nicht lebensfähig. Wir haben ihnen ihre Führung genommen, das heißt aber nicht, dass sie eine Weile konfus durch die Gegend laufen werden und dann zusammen brechen wie ein Huhn dem man den Kopf abgeschlagen hat. Sie werden alles versuchen um hier heraus zu kommen und wenn das mit einschließt einen anderen Stamm zu rufen."

„Es werden kleine Objekte gestartet, wahrscheinlich Abfangjäger oder Bomber.", kam es vom Sensoroffizier.

„Flak abfeuern. Jäger starten Es darf keiner entkommen.", befahl Ehlers ohne zu zögern. Er starrte er Reinhardt eine halbe Ewigkeit an, dann wandte er sich an den Waffenoffizier: „Machen sie eine Mark 8 Naquaderatomrakete fertig. Zielen sie auf eines der größeren Löcher in der Außenhülle."

Eine einsame Rakete schoss aus einem der Silos am Oberdeck des Erdkreuzers. In dem vom Flakfeuer der 30 und 155 mm Geschütze erleuchteten Raum schoss sie auf das große Schiff zu.

„Fünf Sekunden bis zum Einschlag.", kam es vom Waffenoffizier: „ Drei, zwei, Rakete wurde zerstört."

„Wie ist sie zerstört worden?", fragte der erste Offizier.

„Anscheinend wurde sie von einem der Jäger gerammt. Ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich kann ich nicht sagen.", antwortete der Sensoroffizier.

Der Admiral fluchte kurz und wandte sich wieder dem Waffenoffizier zu: „Feuern sie alle 155 mm Granaten Salven in die Flugdecks. Und wenn die Geschütze auf munitioniert werden feuern sie eine weiter Mark 8 hinter her."

Die Splitter der 155mm Granaten detonierten vor und in den Flugdecks und rissen die startenden Jäger in Stücke.

Die zweite Mark 8 schoss, von dem Flakfeuer gedeckt, in das von den Flakgranaten nur leicht verwüstete Flugdecks und detonierte.

Der Gnadenstoß zerriss das beschädigte Wraithbasisschiff.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten dann verschwand der letzte verzweifelt kämpfende Jäger von den Sensoren des Erdkreuzers.

„Rufen sie die Jäger zurück, nicht dass uns noch einer von denen in ein Trümmerteil fliegt. Dann setzten sie einen Kurs auf den Planten und beziehen sie eine Position im Orbit über dem Antilkterstützpunkt.", sagte Ehlers erleichtert.

Einige Momente später nahm der Erdkreuzer wieder fahrt auf und steuerte auf den alten Antikerplantetn zu.


	10. Schattenjagt

_**3.10 Schattenjagt**_

Coutard war nun seit fast 3 Monaten bei seiner neuen Einheit. Bisher hatten sie nur die verschiedensten möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien geübt und ein paar Observationen durchgeführt. Es war das übliche Verfahren bei neu aufgestellten Einheiten und er erwartet auch nicht, dass sich dies in den nächsten paar Monaten änderte.

Was ungewöhnlich war, war die Zusammensetzung der Einheit.

Sie bestand aus einem ehemaligen Feldjäger der auch lange Zeit beim Personenschutz des Kanzlerames war und dort eine Ausbildung in Informations- und Nachrichtentechnik erhalten hatte, einen ehemaligen japanischen Nachrichtendienstler, niemand wusste seine Namen, noch sein altes Aufgabengebiet, doch war schon erschreckend wie lautlos und unbemerkt er sich fortbewegte.

Und zu guter letzt einem alten SAS ihrer Majestät, der die letzten zwei Jahre Mi6 unterstell gewesen war. Major Price hatte partout nicht in aus dem Frontdienst scheiden wollen, weswegen man ihn zum Mi6 versetzt hatte, an statt ihn als Ausbilder einzusetzen.

Das ehemalige Teammitglied von ST1 verließ gerade das Bad, ein Handtuch um seine Talje, ein zweites mit dem er sich seine Stoppelfrisur trocknete. Er bewohnte ein Zimmer zusamen mit dem Personenschützer Hans Müller, dies war höchst wahrscheinlich nicht sein richtiger Name, wenn sie Dienst hatten.

Price streckte seine Kopf seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und lies ein: „Besprechung in 20 Minuten", fallen und verschwand wieder.

20 Minuten später hatte sich das Team in der kleinen Operationszentrale ein.

„Vor 30 Minuten ist es der IT-Abteilung gelungen eine abgefangene Nachricht entschlüsseln.", begann der leitende Agent ohne Umschweife, dabei drückte er auf eine Fernbedienung, worauf eine Personalakten ähnliche Datei auf einem großem Bildschirm erschien.

„Es handelt sich dabei um einen Zielpersonenbeschreibung für einen Liquidierungsauftrag. Ziel ist eine CIA-Agentin, die Morgen in Berlin eintreffen wird."; fuhr er fort: „Ihr Auftrag ist es, das Attentat zu verhindern und fest zu nehmen."

„Was wissen wir über den Attentäter?", fragte Müller.

„Wir hoffen und fürchten, dass es sich um von der CIA so liebevoll genannte Jane Doe handelt."

Müller registrierte dies ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und machte sich einige Notizen.

„Wieso hoffen und fürchten?", fragte Price.

„Jane Doe ist ein Synonym für Frauen deren Name nicht bekannt ist. Es wird meist Amnesie und Komapatienten verwendet.

In diesem Fall Handelt es sich allerdings um eine der 10 Besten Assassinen der Welt, und die trägt diesen Namen nicht umsonst.

1,70 groß, kindlich jugendliches Aussehen und Arbeitet alleine, das ist alles was wir über sie wissen. Bei den meisten Attentätern ist zumindest die grobe Herkunft klar und es existieren halbwegs brauchbare Phantomzeichnungen einer ihrer Verkleidungen oder ein schlechtes Foto, vor allem bei denen die schon länger im Geschäft sind.

Nicht bei ihr. Sie spricht ein halbes dutzend englische Dialekte, Portugiesisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Französisch, Flämisch sowie eine Skandinavische Sprache perfekt, was eine Herkunftsbestimmung erschwert.

Sie hat angeblich noch nie versagt."

Stille.

„Wir kämpfen also gegen ein Phantom.", stellte Coutard fest.

„So etwas in der Art. Allerdings haben wir ein Vorteil.", fuhr der leitende Agent fort: „Wir kennen den Ort des Attentats."

_**Berlin; Hauptbahnhof**_

Es herrschte reges Treiben auf der Hauptebene. Coutard beobachtete die Bahnsteige des Fernverkehrs von der S-Bahnebene darüber.

Price und Müller hatten sich an den Abgängen zum Gleiß des Pariser ICE, während der Japaner auf dem Bahnsteig Position bezogen hatte.

Laut dem Dossier sollte Jane Doe sollte sie die CIA Agentin beseitigen und ihr ihre Aktentasche abnehmen.

Der Wahrscheinlichste Ort dafür war beim Aussteigen aus dem Zug.

Man musste sich nicht die ganze fahrt damit abplagen, dass die Leiche nicht entdeckt wurde. Außerdem ersparte man sich das lästige Mitfahren, bei man von alle möglichen Leute gesehen wurde.

„Der Zug fährt ein.", meldete Price.

Coutard lies seinen Blick durch die Halle des größten Bahnhofs Europas schweifen, doch was er entdeckte gefiel ihm gar nicht: „Ein große Gruppe Jugendliche nähert sich dem Bahnsteig."

„Verdammt, das ist eine ideale Deckung für sie.", fluchte Price: „Coutard weiter beobachten, Müller sie hänge sich an unsere amerikanische Freundin."

Pamela Landy stieg aus dem Schellzug Pari Berlin aus.

Sie war erschöpft und müde. Man hatte ihr einen 'Spezialauftrag' erteilt. Sie sollte eine Aktentasche von der Botschaft in Paris zu der Botschaft in Berlin bringen. Es war eine Frechheit einer so hoch dekorierten und erfahrenen Agentin einen Botengang aufs Auge zu drücken, egal wie wichtig dieser war.

Dafür gab es genügend Feldagenten die erfahren genug waren.

Sie hatte gerade ihre Füße auf den Bahnsteig gesetzt als ein Schuss ertönte.

Sein Training und seine lange Berufserfahrung hatten sich bezahlt gemacht, Müller hatte schnell genug reagiert.

Gerade als die CIA- Agentin den ICE verlassen wollte, hatte er unter den ganzen euphorischen, teils betrunkenen Schülern eine 1,75 Meter großes Mädchen ausgemacht, die nicht hinein passte. Es war nicht unbedingt dass sie eine der wenige war die keine Schlagseite hatte oder die Einzige war die keinerlei Anzeichen für Erschöpfung zeigte, nein es war vielmehr, dass sie für einen normale Fahrgast zu fixiert auf Landy war, auch wenn sie dies zu verstecken wusste.

„Das brünette Mädchen mit der dunkel grünen Regenjacke.", funkte er an alle.

„Ich übernehme sie.", erwiderte de Japaner der auf dem Bahnsteig bereits in Stellung gegangen war.

Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt mit freiem Feld und erhob gerade ihre rechte Hand in der sich ein langer Gegenstand befand, als der fernöstliche Assassine zwischen sie und Landy stellte. Mit einem geschickten Griff hatte er ihr im Überraschungsmoment die schallgedämpfte Pistole aus der Hand gehebelt. Allerdings hatten die bereits zum abdrücken gespannten Finger eine ungezielten Schuss abgegeben. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er getroffen worden war, doch auf einmal gab sein linkes Knie nach und er fiel zu Boden. Noch im Fallen griff er nach der Attentäterin, um sie mit zu Boden zu reisen. Es gelang ihm sie ins Wanken zu bringen, doch sie griff, noch während sie ihn abschüttelte und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, ihm unter die Jacke und zog seine Pistole aus dem Halfter. Mit einem gezielten Schlag, der jedem Nahkampfmeister gerecht wurde, knockte sie ihn aus und er fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Blitzschnell lud sie die Pistole durch, entsicherte sie und gab einen Schuss ab.

Trotz der wenigen Sekunden die zwischen dem ersten Schuss, der Abwehr ihres Angreifers und dem nun zweiten Versuch vergangen waren, hatte sich die Situation geändert schlagartig. Ihr Schussfeld war nicht mehr frei, zwischen ihr und ihrem Ziel befanden sich ein halbes Dutzend besoffener Jugendlicher, was das verfehlen ihres Zieles, wenn ach nur um ein zwei Zentimeter, und eine durch den Schuss bedingte Panik zur Folge hatte.

Müller der sofort aufs Gleis geeilt war und nun nur wenige Meter von dem Japaner entfernt war hatte alles mitbekommen. Er hängte sich sofort an die Assassine, die in der panischen Menge zu verschwinden versuchte. Er erreichte sie auf dem Aufgang. Als er sie ergriff und zu Boden werfen wollte wirbelte sie herum und entzog sich so seinem Griff. Die mit Intarmunition geladenen Pistole des Japaners auf ihn gerichtet, feuerte sie drei Schüsse ab. Die Gesichtszüge von Müller versteinerten. Wie, als ob sich all seine Muskeln verkrampft hätten, griff er langsam nach der Pistole und umklammerte sie kräftig.

Die Augen des Mädchen weiten sich vor Überraschung.

Fast panisch begann sie das Magazin rotleuchtender Energiekugeln in den Schrank von einem Mann vor ihr zu entladen. Nach fünf weitern Kugeln sackte dieser bewusstlos weg, als sie noch zwei Schüsse abgegeben hatte riss der Muskelberg ihr die Waffe rückwärts die Treppe herunter fallend aus der Hand, die Finger immer noch um diese geklammert.

Coutard war sofort an ihrer Ferse, als sie das über ihr querlaufende Gleis erreicht hatte. Er verfolgte sie durch den ganzen Bahnhof bis zu den Abgängen zur U-Bahn. Doch auf einmal war sie weg.

„Hier Coutard, hab sie bei den Abgängen zur U-Bahn verloren.", funkte er.

Sie atmete tief durch und lies sich in die versifften Sitze der Berliner U-Bahn an eines der der unzähligen verschandelten Fenster fallen, die so strak verkratzt worden waren, dass man, wenn überhaupt, nur einzelne kleine Bruchstücke von dem sah was sich dahinter befand. Normalerweise hätte sie sich davor geekelt auf diesem Platz zu sitzen, doch im Moment war sie zu sehr mit überlebensnotwendigeren Gedanken beschäftigt.

Sie war kein Prinzessinen- oder Ballerinatyp der überdeutlich auf Reinlichkeit achtete und davor zurück schreckte sich schmutzig zu mach, nein im Gegenteil sie hatte keinerlei Problem durch Moore zu warten und durch Schlamm zu kriechen bis man sie nicht mehr als Mensch identifizieren konnte. Doch das was sie einem hier, in der Hauptstadt der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, als öffentliches Verkehrsmittel verkauften war in ihren Augen meistens nicht einmal eines Viehtransporters würdig.

Doch all dies interessierte sie im Moment nicht, denn sie hatte nur einen Gedanken. Wieso hatten sie auf sie gewartet?

Doch wer waren sie? Diese eigenartige 9mm Pistole, die roten Strom oder Energie verschoss die keine Einschusslöcher hinterließen war nur eine von vielen Merkwürdigkeiten. Man hatte sie aus einer Menge Gleichaltriger heraus erkannt und hatte über ihren Auftrag genauestens Bescheid gewusst. Nicht nur wer ihre Zielperson gewesen war, nein auch das sie ihr den Koffer hatte abnehmen sollen.

Sie wurde je von der Ansage Stimme mit ihrer Station aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Verdammt!", schallte es durch Prices Kopf. Sie war entkommen.

Der Bahnhof war von der Polizei abgeriegelt worden, unmittelbar nach dem Vorfall. Sie war dennoch entkommen.

Nun versuchte Price in dem anfänglich immer herrschenden Zuständigkeitschaos Ordnung und Klarheit zu bringen. Er hatte gerade einen verärgerten Polizeihauptmeister der für den Bahnhof zuständig war und darüber nicht gerade erfreut gewesen war, dass eine internationale Einheit in seinem Revier einen Zugriff mit erhöhtem Risiko hatte durchführen wollen und ihn nicht informiert hatte. Price und seine Einheit hatten sich, unmittelbar nach dem die Schüsse gefallen waren, von Bahnpolizisten mit auf sie gerichteten Maschinenpistolen konfrontiert gesehen. An sich hatten die Polizisten richtig gehandelt, und die bewaffneten Männer festgesetzt, doch dies hatte Jane Doe die Möglichkeit zur Flucht und einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung gegeben. Das war eigentlich einer der Punkte gewesen, von den Price dachte sie würden in seiner neuen Tätigkeit wegfallen, da er zwar in einer geheimen aber dennoch offiziellen und mit der Befugnis in allen Bund und einigen weiteren Ländern frei nach dem Gesetz zu operieren. Doch offensichtlich hatte mal wieder einer der zuständigen Politiker es für besser gehalten diese Einheit zwar nur den jeweiligen Innenministern und Staatsoberhäuptern der Bundländer zu unterstellen und geheime aber dennoch keine offiziellen Operationen durch zu führen.

So hatten Price und die anderen die erste halbe Stunde damit verbracht auf den Anruf des Innenministers zu warten und dessen schriftliche Bestätigung.

In dem Chaos aus Bahnpolizei, der Hundertschaft der Berliner Bereitschaftspolizei und den angerückten Einheiten der Bundespolizei kehrte langsam Ordnung ein. Auch wenn einige der aus dem gehobenen Dienst stammenden Leithammel noch nicht einsahen, dass sie nicht Führung inne hatten und sich noch etwas gegen Interpolausweis und der mittlerweile schriftlich eingetroffenen Bevollmächtigung Prices sträubten, so fügten sich die Einsatzpolizisten doch recht schnell. Wahrscheinlich sahen sie zu ihren wegen der Unterbesetzung überstrapazierten Dienstplänen dazu kommenden Überstunden und wollten nicht auch noch Zeit und Energie mit dem Streiten um die Zugehörigkeit vergeuden.

Price betrat das Büro der Wache der Bahnpolizei und verschaffte sich vor den anwesenden Einsatzleitern der verschiedenen Kräfte gehör.

„Ich brauche nur ein paar Leute der Bundespolizei, sowie einen Raum mit Equipment um das Material aus zu werten.", sagte Price, nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum hatte: „Der Rest kann wieder Abrücken. Und ich möchte sie noch einmal daran erinner, dass diese Aktion offiziell, sowie auch inoffiziell ein falscher Terroralarm war. Sollte auch nur ein Bild, ein Video oder ein Detail über diesen Einsatz in der Öffentlichkeit auftauchen, wird es in allen Bereichen der Polizei Personelle Umstrukturierungen geben."

Anschließend verlies er den Raum.

_**Berlin; amerikanische Botschaft**_

Sie lies ihren Kopf in die auf ihre Oberschenkel gestützten Arme fallen. Die Erschöpfung war plötzlich über sie gekommen. Sie war in Sicherheit, doch war sie das? Wie konnte sie sich in der amerikanischen Botschaft sicher fühlen? Die Sachverhalte waren eindeutig. Einer ihrer Landsleute wollte sie aus dem Weg haben. Alle Ausländischen Kandidaten würden bei ihrem Tot mehr verlieren als gewinnen und sie hatte wesentlich mehr Feinde in den eigenen Reihen als im Ausland. Es musst etwas mit dieser Blue Book Sache zu tun haben.

Pamela Landy war aus dem Hauptbahnhof über einen Seiteneingang geflüchtet und war gegen jedweden Plan oder Gewohnheit bis zur amerikanischen Botschaft gelaufen. Sie hatte sich auf dem offenem Gelände zwischen all den Menschen sicherer Gefühlt als sie es in dem gepanzerten Wagen.

Was sie im Nachhinein noch mehr erschreckte als das Attentat an sich, war die Tatsache, dass sie es Überlebt hatte. Es war die Tatsache, dass eine Spezialeinheit ihr das Leben gerettet hatte.

Eine ihr vertraute Stimme riss sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken: „Mam, ich hab die Aufzeichnung." Ihr Assistent stand neben ihr und hielt ihr eine DVD hin.

„Es war wesentlich schwerer als normal an diese zu gelangen. Keine der üblichen Kontakte wollte sie uns aushändigen, selbst die die uns etwas Schulde meinte das sie das nicht machen könnten.", fuhr er fort.

„Das zeigt nur wie groß das ganze ist in das ich da hinein geraten bin. Das der Attentäter von uns kommt ist mir klar, aber wer stellt eine komplette Spezialeinheit für mich ab? Das ganze wird immer durchgedrehter.", sie seufzte: „Was mussten sie machen um an die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras zu kommen? Ach vergessen sie es, ich will das gar nicht wissen."

_**Berlin; provisorische Einsatzzentrale**_

„Ich hab sie.", kam es von einem der Beamten der Bundespolizei.

Sie hatten die letzten 5 Stunden damit verbracht Überwachungsvideos aus zu werten.

Jane Doe hatte es ihnen nicht leicht gemacht. Zuerst war sie mit der U-Bahn zum Bahnhof Berlin Südkreuz gefahren, dort war sie in einem Zug verschwunden und nach einer Weile mit nun schwarzen Haaren, eine leicht veränderten Frisur und einer anderen Jack wieder heraus gekommen, um anschließen in einen ICE zu steigen. Sie hatten an allen Bahnhöfen die Polizei alarmiert und ihnen ein Bild von ihr geschickt. Doch keiner hatte sie erwischt.

So waren sie dazu Übergegangen alle Überwachungsvideos der Bahnhöfe zu durchstöbern die der Zug angefahren hatte.

„Sie ist in Nürnberg ausgestiegen und dann verschwunden. Ach ja sie hat nun Dunkelblondes schulterlanges Haar und trägt einen grauen Kapuzenpullover.", fuhr der Beamte fort.

„Und wo ist sie hin?", fragte Price.

„Sie ist in das Parkhaus und nicht mehr heraus gekommen. Wird wahrscheinlich eine Waagen dort haben."

„Sie ist wieder heraus gekommen.", kam es von Müller, und warf das Bild einer Kamera mit einem Beamer an die Wand: „Sehen sie diese Punker vor der Ausfahrt herum Lungern? Einer von ihnen geht hier ins Parkhaus und kommt 5 Minuten später wieder heraus, allerdings ohne sein Nietenhalsband und seine Lederjacke, aber mit ihrem Pullover. Kurz darauf verlässt eine Punkerin das Parkhaus, die zwar schwarze Haare hat, aber sonst mit unserer Zielperson übereinstimmt."

„Und wo ist sie hin?", kam nur von Price.

„Wieder in einen Zug."

Das konnte ja noch eine lange Nacht werden.

_**Internationaler Flughafen; Frankfurt**_

Sie stand in Ankunftshalle des Frankfurter Flughafens und wartete.

Sie hatte nach mehrere Umwege und zahllose Verkleidungswechsel in ihrer sicheren Wohnung halt gemacht um all die Schminke und die teilweise sehr albernen Klamotten los zu werden. Dann war es gleich weiter gegangen, raus aus ihrem Job, hinein in ihr Leben.

Leben.

Dieses Wort schallte durch ihren Kopf, als nach einer langen Autofahrt aus ihrem Waagen stieg. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Dasein ein eigenes Leben.

Sie wusste nichts von ihrer Abstammung. Man hatte ihr von dem Moment an von dem sie in der Lage war zu sprechen eingebläut sie sein ein Waisenkind, und das ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall an einer Tankstelle bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt währen. Früher war es so einfach gewesen, doch mittlerweile wusste sie nicht ob sie das glauben sollte.

Ihr Leben war ihr über Buchstäblich während einer ihrer Aufträge in sie gerannt, und zwar ein 1,80 großes dunkel blondes Leben.

Sie stand in der Ankunftshalle des Frankfurter Flughafens, im Sichtschatten der vielen Überwachungskameras und wartete.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten da kam er auch schon aus dem abgesperrten Ankunftsbereich, komplett im Wüstencamouflage der Bundeswehr gekleidet, einen passenden Rucksack am Rücken und Seesack über der Schulter.

Er lief sich nach allen Seiten um guckend in die Halle und bliebe in ihrer Mitte stehen.

Sie schlich sich an ihn von hintern heran und langte umständlich u den Rucksack herum und hielt ihm die Augen zu.

„Wohin des Weges Soldat?", fragte sie mit gespielt ernster, aber auch verführerischer Stimme.

Sie spürte sein Lächeln förmlich: „Heim zu meiner Liebsten."

Er drehte sich vorsichtig aber zügig um und küsste sie.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen als sie sich wieder, zumindest teilweise, von einander lösten. Er mit seinem Arm um ihre Schulter und sie mit ihrem an seinem Rücken entlang an seine Seite greifend gingen sie in Richtung Auto.

„Wie war der Flug?", fragte sie.

„Der Flug selber war ruhig. Ich musste nur die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass ich meine Jungs da unten zurück lasse. Wir haben bei einem Angriff der Taliban vor zwei Tagen wieder zwei verletzte gehabt.", erwiderte er.

Den Rest bis zum Leihauto genossen sie die jeweilige Anwesenheit des anderen schweigen.

Sie waren seit beinahe dreieinhalb Stunden unterwegs, als sie in die Einfahrt seines Elternhauses einbogen. Der Geruch von brennender Holzkohle und Spiritus wehte mit einer abendlichen Frühlingsbrise durch das geöffnete Fenster herein.

Sie stellten das Auto auf den geschotterten Platz vor den beiden Leichtbaugaragen ab und stiegen aus.

Eine Frau im fortgeschrittenen mittleren Alter kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo mein Großer.", begrüßte sie ihn während sie ihn umarmte.

„Mum das ist Janie.", stellte er sie vor: „Janie meine Mutter."

„Es ist schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, nach wer weis wie lange. Michi ist was seine Freundin betrifft schon immer sehr schweigsam gewesen.", begrüßte die Hausherrin die Freundin ihres Ältesten.

„Mutter!", warf ihr Freund ein mit einem übertrieben formalen Ton und versuchte gleich vom Thema ab zu lenken: „Ist das Geburtstagskind schon da?"

„Nein. Dein Vater hat vor etwa zwei Stunden angerufen das er gerade los fährt.", antwortete sie ihm und bat sie ins Haus.

Janie hatte alles aufmerksam beobachtet und es versetzte ihr innerlich einen Stich. Sie hatte nie so eine Beziehung zu ihren Erziehungsberechtigten gehabt. Es war immer alles so militärisch gewesen.

„Frau Herzog, wo soll ich mein Gepäck ablegen?", fragte sie die Mutter ihres Freundes.

„Bitte nenn mich Kerstin.", lächelte sie: „Leg es einfach auf die Treppe um komm erst einmal in den Garten. Da kannst du auch gleich Michis kleinen Bruder und seine Schwester kennen lernen."

Sie setzte ihre Tasche vorsichtig auf die erste Treppenstufe, während Michi seine Sachen fast schon achtlos am Fuße der Treppe fallen lies, und folgte seiner Mutter in den Garten.

Dort war ein Junge um die 19 Jahre damit beschäftigt einen gemauerten Grill mit Kohle zu befeuern und ein Mädchen, das sicher nicht wesentlich älter war, gerade dabei ein paar Tische zu decken. Sie zählte16 Sitzplätze, es wurde also noch Besuch erwartet.

„Na, hast du Urlaub bekommen vom Taliban abknallen!", begrüßte das Mädchen Michi mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

Der umarmte sie, wenn auch etwas steif, und antwortete auf ihre sehr sarkastische rhetorische Frage: „Ich bin da unten dafür zuständig Brücken und Schulen zu bauen, nicht auf jemanden zu schießen."

„Da hätte man auch das THW schicken können.", erwiderte seine Schwester. Sie wollte anscheinend gerade zu einer längeren Diskussion ausholen, doch Michi unterbrach sie: „Lass das Thema bitte, es ist Vadders Geburtstag. Tanja, das ist meine Freundin Janie, Janie meine sich den Luxus Pazifismus leistende Schwester Tanja.", stellte er die beiden Mädchen sich gegenseitig vor und verschwand seinem kleinen Bruder beim Grill schüren helfen.

Der Schwarze 5er BMW rollte von der Abfahrt der Autobahn auf eine Bundesstraße, links und rechts überwiegend gesäumt von Fichten aber auch einigen anderen Nadelbäumen. Der Brigadegeneral auf der Rückbank bemerkte den Richtungswechsel und die Verringerung der Geschwindigkeit und schaute auf.

Fas daheim.

Herzog war eigentlich kein Fan davon herumkutschiert zu werden, doch bei über zwei Stunden Fahrt einfach konnte er so wenigstens einen Teil seiner Papierarbeit erledigen.

Er hätte nie gedacht das er über einen Fahrer einmal so froh sein würde.

Die letzten Stunden hatte er im Dienst hatte er damit verbracht einer sehr nervigen und aus seiner Meinung für ihn Überflüssigen Videokonferenz bei zu wohnen.

Sicher war es informativ das beschlossen wurde eine zweite Tranche von 5 Raumkreuzer 4001 zu bauen, doch da weder die Finanzierung geklärt, und damit auch der Zeitraum in dem die neuen Schiff in Dienst gestellt werden konnten, hätte dafür ein einfaches Memo an ihn gereicht.

Nein es war nicht genug ihn mit einer sinnlosen Konferenz zu blockieren, der neue Leitende der Beschaffungsabteilung hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht die beteiligten deutschen Offiziere mit seinem Starrsinn 30 Minuten lang dazu zu bringen auf ihn halbherzig einzureden er möge doch wenigstens die Benennung eines der Schiffe ändern, da dies alle deutschen Politiker auf die Barrikaden bringen würde. Denn Dank eines ihm sicher all zu bekannten Kapitels der deutschen Geschichte hatte die Bundeswehr keine Tradition Außerhalb der letzten 56 Jahre und deswegen wurden auch all ihre Maritimen Einheiten nur nach Bundesländern und Städten benannt. Der Beamte hatte aber weiter auf seine britische Tradition gepocht und das er, wenn er den Namen eines Schiffes ändern würde alle ändern müsste.

Die deutschen Offiziere hatten ihm am Ende seinen Willen gelassen und beschlossen das jeder gewählte Repräsentant der BRD der mit der Namensgebung ein Problem hätte, dies doch selber zu regel habe.

Abgesehen davon lief der Bau der Zipang, dem neuen Kreuzer, nur schleppen, und die auf sie folgende Britannia steckte noch in der Planungsphase, was den Bau des besagten Schiffes wohl in einige Ferne rückte.

Tobias Herzog sperrte die Papiere an denen er gearbeitet hatte in ein geheimes Schließfach, das sich unter den Polstern der Rückbank befand, und versuchte für den Rest der Fahrt einfach nur ab zu schalten.

Die Limousine rollte über die mit Schlaglöchern übersäte Straße und hielt vor einem Einfamilienhaus. Herzog stieg aus, und ging, nach dem er seinem Fahrer ein paar Anweisungen gegeben und sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, ins Haus.

Er hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, da schlug ihm ein nur all zu vertrautes Geräusch entgegen. Er begab sich, seine Schirmmütze auf eine Kommode im Flur werfend und seine Aktentasche daneben platzierend, in den Garten, aus dem der Lärm zu kommen schien.

„Wir haben da unten nichts zu suchen! Die Russen sind gescheitert und die Amerikaner werden es auch. Außerdem, was rechtfertigt unsere Arroganz, zu denken anderen unsere Lebensweise auf zu zwingen?", schallte die Stimme seiner Tochter durch die offene Terrassentür.

Sein ältester Sohn wollte gerade kontern, als er ihn sah und inne hielt. Der Brigadegeneral trat auf die Terrasse mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Es ist doch immer wieder schön nach Hause zu kommen und fest zu stellen das sich nichts verändert hat."

Seine Tochter starrte ihn an, als würde sie eine Geist sehen. Tobias Herzog lachte nur auf und umarmte seine Tochter. Anschließend küsst er seine Frau zur Begrüßung und begrüßte dann seine Söhne.

Dann kam er zu dem Mädchen das sich unauffällig hinter seinem ältesten Sohn gehalten hatte.

„Das ist Janina."; stellte sie sogleich Michael vor: „Janie, mein Vater, Tobias Herzog."

„Sehr erfreut endlich die mysteriöse hübsche junge Dame kennen zu lehren, von der er seit 6 Monaten ein Bild auf seinem Nachttisch stehen hat.", begrüßte er sie mit einem sanften Händedruck und einem freundlichem Lächeln.

Für einen Moment schimmerte etwas in ihren Augen. Angst, Ehrfurcht, Respekt? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen.

„Nicht so schüchtern.", erwiderte er auf ihren vorsichtiges Händeschütteln: „Die einzigen die Angst vor mir haben müssen sind die Rekruten denen ich im Nacken sitze. Ansonsten bin ich nur ein altes Relikt des Kalten Krieges, mit gezogenen Zähnen und stumpfen Krallen."

Sein Versuch das Eis zu brechen schien Erfolgreich zu sein, ein flüchtiges, fast schon verlegenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mädchens.

Michi stand daneben und beobachtete das merkwürdige Schauspiel. Er hatte sich die erste Begegnung zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Freundin komplett andere vorgestellt.

Das selbstbewusste starke Mädchen dass er kannte schien verschwunden zu sein und das schüchterne fast schon süße Mädchen, das gerade von seinem Vater begrüßt wurde, kam ihm fremd vor. Als sein Vater sich abwandte bildete er sich ein sie „Ich auch." flüstern zu hören. Irritiert ging er zum Fass, wo sich gerade sein kleiner Bruder ein Seidler zapfte. In Gedanken vertieft nahm er wie aus weiter Ferne seinen Vater wahr, der sich entschuldigte um in gemütlichere Klamotten zu schlüpfen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie auf einmal aufschreckte. Er fehlte neben ihr. Das irritierte sie. Normalerweise bemerkte sie so etwas im Schlaf.

Sie stieg aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und spritzte sich Wasser in das Gesicht. Es war wieder dieser Alptraum gewesen. Ein Militär stand hinter einem kleinen 8 Jährigen Mädchen und befahl ihr ihren einzigen Freund zu erschießen.

Sie versuchte sich wieder hin zu legen, doch sie fand keine Ruhe.

Schließlich stand sie auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Obwohl sie das Haus ihr neu war, kannte sie sich bereits blind in ihm zu Recht.

Sie war die Treppe herunter und durch den Flur. Gerade also sie das Esszimmer betrat sah sie aus der beleuchteten Küche eine Stimme hörte.

„… das soll es auch nicht, töten sollte dir nie.", schallte die Stimme des Generals ruhig aus der Küche. Für einen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, dann stellte sie sich in den Schatten eines alten Eichenschrankes und lies sich an der Wand hinunterrutschen.

„Ich weis noch genau wie ich das erste mal ein Leben genommen habe.", ein dumpfes halb ersticktes Auflachen kam aus der Küche und der General nippten an einem Getränk: „Ich war in der DDR mit einem Trupp und zwei BND Agenten unterwegs. Alle anderen waren unterwegs einen Stützpunkt der Roten Armee zu observieren. Nur ich war in unserem Horchposten um das Haus eines Offiziers zu überwachen, als ein Stasioffizier die Wohnung überprüfen wollte. Ich hab ihn herein gelassen und ein Messer in den Rücken gestochen. Naja der Stich war stümperhaft und ich hatte nur einen Teil der Wirbelsäule verletzt. Er war zwar sofort von der Wirbelsäule abwärts gelähmt und Verlor viel Blut. Er ist ruhig geblieben, hat nicht geschrienen oder sonst was, wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Schock, und nur nach einer Zigarette gefragt. Dann hat er entspannt seine letzte Geraucht und mir seine Uhr gegeben, die die ich in meinem Schreibtisch aufbewahre. Gegrinst hat er und nur gemeint 'Souvenir'. Eins muss man ihm lassen, diese Scene aus 'des Teufels General' war eine Glanzleistung.

Wir waren aus der Wohnung Verschwunden bevor der Körper kalt war."

Er seufzte: „Dass war damals alles anders. Wir hatten einen richtigen Feind, zumindest glaubte man das am Anfang seiner Karriere. Bei euch da unten sehen alle gleich aus und jeder kann der Feind sein, der Gemüseverkäufer von der Ecke oder der Junge mit dem Fußball. Diese verkalkten Fossilien aus der letzten Ära haben doch keine Ahnung von dem was unsere Jungs da unten erwartet. Die Russen haben versagt, als werden die Amerikaner mit ähnlichen Methoden auch scheitern."

„Dafür, dass du auch so ein Fossil aus einer anderen Ära bist erfasst du die Situation ja ziemliche gut.", sagte Michi.

Auf das Klirren zweier aneinander gestoßener Bierflaschen folgte eine Weile Stille.

Ein Leuten aus dem Flur lies Janie aufschrecken. Der General kam aus der Küche, lief an ihr vorbei und schien sie nicht zu bemerken und verschwand im Flur.

„Herzog. …. Schicken sie die Leo's… Ja, das weis ich selber, dass ich den Einsatz von überbreiten Kettenfahrzeugen durch das Tor fürs erste eingestellt habe…. die Abnutzungsbeschädigung ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, wenn wir da draußen nicht bald was reisen könne war es das… die Ingenieure und Pioniere sollen sich was einfallen lassen, dass die Kettenfahrzeuge in Zukunft nicht mehr über die Kanten klettern müssen… was weis ich, eine zusätzliche Rampe oder so, wie sie das anstellen ist deren Sache, ich will auf jeden Fall bis zum Montag einen Lösungsvorschlag auf meinem Schreibtisch haben… ich will über jedwede Änderung der Lage informiert werden… auf Wiederhören."

Sie hörte wie der Hörer aufgelegt wurde und ein kurz darauf folgendes Geräusch eines schallgedämpften Schusses und zersplitterndem Glases das sie aufschrecken lies.

Sie stürzte in den Flur und sah wie der General einer von zwei dunklen Gestalten, die gerade zu Boden gingen, eine Maschinenpistole entrissen hatte. Sie bemerkte gerade noch hinter sich jemanden, der sie fest packte und als menschliches Schild zwischen sich und dem nun bewaffneten General hielt. Das war ein Fehler.

Bevor überhaupt irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie die Person auch schon mit einem Schulterwurf zu Boden und mit einem gezielten Schlag in ins Reich der Träume befördert.

Der General sah sie mit Erstaunen an, doch zum Fragenstellen blieb keine Zeit, da schon aus einer anderen Ecke des Wohnzimmers ein Stimme mit sehr starkem amerikanischen Dialekt schallte: „Keine Bewegung!"

Janina richtete sich vorsichtig langsam auf.

„Hände hinter den Kopf und langsam umdrehen. Auch du Opa, und lass die Waffe fallen!", befahl der Eindringling und fuhr dann fort: „Kommt langsam aus dem Gang und stellt euch hier an die Wand."

Janina tat wie ihr geheißen und stellte sich seitlich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand neben die Tür. Gerade als der General durch den Türrahmen kam wurde der Raum mit gleisend hellem Licht geflutet und sie hörte ein Aufschrei hinter sich. Ruckartig drehte sie sich gleichzeitig duckend, um eventuellen Kugeln aus zu weichen, um.

Der General war bereits bei dem Eindringling, der hastig sein Nachtsichtgerät herunter riss. Durch das eingeschaltete Wohnzimmerlicht hatte der vollkommen übersteuerte Restlichtverstärker ihn geblendet.

Er schien immer noch nichts zu sehen, da er erst regierte als der General ihm die MP aus der Hand hebelte und ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste.

Das Licht hatte ihn wohl genauso überrascht wie den Angreifer, da sein zweiter Schlag diesen nicht im Gesicht, sondern am Helm erwischte, was dem Fremden die Chance gab einen Treffer beim General zu landen.

Janina war dem Vater ihres Freundes schon zur Hilfe geeilt, was dem Angreifer keine Gelegenheit für einen zweiten Schlag gab. Sie versetzte ihm zwei schnelle Fausthiebe auf die bereits gebrochene Nase, aus der das Blut wie aus einem Sturzbach floss. Als sie zum dritten ansetzte wurde der lädierte Eindringling an seiner Taktikweste gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Michi war den Fremden festhaltend in die Knie gegangen und verpasste diesem einen heftigen Schlag der ihn außer Gefecht setzte.

Er zog dem Bewusstlosen seine Pistole aus dem Halfter und sicherte die angrenzenden Räume.

Der General war bereits am Telefon und berichtet in aller Kürze was gerade vorgefallen war. Nach nicht einmal einer halben Minute legte er wieder auf und ging zu seinem Sohn: „Weck deine Mutter und deine Geschwister und bring sie in den Garten. In 60 Sekunden wird einen Hubschrauber landen und euch ausfliegen. Sorg dafür das alle ihr alle fünf in Sicherheit kommt."

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu einem Schaltkasten. Mit dem Umlegen einer Hand voll Schalter gingen rings ums Haus mehrere 2000W-Scheinwerfer an und tauchten das Grundstück in gleisend helles Licht.

„Helf mir die hier zu fesseln.", sagte er an Janie und begann die Eindringlinge mit allem zu fesseln was er finden konnte.

Zwei Helikopter der Bundespolizei schossen durch die Nacht. Der EC155 führte die Formation an, gefolgt von der großen Silhouette eines Super Puma.

In dem EC155 saß Coutard, sein neues Team, ausgenommen des Japaners, war anwesend, sowie ein Team der GSG9. Im Super Puma folgten ihnen weitere Trupps.

„Patrik Siegl.", stellte sich der Teamleiter vor: „Wie ist die Situation?"

„Wir haben Aktivitäten bei einer geheimen Einheit des DIA in dieser ländlichen Gegend entdeckt. Das ungewöhnliche war ein Funkspruch, den wir abgefangen haben und in dem von Jane Doe die Rede war.", erklärte Price dem GSG9 Teamleiter.

Er wollte gerade näheres erläutern, als ihn Coutard unterbrach: „Neue Instruktionen. Wir wurden zu einem Notfall abkommandiert. Einen Angriff von Kommandoeinheiten auf einen hochrangigen Bundeswehroffizier. Landung in 45 Sekunden, wir sind fast da."

Die beiden Teams machten sich bereit. Der wesentlich schnellere EC155 beschleunigte und hängte den Superpuma merklich ab.

Michael hatte eilig den noch schlafenden Teil seiner Familie geweckt und diese waren nach unten geeilt, während sein Vater das Gelände um das Haus beobachtet hatte. Er gab einige Salve auf eine Hand voll bewaffneter Gestalten ab, die auf das Gelände vorrückten.

Die Funkgeräte der Eindringlinge schallte eine Stimme auf Englisch: „Team Bravo, was ist bei ihnen los? Wieso werden wir beschossen?"

Tobias Herzog zog einem das Funkgerät aus der Taktikweste und antwortete dem Unbekannten: „Ihr Team kann gerade nicht Antworten."

„Wer sind sie?", kam eine harsche, offensichtlich verärgerte Antwort.

„Derjenige in dessen Haus ihr Team eingedrungen ist.", antwortete Herzog ruhig: „Und als dieser möchte ich den Grund wissen wieso sie ein bis unter die Zähne bewaffnete Team in mein Haus schicken und die Nachtruhe meiner Familie und mir stören?"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache."

„Das tut sehr wohl etwas zur Sache! Die Zeiten als sich die Amerikanischen Agencys auf Grund der Besatzungsstatuten alles erlauben konntet sind seit über 10 Jahren vorbei!"

Das Flattern eines Hubschraubermotors war zu hören, was die Angreifer offensichtlich Zögern lies.

„Woher wollen sie wissen das wir Amerikaner sind?", hauchte sein Kontrahent sehr steif in sein Funkgerät, und als ein Helikopter im Garten hinter dem Haus zu landen begann, schrie er fast: „WER SIND SIE!"

Coutard sprang den letzten Meter aus dem Helikopter, bevor dieser überhaupt richtig gelandet war. Schnell sprintete er zu der offenen Terrassentür, wo er auch schon von der Mündung eines Pistolenlaufes begrüßt wurde.

Michi erkannte ihn und nahm die Waffe aus seinem Gesicht.

Coutard winkte hastig um der Familie seines Freundes und ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu signalisieren, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Alle vier gefolgt von einem verschreckt wirkendem Mädchen, dem er keine genauere Beachtung schenkte, kamen aus dem Haus und liefen zügig geduckt zum Helikopter, während seine beiden Team-Kollegen und das GSG9 Team den Garten sicherten decke er ihren Weg zum Heli. Hätte er dem Mädchen etwas mehr Beachtung geschenkt, wär sie ihm bekannt vorgekommen.

Als sie im Luftgefährt der Bundespolizei verladen waren hob dieses ab und verschwand in der Nacht.

Ein aufheulen in der Nacht verriet die kopflose Flucht der Angreifer.

Der General bewegte sich grimmig von dem Fenster weg, durch das er die Fremden beobachtet hatte und wandte sich den GSG9 Beamten zu, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren die gefesselten Eindringlinge weg schafften. Drei waren noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

„Deine Familie ist in Sicherheit.", meinte Coutard zu ihm.

Der warf ihm nur einen grimmigen Blick zu und lief an ihm vorbei, direkt auf den einzigen Angreifer zu, der bei Bewusstsein wahr.

Er packte den ziemlich lädierten Fremden und sagte ihm in einem Ton, der einem Felsen den Angstschweiß nur so aus den Poren gedrückt hätte: „Wer schickt euch! Wer war verrückt genug die heiligste alle Regeln zu brech! Wer war der Verrückte der den Zugriff in meinem Haus angeordnet und damit meine Familie mit hinein gezogen hat?"

Der Angreifer war zu fertig, zu erschöpft um auch nur an Widerstand zu denken: „Wir waren nicht wegen ihnen hier. Der Chef hatte uns gesagt, dass hier ein Schreibtischhengst mit seiner Familie wohnt.", ein Husten, das in den tiefsten ecken seiner Lunge ein Auflachen gewesen sein musste, beförderte einen kleinen Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund: „Wir waren hier um das Mädchen zu holen. Wir waren hier um unser Mädchen zurück zu holen."

„Was soll das heißen, euer Mädchen?"

„Die kleine war unser bestes Pferd im Stall und dann kam ihr Junge und schafft es das Herz einer eiskalten Assassine für sich zu gewinnen. Ihr Junge hat das falsche Mädchen zum durchbrenne gebracht."

Coutard erkannte auf einmal wer das verängstigte Mädchen gewesen war. Er griff eilig nach seinem Funkgerät, verlies den Raum und versuchte den Heli zu erreichen.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick kam er zurück.

„Verdammt.", fluchte er: „Sie ist über einem See aus dem Heli gesprungen."


	11. Schlacht um Etna

**3.11 Die Schlacht um Etna**

_**Goa'ult Werftplanet Etna**_

Das Heulen der Luft kündigte den Todesgleiter an, kurz bevor er in die Reihen der Jaffa-Rebellen stürzte, eine schwarze Rauchspur hinter sich herziehend.

Stabwaffensalven flogen über die zerstörte Landschaft die vor einigen Tagen noch eine blühende Wiese gewesen war. Nur noch die paar dutzend Kadaver verschiedenster Nutztiere erinnerten noch daran.

Es stank nach verbrannten und verwesenden Fleisch.

Ein erfahrener Jaffa versuchte seine verbliebenen Mitstreiter zu einem Gegenangriff aufzufordern, doch die Meisten saßen entmutigt und erschöpft da, unfähig auch nur an einen Rückzug zu denken, geschweige den einen erneuten Angriff auf die Stellungen der Goa'ult- treuen Truppen zu machen.

Ein kleiner Trupp kam in den Graben gehechtet, in dem sich die Überreste des Jaffa-Rebellen Angriffs befanden.

Ihr Anführer hielt mit seinem Anstacheln inne und betrachtet die Neuankömmlinge. Sie trugen allesamt Uniformen, wie sie denen der Tauri ähnelten, und waren mit einer Mischung aus Zat'niktel, gekürzten Stabwaffen und Tauri Waffen bewaffnet. Die meisten schienen Jaffa zu sein, zumindest trugen sie die typischen Tattoos, und einige Menschen.

„Was machen die da?", schrie einer der Menschen.

Der Jaffarebelle schaute in Richtung des Schlachtfeldes und sah eine große Metallkiste die sich auf Ketten, die über einige seitliche Räder liefen, fortbewegte. Auf ihr war eine große Waffe moniert, die während des Vorrücken immer wieder Feuerstöße abgab, die verheerend in den Stellungen der Goa'ulttreuen Jaffa einschlugen.

Viele versuchten sich panisch zu retten. Nur wenigen gelang es.

Der Rest schien mit purer Verzweiflung mit allem auf das stählerne Gefährt zu halten was zur Verfügung stand. Die meisten Verfehlten ihr Ziel und die wenigen Treffer schien nur oberflächliche Brandspuren auf dem Metall zu hinterlassen.

Eines der Stabwaffengeschütze traf die rechte Kette des Fahrzeugs, worauf diese an der getroffenen Stelle riss. Die Rollen, über die Ketten des schweren Gefährts gelaufen waren, sanken in den Boden und es bliebe an Ort und Stelle liegen.

Das nun leichte Ziel wurde nun stärker vom Feindfeuer getroffen, ein weiterer Treffer eines Stabwaffengeschützes traf den Turm, der sich daraufhin nicht mehr bewegte. Der Möglichkeit beraubt den Gegner ins Ziel zu nehmen erstarb nun auch das Hauptgeschütz.

Ein Jaffa, mit derselben Uniform wie die Neuankömmlinge, lugte aus einer hintern Dachöffnung und montierte eine Waffe an dieser.

Kurzdarauf begann er die gegnerischen Stellungen mit Salven ein zu decken. Doch sein Glück verlies ihn recht schnell.

Er hatte sein MG noch nicht einmal richtig warm geschossen, als ein Stabkanonentreffer an einer bereits beschädigten Stelle die Panzerung durchschlug. Der MG-Schütze fiel durch die Lucke zurück in das Gefährt.

Ein vor Schmerzen schreiender Jaffa stolperte aus der sich öffnenden Heckklappe, die Haut am ganzen Körper durch die im Inneren herrschende Hitze verbrannt.

Er kam nicht weit. Noch während er im Rahmen der Heckklappe stand, zerriss es eine Hydraulikleitung und das entweichende, unter 108 bar stehende Öl traf ihm am Rücken, durchtrennte ihm die Wirbelsäule und ging in Flammen auf, als ein weiterer Schuss durch das Loch in den Innenraum gelangte.

Stichflammen schossen aus den offenen Luken und dem Einschussloch.

Einer der Neuankömmlinge legte seine Waffe an, die länger als die anderen Tau'ri Waffen war und erschoss den sich noch leicht bewegenden Jaffa, der auf der Heckklappe lag.

Mit grimmigen Gesicht lies er sich zurück in den Graben fallen.

Der Anführer der Neuankömmlinge drückte auf ein Kommunikationsgerät an seiner Weste: „Hier Spähtrupp Berta, haben Schützenpanzer Dora verloren. Benötigen dringende Artillerieunterstützung zu folgenden Koordinaten…" es folgten einige Zahlen mit denen er alte Jaffa nichts anzufangen wusste und es folgte eine Bestätigung durch das Kommunikationsgerät. Die Neuankömmlinge rieten ihnen allen in Deckung zu gehen.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, der dem alten Jaffa aber wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, da flogen mehrere ihm unbekannte Geschosse, eine graue Rauchspur hinter sich her ziehend, über sie hin weg und gingen, sich in zahllose kleine Splitter zerteilend, über den Generischen Stellungen nieder.

Der komplette Hügel war von aufgewirbelter Erde umhüllt.

„Der Weg ist frei! Auf zum Gegenangriff. Meine Brüder, kämpft für die Ungeborenen, dass sie ohne die Knechtschaft und die Unterdrückung aufwachsen mögen. Für die Freiheit!", rief einer der Jaffas in der eigentümlichen grünen Kleidung.

In den, anfangs nur von den Neuankömmlingen ausgehenden, Gebrüll stimmten immer mehr der andern Jaffa, wieder mit neuer Energie und Mut erfüllt, ein.

_**Hyperraum, Nahe Etna**_

Die Tyr's Schwert befand sich im Anflug auf Etna, den größten Werftplaneten Ba'als. Er war die Stütze seiner Macht, und auch einer der Stütze von Anubis' Macht.

Das momentan umkämpfte Dakara mochte das Symbol der Rebellion sein, aber dies war dies war, genau wie für die Goa'ult, die materielle Stütze der Rebellion. Mit ihm stand und viel sie.

„Irgend welche Neuigkeiten von den Einheiten vor Ort?", fragte Kapitän Abbé.

„Nein Herr Kapitän.", erwiderte ihm der Kommunikationsoffizier und fuhr fort: „Kapitän Harrington meldet, das er mit dem Rest der U-Flottille in 146 Minuten eintreffen wird und laut General Carter's letzter Meldung werden die Einheiten der Schattenlegion in eineinhalb Stunden bei Etna eintreffen."

Abbé nahm die Nachricht ohne eine äußere Reaktion hin, nur bei der Erwähnung der unbenannten "Jaffa-Fremdenlegion" schnaubte er leicht.

Einer dieser Bürokratischen Korinthenkacker hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht jedweden Entscheidungsträger solange mit Berichten, Bittstellungen und Geschichtswissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zu bombardieren, dass diese nachgegeben hatten und die Einheit unbenannt worden war. Er hatte dabei die Bürokratie sämtlicher Instanzen um das Sternentorprogramm lahm gelegt. Kapitän Abbé ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, dass die Essensversorgung erst 1 Stunde vor Abflug eingetroffen war. Beinahe hätten sie mit 2 Hektorliter Bier, sowie 2 Tonnen Konserven und eingetrockneten Essen, für das wiederum das Wasser zum aufkochen gefehlt hätte, auslaufen müssen.

Auch wenn sie momentan mit 154 Man an Bord unterbesetzt waren, wäre eine Versorgung durch das Sternentor etwas kompliziert geworden, allein schon wegen dem zurzeit überlasteten Verkehr.

Wenn er diesen Boche erwischte.

Abbé hatte diese Überempfindlichkeit der Deutschen nie wirklich verstanden, zumal in diesem Fall es nichts mit der NS-Zeit zutun hatte.

„Wir treten in 3 Minuten aus dem Hyperraum aus.", meldet der Navigationsoffizier.

„Alle Man auf Gefechtsstation. Unwichtige Systeme herunter fahren und alle Schotts zu nicht wichtigen Bereichen schließen. Energieschild kurz vor dem Austritt aktivieren. Alle Jäger mit Gefechtsmunitionierung startklar machen.", befahl der Kapitän.

Die Tyr's Schwert viel aus dem Hyperraum und wurde keine 5 Sekunden später schon von dem Feuer der gegnerischen Hataks begrüßt.

„Feuer erwidern.", befahl Abbé ohne auch nur auf einen Lagebericht zu warten.

„Erste Salve unterwegs.", kam von dem Waffenoffizier.

„Mehrere Großkampfschiffe im System, zwei Hataks beschießen uns, der Rest hält seine orbitale Verteidigungsposition. Registriere einige dutzend Kleinere Schiffe, hauptsächlich Al'keschs und einige Tel'taks, sowie c.a. 400 Todesgleiter.", meldete sich der Sensoroffizier, der mit den reinkommenden Daten der Sensoren leicht überfordert schien.

„Bringen sie uns in eine gute Feuerposition außerhalb der Reichweite der andere Hataks. Zwei Nukleare Antischiffsraketen vorbereiten und bei einer guten Positionierung nach eignem ermessen abfeuern. Flak gegen Todesgleiter und Al'keschs einsetzen, falls in Reichweite. Keine eigenen Maschinen ausschleusen, wir könne es uns nicht erlauben den Schild zu senken.", reagierte der Kapitän ruhig.

Die Raketenslave schoss aus ihren Silos und detonierte mit zwei hellen Blitzen an dem Schild des führenden Hataks.

„Die Schilde des Hataks scheinen zu halten. Es muss eines der neuern von Anubis sein.", meinte der Sensoroffizier.

„Ist die zweite Salve der Primär- und Sekundärbewaffnung bereit?", fragte Abbé.

„In 20 bis 30 Sekunden Herr Kapitän.", erwiderte der Waffenoffizier.

„Schnellfeuer auf das lädierte Hatak, sein Schild dürfte nicht mehr all zu viel aushalten, Kampfwertsteigerung hin oder her.", befahl der Kapitän.

Die Tyr's Schwert flog um die Hataks ein möglichst schlechtes Ziel ab zu geben, steckte dennoch vielen Treffern ein. Ein paar Salven der 155mm Bewaffnung trafen zwei Al'kesch, die auf sie im Anflug waren, worauf diese explodierten.

Dann feuerten die schweren Geschütze wieder.

Die zweite Salve donnerte auf die Schilde der beiden Hataks. Das Schild des führenden Hataks flackerte und ein Teil der Schrapnelle und eine 30cm Granate drangen hindurch und setzten der Panzerung des Goa'ultschiffes schwer zu.

Ein darauffolgender Sturm aus 155mm Granaten gab dem Energieschild den Rest und er kollabierte.

„Sechs SSM Anti-Schiffsraketen abfeuern. Zielen sie auf die Brücke und den Hangar.", befahl Abbé.

Wenige Sekunden später verliesen die sechs Raketen die Zellen auf dem Oberdeck des Erdkreuzers und rissen das angeschlagene Hatak in Stücke.

„Alle Geschütze auf das verbleibende Hatak ausrichten.", kam von Abbé.

„Zwei weitere Hataks sind mit einer Gruppe Al'kesch aus der Verteidigungsformation ausgeschert und nun auf Abfangkurs.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Statusbericht.", kam nur vom Kapitän.

„Schild bei 40%, Energiefluktuationen in den Sekundärsystemen mit Auswirkungen auf den Hyperantrieb, dessen Verwendung würde uns zu 80% Wahrscheinlichkeit in Stücke reisen", meldete der Statusoffizier.

„Das mit den Fluktuationen sollte doch behoben werden! Da hat mal wieder einer in der Werft geschlampt.", warf der erste Offizier ein.

„Die nächsten beiden atomaren Antischiffsraketen bereit machen und auf das Angeschlagene Hatak feuern. Kurz vor der Detonation eine Salve aus den Haupt- und Sekundärbewaffnung.", kam nur von Abbé.

Die beiden Raketen verließen ihre Boxen und schossen in Richtung des feindlichen Schiffes. Kurz darauf folgte das Trommelfeuer der großen Geschütze des Erdkreuzers.

„Wenn die beiden Gefechtsköpfe explodiert und deren Sensoren geblendet sind nehmen sie Kurs weg von dem Planeten in Richtung der Sonne und bringen uns in einen engen Kurs um sie. Ihre Strahlung wird uns von ihren Sensoren abschirmen.", fuhr der Kapitän fort.

Als die beiden Blitze der nuklearen Explosion das System erhellten schlug die Tyr's Schwert den neuen Kurs ein. Nur wenige Sekunden später donnerten die Geschosse auf den lädierten Energieschild des Hataks der schon nach den ersten Granaten aufflackerte und zusammenbrach.

Die Folgenden rissen riesige Löcher in das Hatak, das kurz darauf in die Ewigen Jagdgründe ein ging.

_**Am Sternentor; Etna**_

Auf Etna hatte die in Schattenlegion umbenannte Fremdenlegion des STK ihre Kommandozentrale nahe des Tores aufgeschlagen.

Es herrschte reges Treiben, als Des'ka, stellvertretender Anführer der Truppen der Jaffarebellen mit seiner Eskorte die Lichtung erreichte.

Irritiert sah er Menschen und Jaffa in denen der Tauri sehr ähnlichen Uniformen, die damit beschäftig waren die letzten Teile des Kommandopostens fertig zu stellen und den Betrieb voll aufzunehmen.

„Ich bin Des'ka stellvertrender Anführer der Jaffarebellen auf diesem Planeten. Ich verlange sofort mit dem Anführer dieser Armee zu reden!", brüllte er über die Lichtung.

Nur Wenige schienen ihm und seiner lauthals verkündeten Forderung auch nur Beachtung zu schenken, geschweige den ihr nachzukommen und ihm zu ihrem Anführer zu bringen.

Ein Autorität ausstrahlender Jaffa kam auf ihn zu: „Ich bin Reanok, Führer der ersten Infanteriebataillon der Schattenlegion."

„Schattenlegion?", entwich es Des'ka verdutzt und etwas Kleinlaut: „Ihr seit die Schatten?"

„Nein nicht ganz. Wir sind eine Einheit aus freiwilligen aller Fraktionen die gegen die Gao'uld kämpfen und wurden zwar von den "Schatten" wie du sie nennst aufgestellt und ausgerüstet, bestehen allerdings aus Menschen aus der ganzen Galaxie, Jaffas und Tok'ras."

„Herr Oberstleutnant.", kam von einem jungen Menschen in einem zackigen Ton, als dieser an sie heran trat und gleichzeitig eine Bewegung mit der Hand an seine Stirn ausführte.

Reanok erwiderte dies mit einem höflichen nicken, mit dem er auch sogleich den Mann aufforderte fortzufahren.

„Der General erwartet sie im Kommandozelt. Die zweite Phase läuft gerade an.", fuhr dieser fort.

„Kommen sie mit, bitte nur in Begleitung von zwei ihrer Wachen.", sagte Reanok an Des'ka gewandt und ging in Richtung eines großen dunkelolivgrünen Zelts.

„Meister Ta'nark, das ist Des'ka, stellvertretender Befehlshaber der Jaffakräfte auf diesem Planeten.", stellte Reanok den Neuankömmling vor.

„Ta'nark? Ihr seit bei Jagd auf die Schatten umgekommen, wie alle anderen der Armee die auf sie Jagd gemacht hat!", platze es Des'ka heraus.

„Ihr werdet feststellen das bei den Angriffen der Schatten weit aus weniger umgekommen sind als man den Goa'uld hat glauben lassen. Viele wurden Gefangen genommen und einige haben sich sogar der Schattenlegion angeschlossen.", antwortet ihm Ta'nark und fuhr dann an einen Mann mittleren Alters gewandt fort: „Wie steht es mit ihrem mechanisierten Bataillon, Oberst Chapouton?"

„Wir haben einen Schützenpanzer des Vorauskommandos verloren, samt Besatzung. Ein weiterer ist wegen einigen Treffern im Laufwerk ausgefallen. Außerdem musste ein Waffenträger sowie zwei Geländefahrzeuge der Aufklärung aufgegeben werden.", erwiderte diese: „Das STK schickt uns in der nächsten halben Stunde eine Einheit mit schwerem Gerät. Vier Kampfpanzer, zwei Schützen- und zwei Flakpanzer. Diese Einheiten wird die Speerspitze meines Bataillons bilden, dem sie unterstellt werden."

„Reanok du wirst mit deiner Infanterie die Flanken des mechanisierten Bataillons decken, während diese zu die Werf vorrückt.", befahl Ta'nark und zeigte gleichzeitig die Lage auf einem Kartentisch.

„Einige Aufklärer haben eine große Gruppe Kullkrieger, unterstützt von Jaffas, auf dem Weg hier her entdeckt. Sie würden direkt in unsere linke Flanke fallen.", warf ein Mann mit der typischen verzerrten Stimme eines Tok'ras ein, was die Jaffarebellen zusammenzucken lies.

„Wo sind sie im Moment?", fragte Oberst Chapouton.

„Hier.", womit der Tok'ra auf einen Punkt gut 15km von dem derzeitigen Frontverlauf deutete: „Sie werden in zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden auf unsere Kräfte treffen. In dem Bereich sind vor allem locker gegliederte Verbände der Jaffarebellen, was das ganze noch schlimmer macht."

„Vorschläge?", forderte Ta'nark die anwesend auf.

„Meine Truppen werden ihnen entgegen ziehen und diese Dämonen auslöschen.", sagte Des'ka.

„Mit Verlaub, die Truppen würden gewaltige Verluste einstecken.", warf Chapouton ein.

„Wie können sie es wagen. Meine Jaffabrüder sind gute Krieger, deren Tapferkeit mehrfach bewiesen wurde."

„ich habe nicht ihre Tapferkeit in fragegestellt, sondern nur festgestellt das die Verluste hoch sein würden.", erwiderte Chapouton genervt: „Es wäre besser wenn sie ein Viertel ihre Truppen hier, an dieser Engstelle in Position gehen lassen würden und auf den Gegner warten würden. Der Rest sollte unsere Offensive unterstützen."

„Und ein Viertel meiner Truppen soll gelingen was all meine nicht schaffen würden?"

„Genau. Wir werden ein Minenfeld in dieser Engstelle anlegen. Die Minen, Sprengfallen mit Naquadanährungszünder, werden jeden der mit 30g Naquada versucht das Feld zu durchqueren in Stücke reisen. Da die vorderen Reihen der Minen allerdings erst aktiviert werden wenn sich die feindlichen Truppen schon mitten im Feld befinden, wird ein Ausweichen schwer.

Ihre Jaffa werden nichtmehr in die Richtung vorstoßen können ohne ihre Goa'ultwaffen abzulegen aber es wird auch jeden Feind davon abhalten uns in die Flanke zu fallen."

„Und wie wollen sie innerhalb von zwei Stunden diese Sprengfallen über ein solch großes Gebiet verteilen?"

„Zwei Stunden? Wir brauchen dafür keine 10 Minuten.", womit Chapouton sich von der Versammlung kurz abwandte und zu einem Kommunikationsoffizier gewandt sagte: „Geben sie der MLRS Gruppe Alpha die Weisung, sie soll sich bereit halten bei den folgenden Koordinaten eine Minensperre zu errichten"

„Jawohl Herr Oberst.", antwortet ihm dieser kurz.

„Sie können nicht einfach her kommen und meine Jaffa übernehmen, dazu haben sie weder die Fähigkeit, noch die Befugnis.", protestierte Des'ka.

Chapouton und einige andere Menschen begannen zu lachen.

„In kürzester Zeit haben wir es geschafft mit nicht einmal 6000 Jaffa, Menschen und Tok'ra mehr Goa'ults zu stürzen, wie die Tok'ra in ihrer ganzen Geschichte. Wir haben mit kleinen Einheiten Übermächte vernichtet mit geringsten Verlusten, womit die Schattenlegion zum gefürchtetsten Feind der Goa'ult wurde.", entgegnete der Oberst dem stellvertretenden Anführer der Jaffarebellen, und fuhr dann ganz ruhig, als ob nichts gewesen währe fort: „Meister Ta'nark ist wohl der beste und erfahrenste Jaffa-Primus auf diesem Planeten. Soweit ich mich nicht irre wird bei euch der Anführer durch ein Abwägen von Können und Erfahrung, sowie einer Abstimmung unter allen ihm untergebenen zu einem solchen ernannt. Wir könnten eine solche Abstimmung unter den Jaffarebellen einberufen, aus der Meister Ta'nark ohne jeden Zweifel als neuer Anführer der Jaffarebellen auf diesem Planeten hervorgehen würde, oder wir nutzen die Defensive der Goa'ult-Truppen um diese aus dem System zu werfen!"

Der letzte Satz war mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit und Kraft gesprochen worden, das Des'ka nun still Schluckte und schwieg.

„Ihrer Strategie scheint mir die Effektivste, Schnellste und Truppenschonendste, Oberst Chapouton. Wie sehen sie das Meister Des'ka?", unterbrach Ta'nark die Stille und wandte sich sogleich an den beleidigten Rebellenführer.

Der schien erst zu sehr getroffen in seinem Stolz um auf den Plan des Menschen ein zu gehen, doch entschied sich schließlich mit einem Nicken dafür.

Der mit dieser Geste angebotene geteilte Ruhm schien ihm am Ende doch verlockender als einer der Zahllosen unbedeutenden Namen dieses Krieges in die Geschichte ein zu gehen.

_**Nahe der Sonne; Etna System**_

Abbé starrte durch das Brückenfenster in Richtung Etna.

Die vergangene Stunde hatten sie sich in der Nähe der Sonne positioniert, geschützt vor den Sensoren der Hataks. Immer wieder hatten sie einzelnen Alkesch-Patrouillen ausweichen müssen um nicht erfasst zu werden doch die meiste Zeit hatten sie ihre Wunden geleckt.

Ein junger Unteroffizier trat an ihn heran: „Herr Kapitän, hier ist der Ausführliche Schadensbericht den sie angefordert haben."

Stumm nahm er ihn entgegen überflog ihn kurz und wandte sich dann an den Unteroffizier: „Fassen sie mir das Wichtigste kurz zusammenfassen."

Dieser nahm nur einmal tief Luft und begann mit seinem Vortrag, den er sich anscheinend schon zuvor zu Recht gelegt hatte: „Der Asgardschild ist soweit in Ordnung und mittlerweile wieder voll einsatzbereit. Sieben der Hauptgeschütze sind teils- oder irreparabel Beschädigt, allerdings wäre eine Reparatur zurzeit Ressourcenverschwendung, da das Kühlsystem durchgebrannt ist, was bedeutet selbst mit den Einsatzbereiten Geschützen ist nach einer Salve nicht mehr zu gebrauchen währen. Leider sind davon auch die Sekundärgeschütze betroffen auch wenn diese das Gefecht unbeschadet überstanden haben. Alle 155mm und 30mm Geschütze sind einsatzbereit.

Wie haben noch vier mit Mark VIII Atomsprengköpfen bestückte Raketen in den Silos, sowie acht SSM, in unseren Magazinen lagern weitere 68 SSM.

Hyperraumantrieb ist momentan außer Betrieb. Der Maschinist meinte er würde 3 Stunden brauchen. Außerdem gab es einen Fehler in der Computersteuerung, während unseres Rückzugs wurden sämtliche Wassertanks abgelassen."

Kapitän Abbé seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Zum Glück würden sie nicht mehr all zu lange hier bleiben müssen.

„Nun zu den strategischen Problemen.", fuhr der junge Offizier fort:„Es sind weitaus mehr Hataks um Etna stationiert als die Aufklärung gemeldet hat. Da gut die Hälfte davon über keine Tok'ra-Peilsender verfügt nehme ich an, dass es sich dabei um Neubauten handelt die in aller schnelle flugtüchtig gemacht wurden.

Auch wenn sicher nicht alle in idealem Zustand und vernünftig Besetzt sind, werden diese zu einem Problem werden sobald die Hataks der Schattenlegion eintreffen."

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan."

_**Etna; Nahe der Werften**_

Ein riesige Jaffastreitmacht war von den Goa'ult vor den letzten Kilometern der Werft zusammengezogen worden.

Die pure Masse war aus der Ferne ehrfurchteinflößend. Allerdings nur aus der Ferne. Von nahem sahen die zahlreichen Jaffa die über die Hügel und Täler in schier endlos aneinander gereihten notdürftig ausgehobenen Stellungen verteilt waren eher wie das letzte Aufgebot aus. Nicht wegen der Ausrüstung, denn sie waren bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet und viele Stabkanonen schmückten die Stellungen, oder lädiertem aussehen, die wenigsten hatten in den letzten 24 Stunden gekämpft.

Es war vielmehr die Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit die förmlich aus der Menge schrie. Seit die neuen Tauri ähnliche Truppen aufgetaucht waren, hatten sie sich nur noch in der Defensive befunden. Fast keiner der direkt an der Front gekämpft hatte, war von ihr zurück gekehrt. Wahrscheinlich gefallen oder desertiert.

Ein Großteil der noch Goa'ulttruppen war nur noch auf ihren Stellungen weil ihnen Hardlinern im Nacken saßen. Wären sie in kleinen Trupps auf dem Feld verstreut gewesen, wären die meisten einfach desertiert oder gleich zu den Rebellen Übergelaufen.

Es herrschte die Stille vor dem Sturm

Das Geräusch einer zerberstenden Stabkanone unterbrach die Stille je.

Alle schauten sich nach der Ursache um, doch keiner konnte sie sehen.

Erneut wurde der Kopf einer der Stabkanonen zerrissen, diesmal schien auch der Energiekern getroffen worden zu sein, denn eine orange Substanz verteilte sich spritzend über die Stellung und setzte alles in Brand mi dem es in Berührung kam.

In gut einem Kilometer Entfernung lagen zwei Gestalten, die kaum von dem Gestrüpp um sie herum zu unterscheiden waren, nur die Schüsse die alle paar Sekunden abgefeuert wurden verrieten sie, doch es war kein Fein nahe genug um sie zu erkennen.

„Ich hab noch einen, 4° Rechts.", meldete der Beobachter dem Schützen.

Der zielte mit seiner Panzerbüchse, auch anti-materiel-rifle genannt, auf die Stabkanone und drückte ab. In 956 Metern Entfernung riss es ein Loch in die Goa'ultwaffe und die danebenstehenden Jaffa wurden von den umherfliegenden Splittern schwer verletzt.

„Hier Spähtrupp 3, alle dicken Kubaner ausgeschaltet.", meldete der Beobachter über Funk an die mittlerweile etablierte Kommandozentrale.

„Verstanden. Wir beginnen mit der psychologische Kriegsführung und dem weitern Vorstoßen der Kavallerie."

Die Jaffa an der Front hatten sich noch nicht einmal von Schrecken ihrer zerschossenen Stabkanonen erholt, als sie erneut zusammen Schreckten.

„_They can't stop us  
Let 'em try  
For heavy metal  
We will die!"_

Schallte ein Geschrei aus ihren Kommunikationskugeln, begleitet von verzerrten lauten Tönen, das man als Musik interpretieren konnte. Doch um die fremde Musik zu bewundern blieb keine Zeit.

Ein Donnern kündigte sie an.

Vier Ungetüme aus Stahl, die auf Ketten über die Hügelkuppe geschossen kamen. Sofort Begann ihre 120mm Glattrohrkanonen zu feuern. Die Granaten gingen als vernichtender über den Goa'ult-Truppen nieder.

Ein Heulen kündigte Unterstützung für die gewaltig unter Druck geratenen Goa'ult-Treuen Jaffa an.

Drei Todesgleiter flogen über die Baumwipfel hinweg. Sie gingen in den Zielanflug und worden sogleich von mehreren Schauern 30mm Projektile empfangen.

Neben den vier Kampfpanzern des Typs Leopard 2 tauchten zwei Flakpanzer vom Typ Gepard auf. Von einem schoss eine Boden/Luft Raketen gen Himmel und zerriss den letzten der drei Todesgleiter.

„Hier Kampfpanzergruppe Thor's Hammer, erster Vorstoß erfolgt. Alle weiteren Kräfte nachrücken.", schallte es über den Funk.

Mehrere Schützenpanzer Marder, Transportpanzer Fuchs und Waffenträger Wiesel schlossen zu den Flanken der Speerspitze der Befreiungsarmee auf.

_**Nahe der Sonne; Etna System**_

In den Hangars des Erdkreuzers herrschte ein geordnetes Chaos. Techniker machten die Maschinen startklar, während Waffenspezialisten die einzelnen Flieger mit Raketen und Munition bestückten. Ein etwas unvorsichtiger Techniker konnte gerade noch einem Munitionswagen ausweichen, der mit einem Dreifachpylon bestückt mit Iris-T Luft/Luft-Raum/Raum Rakete bestückt war.

„Das ist der letzten Flieger."; er dem Deckoffizier.

„Gut. Alle Mann in Bereitschafft.", meldet dieser weiter an den Kapitän per Schiffskommunikation.

Der Antwortet, an alle Piloten gewandt: „Sie haben ihre Instruktionen. Den Gegner unter Druck zu setzen und das Feld etwas zu räumen, um die eintreffenden Kräfte zu entlasten. Vergessen sie nicht, nur die markierten Ziele dürfen angegriffen werden. Viel Glück."

Das Zeichen zum Missionsstart kam.

Aus den beiden Hangars der Tyr's Schwert starten die sechzehn bis unter Zähne bewaffneten Raumüberlegenheitsjäger gefolgt von zwei Pelikanen.

Alle Jäger gingen in eine Line in Formation, währen die beiden Pelikane leicht versetzt dahinter ihre Positionen einnahmen.

„Unser Start scheint nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein und die Goa'ult müssen verdammt sauer sein . Über hundert Todesgleiter auf Abfangkurs.", kam über Funk von einem der Bordtechniker der Pelikane, die als AWACS fungierten.

„An alle, Feuerfreigabe eins.", befahl der Staffelführer.

Von den Jägern wurden kaskadenartig je 6 Meteor Raketen abgefeuert, die durch die leere des Alls schossen, direkt auf die feindlichen Maschinen zu. Fast gleichzeitig lösten sich von vielen der Ta'uri-Jägern zwei speziell für den Raumkampf konzipierte Taurus Marschflugkörper, die sich in einem Parabelflug von den Maschinen entfernten. Die Restlichen Maschinen feuerten stattdessen je zwei SSM-Antischiffsraketen gefolgt von den zwölf der beiden Kanonenboote.

Vulcanus starrte mit wutverzerrten Blick auf die Sensorenanzeige seines Hatak's. Die Fremden hatten es tatsächlich geschafft mit einem Schlag fast Hundert seiner Todesgleiter zu vernichten oder neutralisieren. Die wenigen verbliebenen Todesgleiter der Angriffsgruppe hatten sich entweder gegen ihn gewandt oder wurden von den Überläufern in die Mangel genommen.

Unter die Wut mischte sich Überraschung, als aus den Indifferenten die nach der Zerstörung seiner Jäger an deren Stelle flimmerten eine große Anzahl von Geschossen kam.

„Ausweichen!", befahl er seinem Primus, der darauf ein scharfes Manöver flog, doch es half nichts. Die Geschosse verfolgten sie und detonierten auf den Schilden seines Flakschiffes und dessen beiden Begleitern.

Vulcanus atmete auf, als der Ansturm der gegnerischen Projektile vorbei war. Eines der beiden begleitenden Hatak's war zerstört worden, das zweite war schwer angeschlagen und der Schild seines Flakschiffes war lädiert, aber er war noch da.

„Befehlen sie den Alkesch und 4 Hataks nach diesem Schiff zu suchen.", fluchte der Goa'ult.

„Gebieter, es werden 3 Hatak's registriert die den Hyperraum verlassen.", meldet ein Jaffa diesem.

„Schickt ihnen 6 Hataks entgegen.", befahl der größenwahnsinnige Parasit.

„Mein Herr, viele euer Hataks verweigern den Befehl und haben stattdessen das Feuer auf die euch treuen Mutterschiffe eröffnet.", erwiderte sein Primus.

Doch der reagierte darauf nicht. Sein angsterfülltes Gesicht starrte auf die Sensorenanzeige, auf der sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Raumschlacht ein überraschender Schauer von gegnerischen Projektilen konfrontier. Die Marschflugkörper donnerten im 90° Winkel zur Ekliptik auf die beiden Hataks zu.

„Beim Stinkenden Angstgeruch eines Tok'ras.", entwich es einem Jaffa.

Drei der Gefechtsköpfe rammten sich in das schon schwer angeschlagene Hatak und rissen es in Stücke.

Die Restlichen schlugen zum Teil in den Schild des Flakschiffes und als diese nach einem letzten verzweifelnden aufflackern zusammenbrach auf die Hülle des Mutterschiffes.

Die Verblieben Alkesch liefen entweder zu den Rebellen über oder verschwanden in den Hyperraum.

Generalmajor Carter stand auf der Brücke seines Flakschiffs und betrachtete die Sensoranzeige, in Gedanken mit Selmak redend.

„General.", trat an ihn ein junger Jaffa heran: „Ein Drittel der Hataks wurde von uns ohne Probleme übernommen. Drei konnten treue Jaffa noch sabotieren bevor wir die Oberhand gewinnen konnten und ein weiteres wurde von solchen gesprengt. Sie wollten lieber mit dem Hatak untergehen als es uns zu überlassen. Jedwede Gegenwehr wurde gebrochen und die restlichen Mutterschiffe sind entweder zerstört oder geflohen."

„Gut.", gab der alter US Airforce General von sich und blickte nun von der Anzeige zu seinem Adjutanten.

„Meister Ta'nark meldet, dass sie die Werften eingenommen haben. Es gibt allerdings noch widerstand an einigen schwer zugänglichen Stellen, die aber strategisch unwichtig sind. Etna gehört uns."

„Melden sie Ta'nark, dass er ab sofort das Kommando über alle Kräfte hat. Ich habe eine dringende Nachricht vom Stargate Center erhalten und werde sofort aufbrechen."

„Dakara?", fragte ein altgedienter Jaffa der eine neben ihnen Stand.

„Dakara.", erwiderte Jacob nur.


	12. Neue Lande

_**3.12 Neue Lande**_

„Achtung.", brüllte ein Pionier als er einen der unzähligen Trümmer mit einer Winde aus dem zum größten Teil verschütteten dem Gang zog.

Sie waren bereits seit zwei Wochen darüber die verschüttenden Gänge des riesigen Komplexes frei zu Räumen, was sich als Sisyphusarbeit erwies.

Nicht nur weil immer wieder Schutt und Trümmer nach rutschten. Der alte Militärhafen der Antiker bestand hauptsächlich aus einem riesigem Komplex. Im Zentrum stand ein hoher, schlanker Turm, von dessen hexagonischem Sockel an den Ecken sechs lange Ausläufer sternartig wegführten an deren Ende seitlich noch je zwei 1,6 Kilometer lange Liegeplätze zu erkenne waren. Von vier der Kanten gingen etwas kleinere Ausläufer weg, an deren letzten 1,2 Kilometer sich ebenfalls Liegeplätze befunden haben mussten. Ein Großteil des Geländes war mit Kratern übersät und die Liegeplätze waren zum Teil mit hohen Schuttbergen überdeckt. Unter einem der Kleineren halb verschütteten konnte man noch die Struktur eins Antikerkriegsschiffs erahnen.

„Oberst Reinhardt.", funkte Unteroffizier nach dem sich der Staub gelegt und die Decke gegen ein weiteres einstürzen gesichert wurde.

„Ich höre.", antwortet dieser. Seit sie sich von der Milchstraße entfernten schienen alle militärischen Förmlichkeiten etwas lascher gehandhabt zu werden, nur der Admiral wehrte sich noch halbherzig dagegen.

„Wir haben einen langen Gang frei gelegt. Er scheint stabil zu sein. Zur Sicherheit überprüfen wir ihn, aber ich denken sie sollten schon mal einen Erkundungstrupp bereit stellen."

Oberst Reinhardt, der sich in dem aufgeschlagenen Lager neben dem alten Antikerstützupunkt befand, überlegte eine Weile und starrte dabei in die Landschaft.

Sie hatten eine kleine Zeltstadt auf dem trockenen wüstenartigen Planeten aufgestellt, da die Mjölnir bereits auf dem Rückweg in die Milchstraße war und die Lebenserhaltung der Gungnir nicht für die komplette Expedition auf Dauer ausgelegt war.

„Verstanden.", erwiderte Reinhardt nur trocken und begann einen Trupp zusammen zu stellen.

„Herr Oberst.", kam ihm ein junger Unteroffizier entgegen gelaufen, der Enthusiasmus war ihm über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben. Ohne Umschweife oder Formalitäten fuhr er fort: „Die Pioniere haben den Hauptturm für stabil erklärt, trotz der Schäden."

„Und weiter.", meinte der Oberst nur, den der Unteroffizier schien eindeutig noch etwas in Petto zu haben.

„Ich habe mit einem der Pelikanpiloten geredet.", sagte eher ungeduldig drein Grinsend wie ein Kind, dass etwas Dringendes zu erzählen hatte: „Er meinte es wäre möglich mit einem der Transporter auf der oberen Plattform ein paar Männer ab zusetzten, die sich dann von dort bis zu den kleinen Balkon etwas unterhalb abseilen könnten worüber sie dann in den Turm gelangen würden."

„Das sind gut 40 Meter. Und wie sollen die da wieder hinaus kommen? Die Treppen sind wahrscheinlich eingestürzt.", erwiderte Reinhardt.

„Ganz einfach, sie seilen sich über zwei weitere Balkone zu der großen Plattform ab, von dem sie der Pelikan wieder einsammeln kann.", meinte der Unteroffizier, noch breiter grinsend.

„Gut suchen sie sich ein paar Spezialisten heraus, die Erfahrung mit dem Abseilen haben. Ich werde ihnen dann einen Trupp mitgeben der sie begleitet und sicher stellt, dass sie keinen Blödsinn anstellen."

Die Gungnir schwebte lautlos im Orbit über dem alten Antikerstützpunk, gut gedeckt von dem großen Trümmerfeld des alten Schalchtfeldes.

Seit sie hier angekommen waren hatte der Erdkreuzer das System katalogisiert und Material und Personal zur Planetenoberfläche geschickt.

Anfangs wurden sie noch von der Mjölnir dabei Unterstütz, allerdings war sie recht bald nach der Ankunft wieder in Richtung Milchstraße aufgebrochen und mit ihr Hermiod.

So hatte der Kreuzer alleine über drei Wochenlang das System durchkreuzt auf der Suche nach potentiellen Bedrohungen und strategischen Vorteilen. Mittlerweile war er dazu übergegangen das alte Schlachtfeld genauer zu untersuchen, die beteiligten Schiffe zu erfassen, kategorisieren und den Verlauf zu analysieren. Eine sehr theorielastige Arbeit, aber immer noch besser als Asteroiden zu zählen.

„Herr Admiral.", meldete ein Funker Flottillenadmiral Ehlers. Der war gerade in eine Diskussion mit seinem ersten Offizier und einem Sensoroffizier über die Klassifizierung eines am Computer rekonstruierten Antikerkriegsschiffes beschäftigt.

Der Funker fuhr einfach fort als der Admiral auf schaute: „Wir haben eine Anfrage von Oberst Reinhardt erhalten. Er benötigt einen Transporter der ein Team auf die Spitze des zentralen Turms bringt. Er will einen Einstieg über das Dach oder einem der Balkons versuchen."

„Ziehen sie einen von der Wrackkategorisierung ab.", meinte der Admiral nur mürrisch und wandte sich wieder der Diskussion zu.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass 300 Meter Längenunterschied bei den Größen nicht unbedingt eine andere Klasse bedeuten.", meinte einer der Offiziere energisch.

Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Der Pelikan schwebte vorsichtig wenige Zentimeter über dem Dach des Hauptturms. Die Heckklappe öffnete sich und der Erkundungstrupp stieg vorsichtig aus.

„Das Dach sieht aus wie ein Silotor. Die Tür könnte nach so langer zwei nachgeben, seit also Vorsichtig und haltet euch möglichst am Rand."

Der erste Erkundungstrupps seilte sich von der Turmspitze aus zu einem Balkon gut 40 Meter darunter ab. Dort angekommen versuchten sich mit Brechstangen und Muskelkraft eine Schiebetür zum inneren des Turmes zu öffnen, doch sie lies sich keinen Millimeter weit bewegen.

„Trupp 2 halten sie ihre Position. Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen.", funkte einer der leicht erschöpften Männer ersten Trupps.

Weber, die mitgekommen war, warf einen Blick über das Geländers des Balkons und meinte darauf nur: „Laut den Plänen ist noch ein Balkon auf genau der anderen Seite des Turms ein Stockwerk tiefer."

„Hauptmann, ich werde keinen weitern Trupp riskiere der dann dort fest sitzt.", erwiderte der truppführende Major Harry Duke.

„Das ist nicht nötig, einer könnte auf dem Vorsprung dem um den Trum laufen."

„Unterstehen sie sich, das ist zu…", der Major seufzte das Gefährlich ihr nur noch hinterher, als sich schon zu dem besagten Vorsprung über das Geländer verschwunden war.

„Gungnir von Erkundungstrupp, können sie die Person seitlich am Turm mit dem Asgardtransporter erfassen und da wegbringen?", funkte der Major den Erdkreuzer im Orbit an, unterdrückte Wut deutlichen in der Stimme mitschwingend.

„Die Sensoren entdecken eine Person seitlich am Turm, allerdings werden sie durch einen Solarstrum gestört, was die Erfassung für den Asgardtransporter unmöglich macht."

Der Major seufzte nur entnervt und setzte sich auf seine vier Buchstaben.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, zwei des Erkundungstrupp hatten sich bereits hinunter zum nächsten Balkon abgeseilt, als mit einem Klacken die Balkontür sich einen Spalt weit öffnete.

„Jetzt helft mir halt, ihr Faulpelze.", drang die Stimme des Hauptman durch den Spalt.

Die drei auf dem Balkon stürzten sich regelrecht auf die Tür um diese aufzustemmen. Nach einem kurzen, aber anstrengenden Moment war die Tür offen.

Zum ersten Mal seit 10000 Jahren öffnete sich diese Tür und gab den Blick auf einen Kontrollraum frei.

Ein riesiges Fenster gab den Blick auf einen Raum ein Stockwerk darunter frei und eine Galerie die von dem Kontrollraum halbkreisförmig an der Wand des Hohen raumes zu einer Treppe auf der anderen Seite führte. In der Mitte der Galerie führte eine breite Treppe in den Raum darunter.

„Hauptman wir müssen einmal über ihre freizügige Auslegung meiner Befehle reden.", meinte der Major nur.

In den unteren Ebenen des riesigen Komplexes hatten sich die Pioniere und einige Techniker der Gungnir bis tief in die Gänge vorgewagt. Dabei waren sie auf einen alten Reaktorraum und ein Energieverteiler gestoßen. Schnell hatte man fünf der neuen Mark 2 Naquadareaktoren, der von Samantha Carter entwickelt worden war, her geschafft und einiger der Wissenschaftler hatten sich daran gemacht den Generator an die Systeme an zu schließen.

„Ein Glück, das abgesehen von den äußeren Teilen alles heil und stabil geblieben ist.", meinte Charlotte Bernier, zweiter Maschinist der Gungnir, zu der sie nach der Zerstörung der Sleipnir versetzt worden war.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, während sie den Generator der bereits an das System angeschlossen war vorsichtig hoch fuhr.

Rund herum im Raum begannen die Konsolen zu leuchten wie Weihnachtsbäume.

„Na wer sagt's denn.", meinte Bernier nur und machte sich daran, eine der Konsolen zu inspizieren.

Oben im Turm hatte sich der Erkundungstrupp aufgeteilt. Drei waren über die Galerie auf die andere Seite über die Treppe in das nächste Stockwerk gelangt und versuchte nun die einzige Tür dort zu öffnen. Der Rest hatte die Treppe hinunter in den großen Raum genommen um von dort aus den Turm weiter zu erkunden und den zwei, die sich auf die Balkone darunter abgeseilt hatten entgegen zu kommen.

Zwei der Männer, die in von dem großen Raum aus ihre Erkundung geführt hatten, waren in eine sehr hohe Kammer gelangt, die bis zum Dach zu reichen schien.

An den Wänden befanden sich zweistöckige Buchten, ähnlich denen in einer Hochgarage, die zu gut einem Drittel mit zylindrischen Objekten besetzt waren, die an der Vorderseite ein Fenster hatten. Abgesehen von vier Stühlen war darin allerdings in der Dunkelheit nicht viel zu erkennen.

„Herr Major, das sollten sie sich mal an schauen.", funkte der Soldat den Raum entdeckt hatte.

„Da sie müssen sich hinten anstellen.", funkte der zurück.

Der Major war gerade dabei eine Konsole zu begutachten, die gerade zu leuchten begonnen hatte.

„Der Raum über den wir gekommen sind, ist anscheinend der Kontrollraum für den Komplex.", meinte einer der Kommunikations- und Technikspezialisten: „Hier laufen alle Daten bezüglich des Gebäudes zusammen.", dann stockte er kurz: „Es scheint als ob einer der drei Verteilerknoten wieder eine leichte Energieversorgung hätte."

„Nach über 10.000 Jahren? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein ZPM so lange durchhalten kann, vor allem unter solchen Bedingungen.", erwiderte der Major.

„Das ist kein ZPM. Seltsam, laut diesen Angaben hat der Komplex nicht einmal eine Schnittstelle dafür. Wie es scheint kommt die Energie von eine externen Quelle und die ist erst vor kurze, angeschlossen worden."

Der Major fluchte und betätigte sein Funkgerät: „Oberst Reinhardt, wir haben hier eine Anzeige für eine externe Energiequelle in den unteren Ebenen, die erst kürzlich aktiviert wurde. Wissen sie etwas davon?"

„Ja", schallte die Stimme des Oberst durch das Funkgerät: „Bernier ist vor gut 30 Minuten mit einem halben dutzend Mk2 Naquadagenerotoren im Komplex verschwunden."

Der Major fluchte etwas und begab sich in Richtung Hochgarage.

Alina Weber hatte mit zwei weitern aus dem Erkundungsteam endlich die Tür am Ende der der Treppe auf der andere Seite der Galerie aufgestemmt.

Sie befand sich einer Lounge, von der aus es an der Wand zur linken in ein Zimmer weiter ging das sehr an ein Büro erinnerte. Da abgesehen von einigen Konsolen die ohne Energie waren nichts dort befand machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die große Halle, als plötzlich die die Lichter an der Wand zu flackern begannen. Nach einigen Sekunden ging das Flackern wie bei einer Neonröhre in ein leicht gedämpftes orangegelbes Licht über.

Mit einem Zischen wie wenn Luft aus einem Ventile gelassen wird, schwenkten die einzelnen Elemente der Wand zur rechten der Lounge-Eingangstür um 90° um ihre Achse und gaben den Raum dahinter Preis. Vorsichtig begaben sie sich in dem Raum worauf dort auch das Licht an ging.

_**2 Tage später**_

Durch den Anschluss der sechs Naquadageneratoren hatte man einen Teil der Anlage wieder mit Energie versorgen können. Zwar war der Energiebedarf zu hoch um alle Teile und Systeme des Stützpunktes anzuwerfen, aber zumindest einige Sekundärsysteme und die taktischen Anzeigen im Hauptturm liefen wieder.

Doch waren einige davon, vor allem die meisten Datenbanken, verschlüsselt, was alle Aktionen wieder einschränkte.

Sie hatten immer noch keinen Zugriff auf die Berichte und Daten der letzten Schlacht um den Stützpunkt, wenn es überhaupt welche gab. Auch waren sämtliche Daten bezüglich der Schiffe die hier Stationiert waren nicht zugänglich, nicht einmal ihre Namen. Nur eine Taktische Einteilung mit den Basisdaten der Schiffsklassen hatte man entdeckt, die mittlerweile nur noch als Antikerschiffsquartett genannt wurde.

Dass sie Namen hatten, fand ein junger Leutnant heraus. In einem offengelassenen Bericht über ein vermisstes Antikerkriegsschiff Namens Aurora auf einen der Terminals eines Stabsoffiziers des Stützpunktkommandeurs ging es um dessen letzte bekannten Koordinaten und eine mysteriöse geheime Transportaufgabe.

Man hatte auch eine Karte der Galaxie gefunden mit allen Sternentoren darin verzeichnet.

Während sich die meisten Expeditionsteilnehmer mit den Systemen des Stützpunktes und verschlüsselten Datenbanken herumschlagen mussten, vergnügten sich eine Hand voll Offiziere und Techniker damit die Shuttles, die man in der Hochgarage gefunden hatte, auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen. Dabei hatten sie einige sehr interessante Entdeckungen gemacht. So verfügten die Transporter über eine Kapazität von acht Drohnen, mit denen der Antikeraußenposten in Schwärmen zu Tausenden die Flotte von Anubis zerstört hatte. Auch war ein DHD in den kleinen kompakten Transporter integriert. Das, die runde Form und die einziehbaren Triebwerke ließen drauf schließen, dass er zum Flug durch Sternentore konzipiert war.

Mit dieser Vermutung und dem Wunsch diese Fähigkeit des Transporters auszuprobieren war Hauptmann Alina Weber die vergangenen zwei Tage ihrem Vorgesetzten in den Ohren gelegen. Der hatte schließlich nachgegeben.

So waren nun einer dieser Transporter, Hauptman Weber, ein immer noch schlecht auf sie zu sprechender Major Duke und ein Erkundungstrupp auf die Gungnir verladen worden.

Das Erdschiff beschleunigte und verschwand im Hyperraum.

Zwei Stunden später tauchte es in einem System außerhalb des Asteroidenfeldes wieder auf.

„Herr Admiral, ich habe das Sternentor lokalisiert.", meldete sich der Sensoroffizier, kurz nach dem sie den Hyperraum verlassen hatten.

„Gut, dann transportieren sie den Erkundungstrupp hinunter zum Tor.", erwiderte Ehlers.

„Das wird schwierig.", meinte der Sensoroffizier: „Das Tor befindet sich nicht auf dem Planeten sondern in einer stationären Umlaufbahn um den Planeten."

„Dann testen wir die Konservendose eben sofort.", brummelte der Admiral.

20 Minuten später flog der Antikertransporter aus dem Backbordhangar des Erdkreuzers.

„Beginne mit Anflug.", funkte Weber.

Das Shuttle ging auf den Kurs zum durchfliegen des Sternentors während Majer Duke den Planeten, der für den ersten Erkundungsflug ausgesucht worden war, anwählte. Die Triebwerke des Antikerschiffs klappten ein und er schoss durch dass Tor.

Nach dem typischen kurzen Augenblick tauchte das Schiff auf der anderen Seite wieder auf.

Weber zog den Vogel sofort hoch um einen Zusammenstoß mit der ersten Baumreihe nach der Lichtung zu vermeiden auf der das Tor stand. Sie zog so stark, dass den Insassen trotz der Trägheitsdämpfung das Blut in die Beine sackte.

„Weber, bitte das nächste Mal machen sie bitte einen etwas sanfteren Anflug.", sagte Major Duke der kreidebleich neben ihr im Cockpit saß.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, kann aber nichts versprechen.", erwiderte der Hauptman, während sie den Transporter tarnte.

Sie flog den Transporter 30 Meter über dem Boden, so das knapp über die Baumwipfel hinweg glitt. Auf dem Head-up-Display des Antikerschiffes tauchten mehrere Siedlungen auf.

„Landen sie etwas abseits der Siedlung nahe des Tores. Wir wollen niemanden verschrecken.", meinte der Major, worauf Hauptman Weber zur Landung etwas außerhalb ansetzte.

Als er zum stehen gekommen war stand der Major, mittlerweile mit wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht, auf und ging in die Transportkabine im hintern Teil. Dort warteten schon der Erkundungstrupp auf seinen Truppführer.

„Dann last uns mal den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch der Pegasusgalaxie in Erfahrung bringen.", meinte der nur und öffnete die Hecklucke.

Sie ließen den Transporter getarnt zurück und begaben sich in Richtung des Ortes. Nach einem viertelstündigen Marsch kamen sie in ein heruntergekommenes und halb verfallenes Dorf. Die zwei dutzend altertümlichen Steinhäuser, teils mit Stroh, teils mit Holzdach, waren mehr oder weniger geordnet in zwei bis drei Reihen um einen kleinen Platz gebaut worden.

Sie rückten bis zu diesem vor, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu hören.

Totenstille.

„Durchsucht das Dorf.", befahl der Major.

Der Trupp schwärmte aus und begann ein Gebäude nach dem anderen zu durchsuchen.

„Duke, kommen sie mal bitte in das große Haus am Platz.", funkte Weber.

Der Major begab sich zu dem besagten haus und fand sie über einer sehr alt aussehenden Leiche knien.

„Was ist Hauptman?", fragte er.

„Die Leiche, sie sieht aus wie eine Jahrhunderte alte Mumie.", meinte Weber: „Aber der Umgebung zu urteilen in der sie liegt sicher noch keine zwei Monate am Verrotten."

„Ein Rätsel das wir noch lösen werden. Durchsuchen sie weiter die Siedlung. Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten wieder hier.", befahl der Major.

Weber nickte zustimmend und fuhr mit ihrem Auftrag fort.

Ängstlich darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben lag sie in ihrem Versteck unter den Dielen der Versammlungshalle und lauschte den Fremden.

Sie war bei dem ersten Anzeichen der Fremden in ihr Versteck unter dem Boden geflüchtet, wie vor einigen Monaten als Sie kamen und alle mit nahmen.

Die Wraith hatten schlimmer gewütet, als es die Alten erzählt hatten. Sie waren gnadenloser und gründlicher gewesen wie sie es laut den alten Texten noch nie gewesen waren. Ihr Dorf war komplett ausgelöscht worden, und die andern hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht viel besser erwischt.

Seither war sie durch die lehren Häuser des Dorfes gestreift, um Vorräte und nützliche Geräte zu sammeln und vor den Plünderern zu Verstecken die immer wieder den Planeten heim suchten. Viele machten sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe ihr Dorf, das am nahesten von allem am Ring der Vorfahren lag, zu durchsuchen.

Diese Fremden waren anders. Sie waren mit einem Fluggerät durch den Ring gekommen und ihre Waffen anders als die der fortschrittlichsten Völker die sie je getroffen hatte.

Sie hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit in ihrem Versteck ausgeharrt nachdem diese die Versammlungshalle wieder verlassen hatten, ohne etwas von ihnen zu hören.

Gerade als sie ihr Versteck wieder verlassen wollte kamen sie zurück.

„Das Dorf scheint seit langem verlassen. Wir haben nur einige Mumifizierte Leichen wie diese gefunden.", sagte einer von ihnen: „Es wurde anscheinend auch schon einige male geplündert."

„Es ist noch jemand hier.", meinte die Frau, die bereits die Leiche der Dorfältesten gefunden hatte, darauf.

„Wie kommen sie darauf Hauptman?", fragte sie der Mann der mit ihr bereits hier gewesen war.

„Sehen sie die hinter Mauer? Sie ist teils mit einer Art Schrift bedeckt. Einige Teile des Textes sind beschädigt, aber hier in der linken unteren Ecke sind die Schäden behoben worden. Der Putz ist noch relativ frisch."

Innerlich fluchte sie ihren Versuch, die Geschichtsschreibung ihres Dorfes wieder zu reparieren.

„Jemand lebt in diesem Geisterdorf, zwischen all den Toten?", erwiderte der Mann.

„Nicht nur das. Derjenige hört uns auch gerade zu. Hier sehen sie."

Sie begann vor angst zu zittern. Sie hatten sie gefunden.

„Woher haben sie das?", fragte der Major Weber argwöhnisch.

„Hab ich im Transporter gefunden.", meinte Weber achselzuckend und hielt einen kleinen Tablett-PC antikischen Designes hoch. Auf ihm war alle Mitglieder des Erkundungstrupps als blaue Punkte dargestellt sowie ein weitere genau in der Mitte des von ihnen gebildeten Kreises.

Alina Weber kniete nieder und sprach in Richtung der Bodendielen: „Du kannst heraus kommen, wir werden dir nichts tun."

Nach einige Sekunden Stille war eine Bewegung unter ihnen zu hören und eine verdeckte Falltür ging in der Ecke der kleinen Halle auf. Ein Mädchen, fast eine junge Frau, kletterte heraus, ein Messer in der ausgestreckten Hand gegen die Fremden gerichtet.

„Wir wollen dir nichts tun.", versuchte der Major so beruhigend wie möglich auf sie ein zu wirken.

Das Mädchen reagierte nicht darauf und lies die Fremden ängstlich, fast panisch, umherblickend nicht aus de Augen.

Alina nahm ihr Gewehr aus dem lagsen Anschlag und hielt es auf ihren balanciert Daumen quer vor der Brust. Die Finger weit gespreizt legte sie es vor sich auf den Boden. Anschließend kramte sie in einer ihrer Taschen und zog eine Tafel Lind-Schokolade hervor. Sie brach sie mitten durch, machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt vor und reichte dem Mädchen eine Hälfte.

Sie hätte sie beinahe aufgeschlitzt als sich die Soldatin zu ihr vor gebeugt um ihr die Schokolade zu überreichen. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Süßigkeit in ihrer Hand, probierte aber dann einen Bissen nachdem Alina genüsslich in ihren Teil gebissen hatte.

Alina lächelte: „Wie heißt du?"

„Was wollt ihr hier?", erwiderte das Mädchen nur.

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur Handeln.", antwortete der Major etwas zu schnell. Er machte ein kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Doch als wir das Chaos hier sahen haben wir nach Überlebenden gesucht."

„Das heißt ihr wolltet das Dorf plündern.", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Die bist nichtgerade auf den Mund gefallen.", meinte Alina mit leicht zynischer Stimme: „Ganzschön mutig und dumm von dir so potentielle Plünderer zu begrüßen."

Langsam sank ihre Hand mit der Klinge, auch wenn sie die fremden weiter argwöhnisch beäugte.

„Von was handelt die Wandmalerei?", fragte ein junger Leutnant, der mit zum Erkundungstrupp gehörte, während er sich das von dem Mädchen teilweise reparierte Wandbild betrachtete und riss damit alle anderen aus ihrem gegenseitig argwöhnisch Beobachten.

„Das ist die Mauer der Vorfahren, auf ihr ist die Geschichte ihres Untergangs geschrieben.", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Und diese Zeile darunter ist eine Zeitzählung?", fragte der junge Leutnant während er auf die Säulen der kleine verzierten Halle deutete, worauf das Mädchen nickte.

Bis auf den Leutnant, der auf die verzierten hölzernen Säulen fixiert war, betrachtete der Erd-Trupp die Wand auf der die Geschichte des Niedergangs der Vorfahren festgehalten worden war.

„Interessant.", entwich es dem Leutnant nach einer Weile geistesabwesend. Major Duke, der es als einzigen wahrgenommen hatte, blickte ihn fragend an. Der junge Offizier merkte dies nach einem kurzen Augenblick und deutete auf die Säulen: „Das Schema meinte ich."

Der Major erwiderte trocken: „Das müssen sie schon etwas ausführlicher erleutern."

„Ihre Zeitrechnung scheint in Jahren und den Intervallen zwischen Wraithüberfällen gegliedert sein. Die Jahre sind in diese Blumen oder Sternen dargestellt die wendelförmig um die Säule verlaufen. Alle 200 Jahre, plus minus zehn, wird diese Reihe von ein paar Fratzen unterbrochen, die vermutlich Wraithüberfälle symbolisieren.", das Mädchen bestätigte die Annahme des Leutnants mit einem Nicken: „Laut der aktuellen Zeitrechnung wären es allerdings noch mindestens 20 Jahre bis zum nächsten Wraithüberfall gewesen."

„Dann sind die eben etwas zu früh gekommen, was ist daran so Interessant.", meinte einer seiner Teamkameraden.

„Die Wraith sind mit ihrer Ernte, warum auch immer, eine ganze Generatio zu früh dran. Das heißt, sie werden vermutlich zu wenig Nahrung vor finden, da sich die Galaxie von ihrem letzten Ernten noch nicht ganz herholt hat."

„Das Ausdünnen war schlimmer, als es in den Geschichten der Alten immer beschrieben wurde. Die letzten Male hatten immer ein paar Leute aus jedem Dorf überlebt. Dieses Mal bin ich wohl die einzige.", warf das Mädchen ein.

„Willst du hier bleiben oder mit uns kommen?", fragte sie Alina Weber ohne Umschweife.

„Hauptman.", warf Duke ein.

„Sie ist hier Allein, Herr Major.", erwiderte Alina.

„Das ist auch nicht was ich meinte. Ich weis genauso gut wie sie, dass wir sie nicht ohne weiteres hier zurück lassen können. Sie sollten allerdings erst ihren Vorgesetzen konsultieren, bevor sie jemand Fremdes auf einen geheimen Stützpunkt zu holen gedenken."

Der junge Leutnant hörte seinen beiden Teamkameraden nicht weiter zu und betrachtete die Säulen weiter, während er sich lässig gegen einen zugedeckten Tisch lehnte.

So bekam keiner mit wie unter der groben Leinendecke einige Lichter zu leuchten begannen.

Die nächste viertel Stunde verbrachten sie damit nützliche Habseligkeiten des Mädchens zusammen zu suchen.

Sie waren gerade darüber einige Säcke einer weizenähnlichen Frucht zum Transporter zu tragen als sie von einem Heulen überrascht hat wurden.

Ein dartförmiges Fluggerät schoss über die Wipfel der Bäume über ihnen.

Die Säcke fallenlassend spurteten sie in Richtung Antikerschiff, wo sie auf den Major, Weber und das Mädchen trafen. Letztere schien nun eindeutig überzeugt mit den Fremden zu gehen.

Weber startete das Gefährt und begann mit dem Anflug auf das Tor, während der Major die Koordinaten eingab.

„Verdammt, das Tor wird Blockiert. Die haben es immer noch von Außen angewählt.", fluchte Major Duke.

„Hier können wir nicht bleiben.", meinte Weber: „Der Luftraum ist voller als der Über Frankfurt."

Ohne auf weitere Befehle zu warten zog sie die Maschine hoch und schoss in Richtung Weltraum.

Sie parkte den Transporter in einem sicheren Orbit und beobachtete die Sensordaten.

„Aus der Versammlungshalle kommt ein schwaches Subraumnotsignal. Das war da vorher nicht.", kam von ihr nach einer kurzen weile.

Der Major drehte sich um und fragte das Mädchen, das von einigen seiner Teammitgliedern betreut wurde: „Ist dir dort je ein Gegensand aufgefallen der eindeutig nicht von einem deiner Leute stammen konnte."

Die, während das ganzen Fluges geschockt im hinteren Teil gesessen hatte, wurde nachdenklich und meinte dann: „Das einzige was mir einfällt war der Schrein der Vorfahren. Es heißt früher wären die Vorfahren erschienen wenn man ihn in Zeiten der großen Not berührte. Seit sie verschwunden sind ruft er die Wraith."

„Und wo steht dieser Schrein?", fragte sie Alina.

„In der Mitte der langen wand zwischen der dritten und vierten Säule. Er ist mit einem Tuch abgedeckt, keiner hat es je gewagt ihn zu zerstören."

Der junge Leutnant begann plötzlich zu fluchen. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hab mich dagegen gelehnt, als ich die Säulen begutachtete.", entwich es ihm kleinlaut.

Der Major setze zu einer Schimpftriade an, als er von einem Piepsen der Kontrollkonsole unterbrochen wurde. Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich direkt vor ihnen. Nur den schnellen Reflexen Alina Webers war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht am aus dem Hyperraum tretenden Wraithkreuzer zerschellten.

Die meisten Passagiere wie vor Ehrfurcht wie erstarrt blieb ihnen nur ein kurzer Augenblick das feindliche Schiff aus nächster Nähe zu betrachten, denn Alina hatte den kleinen Transporter schon auf einen Kurs weit weg von dem Kreuzer gebracht.

Mit großer Distanz betrachteten sie wie dutzende von Jägern vom Kreuzer starteten und sich in Richtung des Planeten aufmachten.

Wenn es überhaupt noch überlebende gab, das war allen klar, so hatten sie keine Chance mehr.

Ein zweites Hyperraumfenster erschien in einiger Entfernung zum Wraithschiff. Der Computer des Antikertransporters hatte dem Schiff noch nicht einmal eine Kennung gegeben, als auch schon der Wraithkreuzer mit Geschossen eingedeckt wurde.

Die Gungnir zerlegte das generische Schiff, welches überrumpelt kaum Gelegenheit hatte sich zu wehren. Nach einem kurzem und recht einseitigen Feuergefecht brach der Wraithkreuzer auseinander.

„Wir dachten uns fast schon das die Aktion mit dem Funkfeuer die Wraith anlocken würde und nachdem das Tor blockiert war, haben wir einfach mal Vorbei geschaut.", schallte Ehlers Stimme über Funk.

„Gut von ihnen zu hören Herr Admiral.", antwortete ihm Duke.

Die Gungnir startete ihre Jäger um die Landung des Transporters gegen die Wraithjäger zu decken und diese an der Flucht durch das Tor zu hindern.

Als das kleine Schiff fast lautlos in den Steuerborthangar glitt atmeten alle hörbar auf.

Als Weber gelandet war, meinte der Major: „Die erste Runde heut Abend geht auf mich."


	13. Letztes Gefecht

_**3.13 Letztes Gefecht**_

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Kombi an den Pforten des Luftwaffenstützpunktes zum stehen. Die Wache beäugte die Insassen im Schein seiner Taschenlampe argwöhnisch.

„Ich sagte doch wir sollten mindestens eine halbe Stunde Puffer mit einplanen.", kam es genervt vom Beifahrer, was vom Fahrer nur mit einem genervten Blick beantwortete.

Die Wache überprüfte die Papiere und lies sie passieren.

Der Fahrer, ein junger Feldwebel, stellte das Auto auf einen Parkplatz. Eilig packten alle ihre Sachen und begaben sich in Richtung Flugfeld.

Eine Gestalt kam zügig über das Flugfeld auf sie zu. Sie stellte sich als genervt wirkender Stabsfeldwebel heraus: „Ah endlich, die Fallschirmjäger. Erst taucht ein Oberst des MAD auf und verlangt die Vernebelung der Start- und Landebahn und dann stellt so ein Leutnant fest, dass sein Zug nicht komplett ist und ihr fünf ihm fehlt." Der mittelgroße Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters atmete einmal tief durch und langte sich über seine Halbglatze: „Also Jungs, hinterster Hangar. Nicht wundern wenn es dunkel ist, die haben sogar im Hangar das Licht ausgemacht dass ja keiner diese mysteriöse Flugzeug sieht. Auf dem Boden sind fluoreszierende Wegweiser, immer Folgen und an den Vordermann halten. Ausrüstung bekommt ihr im Flieger. Die haben vorhin Waffen, Munition und Ausrüstung für ein ganzes Bataillon eingeladen.".

Der Stabsfeldwebel verschwand in Richtung Wachbaracke, vor sich hin murmelnd er bräuchte einen Kaffee.

Die fünf Fallschirmjäger sprinteten etwas irritiert zu dem Hangar, jeder mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Magen.

_**Heinrich Familien Farm; Virginia; USA**_

Janina betrat die Veranda des alten großen Farmhauses und erhob lasch ihren Arm und klopfte an der Tür. Von innen waren zügige feste Schritte zu hören und eine in die Jahre gekommen Frau mit Blümchenkleid und Arbeitsschürze darüber öffnete ihr.

„Endlich bist du da Schatz.", begrüßte sie die alte Frau, während sie ihre Hände an der Schürze abwischte und Janie anlächelte.

Jeder unvoreingenommene Beobachter hätte dies als eine normale Großmutter-Enkelin-Begrüßungssituation eingeschätzt. Janie erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte nur ausdruckslos drein.

„Du musst ganz müde, hungrig und erschöpft sein.", fuhr die alte Frau fort und trat zu Seite, so das Janie eintreten konnte.

„Du wirst jetzt eine warme Suppe essen und dann sofort hinauf in dein Zimmer gehen um dich ordentlich Auszuschlafen.", lächelte sie Janie weiter an, die das Große Farmhaus betrat, das aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stamme. Sie ging durch den Flur, lies dort ihre Tasche fallen und betrat die Küche.

Ohne Umschweife setzte sie sich sogleich an den Tisch und betrachtet die ihr nur all zu Vertraute Küche, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf die Arme stütze. Mit ihrer Blümchentapete den alten aber Tipp Top gepflegten Küchengeräten versprühte sie den Charme der Fünfziger, aus denen sie größtenteils auch stammte. Man hätte sich Tatsächlich zu dem Eindruck von einer klischeehaften amerikanischen Sippenfarm hinreisen lassen können, einer großen glücklichen Familie. Doch dem aufmerksamen Beobachter wurde dieser kitschige nostalgische Zauber durch einige Bilder an der Wand zerschlagen. Die Schwarzweisaufnahmen zeigten unteranderem ein junges Paar, dass lächelnd auf einer Wiese saß, sie, die aussah wie die junge Alten aus der Küche, in einem einfachen Kleid, er in einer SS-Uniform. Ein weiteres zeigte den jungen Mann und vier weitere Männer in US-Uniformen des zweiten Weltkriegs.

„Hier Janina.", diese Worte rissen Janie aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf und sie schreckte hoch. Die alte Frau stellte ihr einen Teller Suppe hin.

Während Janina aas setze sich die Alte ihr gegenüber. Erst musterte sie sie kritisch, dann zog sie ihr Tuch, das ihre grauen Haare zum größten Teil verdeckt hatte, vom Kopf und seufzte.

„Wie deine Haare schon wieder aussehen. Musste das sein.", begann der Graufuchs, worauf sie nur einen kurzen Blick von Janina erntete: „Ja ich weis, alles zum größeren Wohl, aber deswegen muss man sich doch nicht so gehen lassen. Deine Spitzen sind ganz versplissen und die Frisur erst."

Die restliche Suppe schwieg sie und starrte Janina nur kritisch an, eine undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.

Als Janina fertig war nahm sie ihr sofort den Teller ab um ihn Abzuspülen.

Mit einem:„Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sich Janie. Sie ging langsam die alte Holztreppe hinaus ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, betrat ihr Zimmer am Ende des Gangs und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick bis sie realisierte, dass sie auf etwas lag. Schnell sprang sie auf, riss die Tagesdecke von ihrem Bett und starrte auf den Teddybären der auf ihrem Kissen lag.

_**Einsatzleitzentrale der Raumstreitkräfte; Straßburg**_

General Seibold stand in mitten des Kommandozentrums, dessen Wände mit Bildschirmen und Projektionsflächen eingedeckt waren.

„Wie sieht der Operationsstatus aus?", fragte er einen der Offiziere.

„Die Legion bringt sich gerade in Stellung. Die Tyr's Schwert und die Schattenläufer sind auf Standby, die Mjölnir wird sich ihnen Bald anschließen. Sämtliche STK-Einheiten sind ebenfalls in Bereitschaft.", berichtet der junge Oberleutnant trocken.

„Wir sind an unserer absoluten Belastungsgrenze. Im Moment könnten wir nicht einmal ein Team zum Schutz von Zivilisten abstellen. Hoffen wir das kein Notfall rein kommt.", kommentierte dies ein britischer Major.

„Was wäre mit den Kommandos der Mitgliedsstaaten?", fragte ein österreichischer Offizier.

„Die sind alle mit eigene Operationen beschäftigt.", erwiderte Seibold: „Wir werden heute an beiden Fronten alles ins Gefecht führen was wir haben. Bestenfalls werden wir auf der Erde für eine Weile Ruhe haben und löschen den letzten mächtigen Goa'ult aus. Im schlimmsten Fall lösen wir den größten Diplomatischen Zwischenfall seit dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs aus und verlieren unsere kompletten außerplanetarischen Einheiten und damit auch für lange Zeit die Möglichkeit militärisch Einfluss auf das galaktische Geschehen zu üben."

_**Mysteriöses Transportflugzeug der Bundeswehr**_

Sie waren nun seit gut 20 Stunden unterwegs. Dass der Flug so lange dauern würde hatte er nicht gedacht.

Irgendwie war alles seltsam an diesem Flug. Das fing schon bei dem Flugzeug an. Erst hatte er es für eine der gemieteten Antonows der Bundeswehr gehalten, dann für eine Globemaster oder Galaxy der US-Luftwaffe. Doch selbst daran zweifelte er mittlerweile. Seit dem Start war es einfach zu ruhig gewesen. Keine Luftlöcher keine Turbolenzen.

Dann waren da auch noch diese restlichen Passagiere. Ein Teil redete einen sehr eigenartigen Dialekt und sie hatten alle Zeichen auf die Stirn tätowiert. Der andere Teil bestand aus den verschiedensten Nationalitäten. Skandinavier, Briten, Franzosen und sogar zwei Russen hatte er ausgemacht.

Feldwebel Alexander Wels war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass dies nicht der Flug nach Afghanistan war.

„Überprüfen sie bitte ihre Absprung- und Kampfausrüstung. Absprung ist in vier Stunden.", donnerte die Stimme des Hauptmanns und schritt durch ihr Abteil.

Als er bei den Vieren ankam ging Wels auf ihn zu: „Herr Hauptman, wir haben keine Absprungausrüstung und unserer Kampfausrüstung ist auch nicht komplett. Es hieß wir würden in das Einsatzgebiet geflogen und dort würden wir weiter Ausgerüstet und unserer vorgesehenen Einheit zugewiesen."

Der Hauptman fluchte: „Wir werden direkt im Kampfgebiet abspringen und euch geben die keine Ausrüstung mit? Da muss mal jemand in der Verwaltung aufräumen. Nicht einmal den richtigen Flecktarn habt ihr an. Wo haben die gemeint wo ihr hingeht als die euch die Uniformen gaben, nach Afghanistan oder wie?", mit den Worten drehte er sich um und Verschwand.

Die Vier schauten sich verwirrt an.

Nach einer Weile kam der Hauptman wieder mit zwei weitern Männern im Gefolge.

„Macht euch fertig.", wobei er auf die Standard Flecktarnuniformen und die vier Absprungausrüstungen deutet die ihnen die beiden Ander vor sie ablegten deutete.

_**Kleines Eckcafé; Baltimore ; Erde**_

Man merkte es ihr nicht an, doch als sie durch die Tür des kleinen Eckcafés kam stieg die Unruhe in ihr auf. Pamela Landy prüfte vorsichtig ein letztes mal ob sie verfolgt worden war, dann begab sie sich zu einem Mann der sein Gesicht mit der London Times verdeckte an den Tisch.

„Haben sie die Aufnahmen?", fragte sie eine ihr nur all zu bekannte Stimme.

„Ja. Ich habe auch alle Kopien dabei.", erwiderte sie.

„Gut.", kam von David Web, der seine Zeitung sinken lies.

„Zuerst will ich antworten. Für wen arbeiten sie und was ist Blue Book.", fragte sie mit leiser aber energischer Stimme.

„Sie fragen da nach Sachen, die sie mehr als ihren Job kosten könnten."

„Weichen sie nicht aus! Ist das eine Neuauflage des Treadstone-Programms?"

„Nein. Soweit ich weis bezieht sich das Blue Book Programm nur auf technische und militärische Bereiche. Die Truppen dort sind 'reguläre' Special Forces. Das Blue Book-Program liegt tief unter Area 51, beziehungsweise noch tiefer unter NORAD."

„Was soll das heißen? Für diese Aufnahmen, mit denen ich auch weit mehr als nur meinen Job riskiere brauche ich mehr als ein paar halbe nebulöse Antworten.", erwiderte sie scharf.

Er blickte sie einen kurzen Augenblick nachdenklich an, dann antwortete er ihr ruhig: „Bezüglich Blue Book kann ich ihnen nicht mehr sagen.", sie schnaubte verächtlich: „Was meine Aktivitäten betrifft. Meine Infos bekomme ich von verschiedensten Personen aus allen großen Nachrichtendiensten der Welt und mein Team wird von einem multinationalen Bündnis gestellt."

„Ein Geheimbündnis und Verräter als Quellen? Das wird ja immer besser."

_**Virginia; USA**_

Schwer atmend und verschwitzt arbeitete sich Janina wie wild durch den Wald nahe der Farm. Sie kämpfte sich jetzt nun schon seit Stunden ununterbrochen durch das Gehölz. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war Jani aus dem Haus gegangen. Ihre übliche tägliche Dosis Sport war mittlerweile überschritten.

Sie wollte einfach nur raus aus dem Haus. Einfach weg, ihren Kopf frei kriegen.

Wie in einem Rausch kämpfte sich über die halb überwucherten Pfade ihre Gedanken und Sinne nur noch auf den Weg, die nächsten Schritte gerichtet.

Irgendwann blieb sie stehen. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen den nächstbesten Baum.

Sie hatte damit abgeschlossen. Sie hatte ihn abgeschrieben, um ihn und seine Familie zu schützen. Sie hatte sich sogar damit abgefunden für immer der Todesbote zu bleiben. Und dann Tauchte da auf einmal dieser verdammte Teddybär auf.

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie den Wagen, der einiger Entfernung auf einem Waldweg an ihr vorbei fuhr, beinahe nicht bemerkt hätte.

Sie erkannte das Auto sofort. Der Colonel kam Heim.

Ohne Umschweife begab sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Farm.

_**Mysteriöses Transportflugzeug der Bundeswehr**_

„Fertigmachen zum Absprung.", schallte die Stimme des Hauptmanns durch das Abteil. Das Licht wechselte von gedimmten Gelb zu Grün und eine Anzeigetafel an der Tür zeigte an dass sie sich fertig machen sollten. Das gesamte Abteil stand auf und hackte sich in die Schiene über sich ein. Einige überprüften noch schnell ein letztes Mal den Sitz ihrer Ausrüstung.

„Männer,", begann er erneut zu sprechen: „Ich weis, dieser Krieg hat viel von euch abverlangt. Ich weis ihr dachtet mit dem Sturz der Systemlords wäre der Krieg vorbei und das ihr wärt jetzt lieber daheim bei euren Familien wärt, den Sieg und die Unabhängigkeit zu feiern.

Aber solange es einen Goa'ult gibt der noch über einen kleinen unbedeutenden Planeten herrscht, der noch ein Quäntchen Macht besitzt ist unsere Arbeit nicht getan.

Heute wird die letzte Festung des letzten Systemlords fallen und er mit ihr. Heute ist das Ende von Ba'al!"

Der Kampfschrei der Soldaten erfüllte dröhnend den Raum.

Dann schwangen die Türen auf und der Wind pfiff in das Abteil.

Wels meinte den Hauptman noch ein: „Glück ab.", rufen zu hören bevor die Anzeigetafel anzeigte, dass sie nun springen sollten und der Hauptmann als erster den Transporter durch einen Sprung verlies.

Wie die Lemminge über die klippe folgte ihm der Rest der Einheit.

Ein kurzer Fall, ein Ruck und Feldwebel Wels segelte gen Boden.

Nach dem relativ kurzen Gleitflug landete er auch schon auf einer großen Wiese. Er überprüfte schnell seine Ausrüstung und machte sich in Richtung des Sammelpunktes auf.

Anscheinend war er nicht in der Absetzzone herunter gekommen, denn er traf auf niemanden und der Peilsender des Sammelpunktes war ziemlich weit weg.

Er war schon eine viertel Stunde unterwegs als er einzelne Schüsse aus einem kleinen Waldstück hörte.

Schnell und leise kämpfte er sich durch das Unterholz, wobei er immer wieder seltsame Geräusche vernahm und sein Nachtsichtgerät immer wieder ein schwaches Aufblitzen einfing.

Schließlich kamen zwei große Gestalten in Sicht, die stabförmige Waffen in eine Baumkrone gerichtet hatten, aus denen sich immer wieder leuchtende Geschosse lösten die in das Geäst donnerten, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei.

Es dauerte kurz, dann fiel ein Fallschirmjäger aus dem Baum, der sogleich von den beiden Hünen entwaffnet wurde.

„Einer der gefürchteten Schatten lässt sich so einfach gefangen nehmen!", lachte einer der beiden mit rauer Stimme.

„Lord Ba'al wir hoch erfreut sein.", zischte der Zweite.

Wels versuchte mit zitternden Händen leise sein Gewehr durchzuladen.

Der am Boden liegende Fallschirmjäger zog plötzlich sein Kampfmesser und rammte es eine der Beiden in den Fuß. Der Schrie auf und zog einen Gegenstand, offensichtlich eine Handwaffe.

„Diese verdammte Ratte, ich schick dich zu deinem Freund!", brüllte der getroffene und deutete dabei auf einem regungslos am Boden liegende dritte Gestalt.

Wels legte an drückte ab. Nichts passierte.

„Nein! Ba'al will ihn lebend", erwiderte der Zweite.

Der Verwundete zog das Messer aus dem Fuß, richtete die Handwaffe auf den am Boden liegenden. Blitze schossen aus dieser und trafen ihn. Er regte sich nicht mehr.

Wels hatte endlich das Gewehr zu entsichert. Erstaunlich ruhig legte er an zielte und drückte erneut ab.

Dem bereits verwundeten fiel mit einem Loch im Kopf ohne eine irgendeine Reaktion zu Boden. Den zweiten traf er nur an der Schulter während dieser in Deckung hechtete. Sie wechselten einige gefährlich Salven, bevor eine verwirrte Plasmaladung einen Ast vom Baum über dem Feldwebel brach. Dieser stürzte auf den Erdsoldaten der daraufhin das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er wieder zu sich kam beugte sich ein Mann über ihn, er trug dieselbe Montur wie die beiden die er angegriffen hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte sie sich als eine Art Rüstung bestehend aus einem Kettenhemd und Schulterplatten heraus.

Blitzartig zog der Feldwebel sein Kampfmesser und stach damit zu.

Nicht schnell genug wie sich heraus stellte.

Der Mann sofort reagiert und seinen Hand mit dem Messer abgeblockt und festgehalten.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite!", meinte der Fremde und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf eine weiße Binde um seinen rechten Arm.

„Oh man die haben bei der Einweisung ganzschön was vergessen.", murmelte der Erdsoldat immer noch benommen. Als seine Gedanken wieder klarer wurden, atmet er ein tief durch und stöhnte dann: „Was ist mit meinem Kameraden?"

„Der ist Bewusstlos.", erwiderte der Fremde.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Wels mit brummendem Schädel, wie der Fremde seinen Kameraden ins Reich der Lebend zurück holte. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Sammelzone.

_**Heinrich Farm; Virginia;**_

Janina stieg in den Keller der Farm herunter und lies die schwere Panzertür hinter sich langsam zufallen.

Dieser Teil der Farm stand im krassen Gegensatz zu den restlichen Einrichtungen. Der Keller hatte dicke Stahlbetonwände, die jeden Zivilschutzpunker wie ein Kartenhaus erscheinen ließen. Auch war der Keller komplett Autark. Die Ausstattung war das neuste vom neusten und das Feiste vom Feinsten. Das DIA hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Und wenn man bedachte, dass nie jemals irgendjemand außerhalb des Programms diesen Teil der Einrichtung sehen würde war dies doch sehr erstaunlich.

„Willkommen zurück Janina.", begrüßte sie ein Mann in seinen 50ern.

„Agentin Janina meldet sich zurück. Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen.", antwortete sie stock steif.

„Was soll das? Begrüßt man so seinen Vater?", erwiderte er.

„Entschuldigen sie, Herr Oberst."

„Ich mag vielleicht nur dein Ziehvater sein, deswegen hast du mich trotzdem nicht so zu behandeln.", sagte er mit eiskaltem Ton.

„Mag sein. Trotzdem war 'eure' Extrabehandlung nicht Teil unserer Abmachung."

Der "Oberst" warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen war, und reichte ihr einen Ordner.

„Das sind die neuesten Informationen über Änderungen in den strategisch wichtigen Positionen und Ämtern, sowie einige mögliche Ziele und Aufgabe die Auf dich zukommen könnten. Hermann wird dich nachher Prüfen ob du sie alle weist. Ich erwarte ein perfektes Ergebnis, wie vor deinem weg…", ein böser Blick ihrer Seitz lies ihn kurz mitten im Satz innehalten, dann fuhr er fort: „Wie immer."

Janina nahm ihn den Ordner ab, setzte sich in ein kleines Ruhezimmer und machte sich über den Ordner.

Nach einer unbestimmten Weile, sie hatte in etwa die Hälfte durch, öffnete und schloss sich die Stahltür. Ein junger Mann, blond, kräftig und dem Alten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, stand nun im Raum vor ihr.

„Guten Morgen Janina.", schallte seine schaurige Stimme durch den Raum.

Sie würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes.

„Du hast mich ganzschön verletzt, als du einfach davon gelaufen bist.", fuhr er fort, während er um ihren Tisch herum lief: „Und als du dann auch noch mit diesem Michael zusammengezogen bist hast du auch mein Herz gebrochen."

Nach dem sie keinerlei Reaktion zeigte und einfach weiter zu lesen schien packte er sie von hinten, riss sie vom Stuhl und warf sie auf eine Feldbett, das hinter ihr stand.

„Ich will, dass du es wieder gut machst.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, während sie verzweifelt versuchte sich aus seinem Griffe zu befreien und ihn von sich herunter zu werfen.

Als sie mit einem hälftigen Stoß ihres Knies seine Weichteile traf, ließ er nicht los, sondern verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke krampfhaft und drückte sie nur stärker in das Feldbett.

„Als Leutnant Jones dir den Deal anbot, Schutz dafür das du als Freie Mitarbeiterin für ihn arbeitest war das alles mit Vater abgesprochen.", hauchte er ihr gehässig ins Ohr: „Du warst also nie frei. Du wirst auf ewig Vaters Marionette bleibe."

Ihr Widerstand erstarb.

Vorsichtig lies Heinrich sie los und verschwand mit einem Teils durch ein gehässiges Grinsen, teils Scherzverzerrtem Gesicht den Raum.

Stumme rann eine einsame Träne über ihr Gesicht.

_**P395 904; Letzte Systemlordfestung**_

Die beiden Fallschirmjäger kämpften sich durch das Unterholz, geführt von einem Rebellen, wie er sie aufgeklärt hatte. Sie waren auf den Weg zu etwas das sich Cha'apaei nannte oder so. Was auch immer das war. Für ihre Sammelzone waren sie zu spät dran.

Nach einer halben Stunde Marsch über überwucherte Trampelpfade waren sie auf einen Feldweg gestoßen. Ihm folgten sie parallel in einigen Metern Entfernung.

Nach einer ungewissen weile, sie hätten 1 Kilometer oder auch 4 weit gekommen sein, drang ein halb geflüstertes Wort auf einmal an ihre Ohren: „Parole!"

Die beiden Fallschirmjäger zuckten zusammen und ließen sich auf den Boden fallen. Auch der Rebell ging in die Knie und antwortete auf den Ruf: „Mungo!"

Aus dem Gebüsch erschienen die mehrerer Gestalten, getaucht in das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.

„Jungs, ihr seit spät dran.", kam von einem Oberfeldwebel.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Oberst Chapouton.", erwiderte der Rebell.

„Der wird mit der Verstärkung und den schweren Einheiten durch das Sternentor zu uns stoßen. Bevor wir den verdammten Ring nicht eingenommen haben könne wir sowieso nicht weiter.", antworte ihm der Oberfeldwebel.

„Da wir uns in der Nähe des Cha'appai befinden nehme ich an, ihr seit gerade im Begriff Anzugreifgen.", schlussfolgerte der Rebell.

„Ihr könnt euch uns gerne Anschließen.", meinte der Oberfeldwebel.

_**Heinrich Farm; Virginia;**_

„…von keiner offiziellen Stelle bestätigt. Sicher steht doch, dass zu einem Teil die Zugriffe und Fahndungserfolge ohne Wissen des FBIs oder anderer nationalen und internationalen Kriminalämter erfolgten. Bisher ist keiner Behörde bekannt wer diese Informationen gezielt an die regionalen Kriminalämter und Antiterroreinheiten schickt.", dröhnte es aus dem Fernseher als Janina die Operationszentrale betrat.

Der Oberst schien äußerst unzufrieden mit dem was die Nachrichtensprecherin da verlas.

Er winkte sie her und bedeutet ihr Platz zu nehmen, während die Nachrichtensprecherin fortfuhr: „Offensichtlich wurden auch Informationen an verschieden Geheimdienste weitergeleitet. Im den letzten Stunden wurden mehrere Dutzend Diplomaten unter anderem aus den USA, Frankreich, Großbritannien , Deutschland und Russland ausgewiesen.

Eine inoffiziellen Stelle berichtete außerdem, dass in seiner Abwesenheit ein Misstrauensvotum gegen Vizepräsident Kinsey gestellt wurde, als Reaktion auf das Auftauchen belastendes Materials. Desweiteren…"

Der Oberst stellte den Ton ab.

Eine angespannte Stille herrschte im Raum, als ob gleich ein Einsatzkommando den Raum stürmen würde.

„Was zur Hölle ist da los!", schallte die eiskalte Stimme des Oberst durch den Raum: „Kann mir einer sagen wie wir eine so große Sache haben übersehen können."

„Alle sind davon betroffen. Was entweder heißt jemand hat seinen Springer geopfert um nicht aufzufallen oder das es kein Nachrichten Dienst war.", meldete sich Janie als erste zu Wort.

„Kein Nachrichten Dienst?", fragte Hermann gehässig.

„Von der alten Garde hat es kaum einen erwischt.", stellte sie sich mit gekreuzten Armen vor ihn, als ob das alles begründen würde.

„Das musst mir jetzt erklären.", meinte der Sohn des Obersts, mit einem zustimmenden Raunen zwei der jüngeren Agenten im Raum.

„Ich vermiss auf der Liste…", sie hielt eine der vorläufigen Zusammenstellungen der aufgeflogenen Spione und Agenten aller Seiten hoch: „einige Name, die in Falle einer normalen Säuberungsaktion, egal von wem, ganz oben gestanden wären."

Alle starrten sie an als ob ihnen gerade jemand zum ersten Mal erzählt hätte das eins plus eins zwei ist.

Der Oberst ging kurz die Liste durch und durchbrach dann die herrschende Stille: „Und was ist es dann?"

„Eine Säuberung die sich gegen die radikalen Elemente der Nachrichten Dienste richtet. All diejenigen, die die Grenzen überschreiten und nur Chaos sähen.", meinte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Erneut Stille.

„Und du glaubst, wenn wir verschwinden, das die Welt besser wird.", erwiderte der Oberst kalt. Es klang wie eine Anklage.

Sie schaute bestimmt auf, ein funkeln in den Augen: „Es besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit."

Vor versammelter Mannschaft, die immer noch Verdutz drein Schauten, stellte sie eine merkwürdige braunschwarze Metallerne Kugel auf den Tisch und drückte den Knopf auf ihr. An ihr hing noch ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift „Bei der Versammlung auf den Tisch stellen und Knopf drücken."

Gleisendes Licht flutete den Raum und als es verschwand, vielen alle von der Goa'ult Schockgranate betäubt zu Boden.

_**P395 904; Letzte Systemlordfestung**_

Wels stand mitten auf einer Wiese und beobachtete den Truppenaufmarsch. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht im Stande.

Nicht das ihm das Feuergefecht der Eroberung der Wiese viel ausgemacht hätte. Erstaunlicherweise war es zurzeit mehr die unerklärlichen Dinge die hier abliefen die ihn Belasteten und Irritierten.

Kurz bevor sie die Feindlichen Kräfte angegriffen hatten war etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Der senkrecht in der Erde stehende, metallenen, steinernen Ring, den die Feinde bewacht hatten, hatte begonnen sich zu drehen. Das wiederum lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der feindlichen Truppen komplett auf den gut vier ein halb Meter großen Ring. Kurz darauf schoss eine Fontäne aus dem Ring. Und als diese verschwunden war, glänzte in dem inneren Kreis eine Wasseroberfläche.

Als ob die senkrecht zur Schwerkraft verlaufende Wasseroberfläche nicht genug gewesen wäre, kam ein kleines Gefährt, ähnlich einer Mischung aus Elektrischem Rollstuhl und Bollerwagen aus dem Horizont gefahren. Nur eine der verdutzten gestallten hatte reagiert und indem er auf das Gefährt geschossen hatte. Was diesem anscheinend nichts ausmachte.

Im Gegenteil.

Als quasi-Antwort schossen aus dem Gefährt mehrere Leuchtgeschosse und erhellten die Wiese.

Die Feindlichen Truppen, von den Magnesiumkugeln geblendet, waren nicht mehr in der Lage wirksamen wiederstand zu leisten, als alle herangepirschten Fallschirmspringer das Feuer auf die Zahlenmäßig und Taktisch unterlegenen unter Feuer nahmen.

Nach nicht einmal einer Minute war der gröbste Teil vorbei gewesen. Nur noch vereinzelte, die etwas Abseits gestanden hatten, leisteten noch Wiederstand.

Und nun betrachtete er Massen an verbündeten Truppen die durch den Kreiß kamen.

Auf den Hügeln rings um waren Marder Schützenpanzer in Stellung gegangen um das Gelände zu sichern. Neben dem Ring standen zwei Gepard Flakpanzern, deren Radarschüsseln auf dem Dach kreisend den Himmel nach Fliegern absuchten.

Eine Zug Leopard 2 Kampfpanzer rollte gerade an den sich vorbereitenden Truppen vorbei aus dem Horizont.

Etwas abseits eröffnete eine Werfergruppe MLRS das Feuer auf eine weit entfernte Position. Hinter der Raketenartillerie stand schon ein Munitionstransporter bereit für die zweite Vollsalve.

Irgendwo schallte Musik leicht verzerrt aus einem Lautsprecher, immer wieder durch Raketenzündungen und Waffenfeuer unterbrochen.

Ein paar Gruppen Waffenträger vom Typ Wiesel verstreuten sich gerade in der Dunkelheit, als der Hauptmann aus dem Transporter zu ihm kam: „Wir rücken gleich ab. Mach dich bereit", und als er drauf nur ein unverständliches Gesicht erntete, erwiderte er noch: „Mach die keine Sorgen, dein Kumpel kommt mit dem nächsten Rauswählen Heim, wo die seine Verletzungen ordentlich behandeln."

Anscheinend hatte sein neuer Vorgesetzter seine Ratlosigkeit für Sorge um seinen Freund Matusch gehalten. Der hatte sich bei der Landung Das Bein gebrochen und noch einige weiter ernste Verletzungen zugezogen.

Matusch lag Rauchend auf einer Trage nicht unweit des Rings und schien das ganze recht gut zu verarbeiten. Er war gerade dabei mit der hübsche brünette Sanitäterin zu Flirten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Hauptmann zu einer Ansammlung Fallschirmjäger.

Es ging gerade die Sonne auf als er sich neben anderen Fallschirmjägern auf den Beifahrersitze eines Geländewagens setzte.

Kurz darauf reihten sie sich in eine der Kolonnen von Schützen-, Transportpanzern und Geländewägen ein, die alle Wegen gen Westen verliefen.

Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war sie etwas überrascht. Sie hatte den leisen Verdacht gehabt, dass die Granate sie in Stücke reisen würde. Und ein Teil von ihr hatte es sich auch gewünscht.

Doch sie wachte weder in der Hölle, noch, was wahrscheinlicher war, in einer Zelle auf, mit einem Schädel der seines Gleichen suchte. Sie spürte warme Arme, die sie sicher, aber dennoch nicht unangenehm hielten.

Langsam kehrten auch die restlichen Sinne wieder verschärft zurück. Auf Grund des Dröhnens und gelegentliche durchschütteln werden musste sie sich in einem Flugzeug befinden. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine Turboprop. Der Geruch nach Maschinen, verschossenem Schießpulver und Schweiß verriet ihr dass es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um ein Militärisches Flugzeug handelte.

Kaum merklich hob sie ihr rechtes Augenlied um darunter hervor zu linsen. Was sie sah hätte ihr beinahe die Selbstbeherrschung gekostet.

Der große kräftige Mann, dem sie in Paris ein volles Pistolenmagazin dieser eigenartigen Munition in die Brust entladen hatte saß ihr gegenüber und schlief mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Nach dem sich die kleine Panikattacke gelegt hatte breitet sich wieder Verwirrung in ihr aus. Sie fühlte weder an ihren Armen noch an ihren Beinen Fesseln.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit.", flüsterte ihr eine vertraute Stimme ins Ohr: „Niemand wird mehr dir wehtun."

_**Torraum; STK; Erde**_

Im STK lief derweilen alles auf Hochtouren. Der Torraum glich einem Mix aus der wartenden Schlange vor einem Amt und einem Ameisenhaufen.

„Herr General", begrüßte Herzog ein Leutnant: „Wir haben ein Problem."

„Fahren sie fort.", meinte der sichtlich erschöpft.

„Einer der Verwundeten der vor einer Stunde hereingebracht wurde ist nicht in der STK-Datenbank. Er und drei seiner Kameraden sollte, laut Bundeswehrzentralregister, eigentlich gestern nach Afghanistan verlegt werden, sind dort aber nie angekommen. Die andern drei sind laut seiner Aussage noch auf dem Planeten.", antwortet ihm der junge Soldat eifrig.

Seufzend fuhr Herzog sich durch seine langsam ergrauenden Haare und meinte anschließend: „Lassen sie die den Sieg dort mitfeiern, auch der auf der Krankenstation soll, soweit möglich, seinen Spaß dabei haben. Wir werden uns nach der Geschichte hier um sie kümmern. Die laufen uns schon nicht weg."

„Jawohl Herr General.", bestätigte der Offizier seine Anweisungen und begann damit fortzufahren, die Versorgung der Siegesfeiern im STK und der nun ehemaligen Front zu koordinieren.


End file.
